The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-
by imekitty
Summary: A mysterious ghost switches Paulina's life with Sam's so that she can learn more about the ghost boy.
1. Her Toy and Her Idol

**Author's note:** If you are familiar with the original, this is indeed a rewrite! And if you are not familiar with the original, I thank you for checking this fic out.

Why am I rewriting this? The original was written over eleven years ago, and while I think it's still decent, I no longer think I can write the intended sequel without updating this story. I'm a much better writer now with many more experiences (specifically, more experiences with romance which I did _not_ have before). There is no need to read the original unless you want to compare the two versions. In fact, unless you've already read the original and are just curious, I would say just stay away from it. This version is _so_ much better. ^^

There is also a sister story titled "Mind Wrapped" you can check out in which Paulina switches lives with Danny instead of Sam.

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **Her Toy and Her Idol**

Three teenagers climbed out of a red convertible as it pulled up to the curb of Casper High. Danny, Sam, and Tucker waved to Jazz as she drove away to the student parking lot.

"All right, now we can talk about what we might want to do tonight," said Tucker as the three headed into the building.

"You mean now that Jazz is out of earshot?" asked Danny playfully.

"Oh. I guess that did sound kind of bad, huh?"

"Just a little," said Sam.

Danny chuckled, but he understood. As much as he loved his sister and had grown closer to her since she had joined their circle, he still wasn't too crazy about having her tag along for their Friday night adventure.

"I was thinking we could see the newest Anti-Timmy Force movie!" said Tucker excitedly.

Danny chortled and shook his head. "Nope. Try again."

"What? Why not?"

"Because the first two movies were impressively stupid."

"No, they weren't! And besides, the critics say this is the best one yet!"

"That's really not saying much."

"Aw, come on, Danny." Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "Tucker's so excited. We can do this for him, can't we?" Danny turned to look at her, and Sam smiled at him as she continued. "How about I buy your ticket, huh?"

"Drink and popcorn, too?"

Sam pinched his cheek mockingly. "Danny, I can buy you whatever you want."

Danny instinctively put a hand to the cheek she had touched, and massaged it, but he was blushing at the affection of the contact. Sam blushed at his reaction, held his gaze for just a moment.

But then Danny's eyes were looking elsewhere, and it didn't take Sam long to see exactly what—or rather who—had diverted his attention. Paulina, the most popular girl in school, considered by many but certainly not by Sam to be the prettiest, too. She was looking in her locker mirror as she did every morning before the first bell.

Danny's eyes moved ahead as they passed Paulina. Sam decided not to mention the look, did not want Danny to think about the Latina anymore.

"So, yeah? We're gonna see it?" asked Tucker eagerly. The three had arrived at the boys' lockers.

"Fine," said Danny as he phased his arm through his locker to get his books, "but what are you going to do for me when it sucks?"

"Come on! Sam's already buying your ticket!" whined Tucker, opening his own locker.

Sam gripped her backpack and waited for the two boys. Her locker was a little farther down the hall, but she always waited for them to finish first. She didn't like being away from them.

Or rather, she didn't like being away from _him_.

Sam watched Danny somewhat dreamily, admired his dark hair falling against his neck, his arms quickly becoming more defined with muscle each week, and his light eyes looking down the hall at—

"Why are you looking at Paulina?" Sam asked before she could stop herself.

Slightly embarrassed, Danny turned his gaze to Sam. "She's, uh…pretty?" he offered lamely.

Sam was fuming, but she didn't want to Danny to get the wrong idea, didn't want him to think she was jealous or that she wished he would look at her that way instead.

Danny was once again looking at Paulina. Sam glanced at the Latina as well and saw that she was returning Danny's gaze. Her eyes closed partway as she smiled at him seductively. She flipped her hair and walked away down the hall.

Danny turned back to Sam sheepishly. "Sorry, um, what were you saying?"

Sam noted his red face, his catching breath. "That's disgusting," she said.

Danny blinked and straightened up, his eyes flashing with offense. "What? I'm not allowed to look at pretty girls?"

Sam gritted her teeth. Of course he was allowed to look at pretty girls. Why couldn't he just look at _her_? "No, I mean the way she toys with you! And the way you let her!"

"You think she's toying with me?" asked Danny hopefully.

"Danny, that's not a good thing!"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Being toyed with is better than being hated or ignored, right?"

"Totally," agreed Tucker. "I'd die to be Paulina's toy."

Sam turned to him angrily. "You'd die for that? Really?"

"Yeah, and I'd die very, very happy," said Tucker dreamily causing Sam to punch him just hard enough to snap him out of it. "Ah, I mean—" Tucker turned to Danny with a shrug. "You know, there are other girls you could be a toy for, too." Sam punched him again, harder this time.

Danny laughed. "Sure, Tuck. I'll keep that in mind." The bell rang, and Danny started away to their first class.

Sam grabbed Tucker's shoulder before he could follow. "What was that?" she demanded.

Tucker held up his hands in apology. "I know, I suck."

Sam scrunched up her mouth.

"But, you know, I've been talking to him, and he definitely seems to be coming around," said Tucker.

Sam's eyes softened. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's just, you know…he's easily distracted by other girls. Valerie, Paulina…" Tucker shrugged. "You sure you wouldn't rather just ask him out yourself?"

Sam had considered this many times, but she longed to have Danny pursue her, to have him request a date with her because he decided on his own that he liked her and not because she had asked him first.

"It's always an option," said Sam, "but I'd rather wait and see if he'll come around on his own."

"Just don't wait too long," said Tucker. "You know how easily excited and swayed Danny is."

"Valerie has already made it clear that she doesn't want to date Danny, so unless Paulina suddenly decides that she wants him…"

"You never know!"

"Oh, when it comes to the shallow queen of mean, trust me." Sam nodded emphatically with narrowed eyes. "I know."

-DP-

Paulina studied her face in her locker mirror, made sure everything was smooth and flawless. She had a title to maintain, after all. Not that it was difficult for her to remain the prettiest girl at Casper High.

"Hey, Paulina, just a heads up for you," said her blonde friend, Star. She was leaning against her own locker waiting for the Latina to finish her morning make-up check as always. "Dash wants to ask you out tonight."

Paulina rolled her eyes. "How many times have I told him never again?"

"Dash is kind of forgetful."

"And that's just one of the many reasons he and I are never happening. He's just not my type." Paulina turned her head to look at her locker shrine to the ghostly hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom. She girlishly sighed.

"And what exactly is your type?" asked Star.

"Him," gushed Paulina. She fingered her hanging cut-out of the ghost boy, watched it bob and spin and dance. How she wanted to dance with him.

"Okay, but what makes Phantom your type?" asked Star. "Do you even know anything about him?"

"He's so brave and clever and sweet." Paulina put her hands to her face. "And _so_ luscious."

"You have your pick of literally any boy in this town, and you go for the one who isn't even human."

"What can I say? I want only the best."

Someone walked by her, a boy who tried to sneak a glance at her unnoticed. Paulina was used to boys checking her out in this fashion and normally just ignored them, but this wasn't just any boy. Paulina watched Danny Fenton from behind as he walked toward his locker. She continued to stare at him, pondering. His parents were well-known ghost hunters, and she had noticed that he often seemed to attract the ghost boy. She had even invited him to her fifteenth birthday party just to increase the chances of the ghost boy arriving, and the way Danny cheerfully promised her that the ghost boy would come to her party…

Did Danny somehow know the ghost boy?

"Paulina?"

"Hmm?" Paulina turned her attention away from Danny to look at Star.

"You sure Phantom's the only guy you're interested in?"

Paulina rolled her eyes. "No, Star. That's why I made this shrine to the ghost boy, because I'm totally not interested in him."

"No, I can totally see that you're obsessed with Phantom. But would you ever date someone else?"

"No. No other guys even come close to him. Why do you even ask?"

Paulina looked at Danny again who turned and met her gaze. She gave him a seductive smile, enjoying the blush appearing in his face. With a flip of her hair, she turned on her heel and walked in the opposite direction away from him.

"That's why," Star teased.

"What's why?"

"I saw what you did."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever, Paulina."

Paulina playfully shoved Star. "Whatever, yourself!"

* * *

 **Original reviews (do they still apply? :b )**

 _Invader Johnny: I can only say that Pailina is a witch but the plot of the fic seems interesting none the less so update, ok?_

 _IRcrazy: What an interesting topic to choose! I love reading fics where Paulina wants to meet Danny Phantom._

 _redgrass-and-silvertrees: you're kidding, I FINALLY MET ANOTHER LIVING PAULINA FAN! SWEET!_

 _Phantom2B: I'm not a fan of Paulina, but this story is gonna be good!_

 _GhostAnn: I'd like to finaly read a story were some one wasn't bent on turning Palina into more of a witch for once._

 _no name today: Danny really is clueless, isn't he?_

 _DreamaDove93: Danny SAM is just beside you !_

 _Kimnd: Spot on with everybody except Danny... Not that it's a major problem or anything, but if this is before his character growth out of liking Paulina, you should probably show that in some way- like having Tucker drool over her too or something_

 _IcyGhostLlama: I SOOOOOO have a shrine of Danny in my locker too!_

 _MaiAnh252: Being a fan of Paulina, i'm looking for a romantic fanfic with her as a main character._


	2. Phantom's Magnet

**Author's note:** So many Danny/Paulina shippers now. I love it! Things have certainly changed since I first uploaded the original.

Guest reviewer, you gotta give me a name one of these days! XD Anyway, as for how challenging this rewrite is compared to my first time writing, I would say that it's generally easy because I'm finding that I don't really need to change the original plot as much as I thought I would have to. If you read the reviews for the original fic, you'll see that I've reviewed each chapter pretty thoroughly, and I was actually pleased that it's still pretty decent even by my standards today. It doesn't need the overhaul that I thought it was going to need. The biggest thing I'm revising is Paulina's character (making her more like the character I invented in Mind Wrapped, less airheaded and promiscuous), but I'm also revising some plot points and scenarios, making them more interesting and, at times, more believable. I'm also going to be revising Delphine's role, but it won't be too relevant in this story. She's going to be more important in the sequel.

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **Phantom's Magnet**

At their usual table in the cafeteria, Danny kept stealing glances at Paulina, and Sam kept noticing.

"Danny, do you maybe want to sit on this side of the table?" asked Sam tiredly.

Danny blinked. "Hmm? Why would I?"

"So that you can stare at Paulina without straining your neck."

Tucker nodded in agreement. "She's right. You'd get a much better view from this side of the table."

Danny reddened. "Sorry, it's just that she keeps looking at _me_."

Sam had noticed this as well. Indeed, the Latina seemed to be looking at Danny quite a bit that day, but Sam was sure it had to be for some dastardly reason. "Danny, don't get your hopes up. You know that Paulina always has her hidden motives."

Danny's eyes fell. "I know. You're right."

Sam hated seeing Danny look so dejected, but she was pleased to hear him agree with her.

"It's just that she's the only girl who likes me, so…"

"She likes Danny _Phantom_ ," Tucker corrected.

"Well, that's half of me, and that's still more than any other girl likes me."

Clueless. Clueless! Sam scowled. Why did she have to be crushing so hard on someone so unbelievably oblivious to the girl right in front of him who sincerely liked all of him?

His boyish smile, so cute. His hopeful eyes, so bright.

Oh, right. That was why.

"She's not the only girl who likes you, Danny," said Tucker.

Sam looked at Tucker with panic. Danny looked at him with curiosity.

"What about Valerie?"

Sam sighed with relief.

Danny shrugged. "Yeah, well, I certainly thought that was going somewhere, but she rejected me pretty hard." He chuckled sadly. "Right when I was about to give her my heart. That still hurts." He rested his head in his hand. "Kind of makes me never want to try again, honestly."

Sam wanted to reach out to him, take his hand in hers. "Danny, you can't just give up because one girl turned you down."

"I know, I know." Danny looked at the Latina sitting not too far with her clique. "And Paulina really has been looking at me a lot today."

Sam groaned and mentally slammed her head on the table.

-DP-

At another table in the room, Paulina, Kwan, and Star were laughing at one of Dash's mean-spirited jokes. He was imitating one of the gawkiest band geeks, had the poor boy's trademark walk and expression down perfectly. Star and Kwan were collapsed in unstoppable giggles. Paulina took the distraction as an opportunity to once again glance at someone else not too far away, the son of ghost-hunting parents who could perhaps be of use to her.

"Dash, your party is still on tomorrow night, right?" asked Paulina suddenly, no longer interested in Dash's impressions of the less popular at the school.

Dash blinked in confusion at the abrupt change of subject. "Of course." He leaned in close to her with a playful leer. "And you're gonna be there, right?"

"Yes, but first, I want—"

"—to go on a date with me tonight?" offered Dash brazenly. "I was thinking the same thing. Wherever, whenever. You name it."

Paulina leaned back, slightly flabbergasted. "What? No! That's not what I was going to say."

"Well, do you wanna go out tonight? It's Friday."

Paulina glanced at Star who gave her an _I warned you_ eyebrow raise. "Dash, don't you remember me telling you that you're not really my type?"

Dash frowned. "What about me isn't your type?" He held out his arms, as if displaying himself. "I'm cool, I can play sports, and check it out!" He flexed his arms. "I've got guns, baby!"

Star snorted, covered her mouth and began shaking with suppressed laughter.

Paulina studied Dash. He was well-built and good-looking, athletic and one of Casper High's best football players. But the dates they had been on were certainly not very romantic ones. He wouldn't open doors for her, would never ask questions about her, would steer the conversation back to his accomplishments anytime she tried to say something about herself, and would so noisily eat, would pretty much inhale his food and then make her feel bad for eating so much slower.

She didn't want a brute. She wanted a gentleman, a nice boy who would make her feel like a princess but could still be her knight when she needed him to be. Someone like the ghost boy. Yes, he was perfect. Genteel, funny, witty, valiant, and so, so handsome.

And perhaps she could use another loser who was obsessed with her to get her prize.

"I want you to invite Danny to your party, Dash," said Paulina seriously.

Dash's jaw dropped for a second. He lowered his voice and leaned in close to Paulina. "What, you mean, like, Danny _Fenton_?"

"What other Danny do we know here?"

Dash smacked his forehead. "Oh, Paulina… _why_?"

"I think I know why," said Star impishly.

All heads turned to her.

"You like him."

"What?" Paulina's voice squeaked a little. "I do not!"

"Yes, you do," Star sang. "Don't think I haven't noticed you staring at him all day, not to mention several times during lunch alone." Star gestured to the table not too far where Danny and his friends were sitting.

Dash looked at Paulina with perplexed disgust. "You have?"

"I noticed that, too," confirmed Kwan.

"That—no—that doesn't mean—I was just—"

"Come on, Paulina. Remember when you were dating him for a little while?" asked Star.

"No, I don't," snapped Paulina. Everyone kept insisting that this had happened, but she could not recall the event at all. "I would never, ever date such a loser, so stop trying to tell me it happened."

"You were his date for the dance at the beginning of the year. Surely you remember that?"

"That was just to get back at that stupid goth girl!"

Star turned to Dash. "The reason _you're_ not her type is because she likes the slight, shy type." She glanced at Danny. "And Fenton is a prime example of that."

Dash's face contorted with exasperation. "Are you kidding me?" he asked in a high-pitched voice.

Paulina glared at Star. "Danny is _not_ my type. I mean, yeah, he's kind of cute, but—"

"Cute?" gasped out Dash as if the notion of Danny being attractive to anyone was absurd. "What? How can you—but he's so—" Dash looked over at Danny again. "Puny!"

"You don't have to be beefed-up to be good-looking," retorted Paulina. She turned to the only other girl at the table. "Star, back me up here! Danny's cute, right?"

"I guess," said Star with a shrug. "I mean, if you like that frail pretty boy look." She leaned into Kwan coquettishly. "But I personally prefer a guy with more brawn."

"Well, haven't you noticed that Danny's getting more muscular lately?" Paulina stared over at the aforementioned boy again, admired the toned development of his arms.

Star chortled with zest. Paulina looked back at her with narrowed eyes.

"You totally like him!" cackled Star.

"I do not!" growled Paulina. "You know very well that the ghost boy is the only boy for me."

"The ghost boy?" Dash perked up. "You mean Danny Phantom? Now _there's_ something I can agree with. That guy is seriously cool! This one time, we were, like, shrunk and stuff, and we had to run away from this crazy ghost dude, and Phantom's clothes kept changing for some reason."

The other A-Listers raised their brows. Dash reddened. "Okay, I know how it sounds, but I swear it happened."

Kwan put a finger to his chin. "Hmm. Danny Fenton…Danny Phantom...hey, have you guys ever noticed—"

"Oh, shut up, Kwan," muttered Paulina, too put off by Star's accusation to humor whatever musing he had this time. She looked at Star seriously. "I don't like Danny."

"Then why do you want Dash to invite him to his party?" challenged Star.

"The ghost boy seems to show up wherever Danny is, so if Dash invites him, maybe the ghost boy will come." Paulina nodded at her logic. "That's the reason I invited him to my _quinceañera_ , too."

"Oh, yeah. That was the night of the meteor shower, right?" Kwan looked up at the ceiling briefly. "I don't remember Fenton being there."

Paulina sighed. "Yeah, he didn't come, and maybe that's why the ghost boy didn't show up either."

Dash rolled his eyes. "Paulina, come on. You don't honestly think that if I invite Fenton, Phantom is going to show up, do you?"

Paulina crossed her arms and stared him straight in the eyes.

Dash growled. "Look, remember when his sister made me invite him to my party that one time? It was pure torture. I am _not_ going through that again."

Paulina's gaze hardened. She then turned away from him haughtily. "Fine. Then I just won't go to your stupid party."

"What?" Dash sputtered. "You have to go!"

"If you want me there, you're going to have to invite Danny," said Paulina resolutely.

Dash didn't move for awhile, perhaps hoping for her to turn back to him with a girlish smile and exclaim that she was only kidding. Paulina held her ground, did not even look at him. At last, Dash grudgingly got up from the table and began to walk in the direction of Danny's table just as several screams sounded.

* * *

 **Original reviews**

 _Invader Johnny: I still think Paulina is a witch but at least in fics she doesn't act like it so that's kinda ok._

 _ghostgirl327: oh i cant belive everyone is so mean to kwan i like him!_

 _Punker88: I for one don't like Paulina, but the thought of her and Sam switching places is such an awesome one._

 _Libby115: I might not be a Paulina fan but this plot is so cool! It's really good so far and leaving it at a Cliffy is torture!_

 _Galateagirl: Kwan The hidden genius_

 _Lisa-24-7: Oh wow, I really like the way you had flashbacks to episodes, that was really cool, and nice cliffie_

 _gosullivan: You know who my favorite popular kid is? Kwan. Hehe. I love him. This is really interesting. I find the popular kids entertaining. I don't hate them._

 _thephantomcat: kwan figyerd it out!_

 _Checkered Curtains: *about Kwan's musing* Absolutely priceless. XD_

 _Guest: You know, I think you got Kwan's character nailed. Kwan's like, the only one who could of put two and two together, I think._


	3. The Way She Moves Is a Mystery

**Author's note:** Guest reviewer, at least put in a name other than guest so I can distinguish you from my other guest reviewers! :) And then you'll feel more like a person to me, haha. But it's up to you. You don't have to...obviously. :b

I am the Paulina writer, and I know just where I stand.  
Another fanfic writer, another Danny Phantom fan.  
Today, I am her champion. She's totally won my heart.  
But I knew the game: you wouldn't feel the same  
Unless I wrote a fic where she's not a dick  
And not an airheaded tart.

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **The Way She Moves Is a Mystery**

The school ghost alarm began blaring. Danny shivered and looked around the cafeteria in alert.

"There," said Tucker, pointing out a large ghost that resembled a snake. It towered over a group of students, its tongue flicking menacingly at them.

"Well, that's quite the hissy fit!" quipped Danny.

Sam and Tucker only responded with unamused stares.

"Aw, come on!" whined Danny. He crossed his arms in a mock-pout. "You guys never laugh at my puns."

"Hahahahahaha," said Sam and Tucker flatly.

"All right, fine. I'm going ghost," muttered Danny. He ducked under the table, transformed, and then phased up through the table and toward the snake ghost.

"You know, Sam," said Tucker thoughtfully, "you should maybe laugh at his jokes every once in awhile. Guys want girls to think their jokes are funny."

"You didn't laugh either!"

"I'm not the one crushing on him."

Sam grumbled and watched Danny face off against the snake ghost. Fearless, bold, clearly capable after fighting countless ghosts before this one.

"He really is amazing, isn't he?" asked Tucker.

"He is," agreed Sam with longing.

-DP-

The A-Listers stared at the snake ghost across the room, terrified.

"Let's get out of here!" cried Dash.

Star and Kwan sprinted away. Paulina grabbed Dash's arm before he could follow. "Wait, the ghost boy will come and save us! I know he will!"

The ghost snake was suddenly slammed into the near wall. The students it had cornered dispersed and dashed for the nearest exits. Amity Park's ghostly hero, Danny Phantom, hovered in the air near the ghost, his fists glowing with ectoplasmic energy.

Paulina squealed and clasped her hands near her cheek. "It's him! It's him! It's the ghost boy!" She threw up her hands and began running toward him.

Dash pulled her back. "Are you crazy?"

"Crazy in _love_!" Paulina was bursting with happiness.

Danny pulled out his Fenton Thermos and sealed the snake ghost within it. He capped it and held it to his chest with relief.

Paulina broke away from Dash and ran until she was underneath the half-ghost. She looked up and twirled below him with arms stretched out wide. "Ghost boy, ghost boy, ghost boy!"

Danny looked down at her with a blush. She was always beautiful, but she looked exceptionally so with such a huge smile lighting up her face. He glanced toward the exit, knowing that his parents would likely be by any second in response to the ghost alarm.

But this was his chance to see Paulina look at him with desire, to have her genuinely flirt with him even if just for a moment, even if it would only be a passing fantasy.

He descended to the ground and landed just a couple meters away from her.

Paulina bit her lip in excitement. He was actually staying just for her! He so often was in a rush to leave, but here he was now, looking right at her with a kind smile. She opened up her mouth to say something when Dash appeared at her side. She turned to him and whispered in his ear, "Invite the ghost boy to your party, Dash."

Dash furrowed his brow. "What?"

"Invite him!" she whispered a little louder. "You won't have to invite Danny if you do."

Dash smiled with relief. "Okay, then! Phantom would be an awesome guest!" He approached Danny and pulled a printed invitation out of his jacket pocket. "Hey, do you think you could make it to my party tomorrow night?"

Danny took the invitation from Dash and looked at it warily. "Why would you invite a ghost?"

"Well, you see, Paulina here—" Dash motioned to the Latina who animatedly waved at Danny. "—wanted me to invite this geek, Danny Fenton, in hopes that _you_ would show up because she seems to think that you appear wherever that _loser_ is and—"

"Well, it's true!" Paulina interjected. "I mean, he's here now, isn't he? And Danny was just here!"

"Yeah, right, Paulina, like someone as cool as Phantom would want anything to do with a dweeb like Fenton."

"Danny's parents are ghost hunters! I mean, maybe Danny helps the ghost boy out sometimes? He did speak very highly of Danny to me once."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"It's true! Ask him yourself."

Dash rolled his eyes and turned back to Danny. "You wouldn't ever have anything to do with that dork, would you?"

Danny's lips were pursed thinly by this point. He made no reply as he glared at Dash through narrowed eyes.

"Anyway, she said I wouldn't have to invite Fenton if I invited you, so what do you say?" Dash flashed him a dazzling smile.

Danny turned away. "I think I'll pass."

Paulina stuck out her bottom lip and held her hands together under her chin. "Oh, please, ghost boy! Please come! I want to dance with you."

Danny took in her adorably cute plea. She was just _so_ pretty.

Paulina could sense that he was debating, could sense that he wanted to. She just needed to give him a little more encouragement. She put on her best sultry smile and held out her hands palm-up, flicked her fingers back at herself. "I'll show you how to rock my body all night if you come."

Well, how could he possibly say no to that?

Danny could feel heat building under his jumpsuit collar. "Okay, I'll…think about it."

Paulina squealed and threw her arms around him, pressed her head against his shoulder. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

Danny reddened and wondered if he should return the hug but opted to just stand awkwardly in her grasp instead. He caught Dash's eye. Dash was glaring at him with an envious scowl.

The main cafeteria doors burst open. The three teens looked to find Danny's parents in their ghost hunting jumpsuits, goggles on and guns at the ready.

"All right, where's the ghost?" demanded Maddie.

"Yeah, got the Jack o' Nine Tails all ready!" Jack held up the weapon proudly.

Danny watched Tucker and Sam run up and block their path.

"It's okay! Danny Phantom took care of it," Tucker told them.

"What? Phantom?" Maddie looked around and locked eyes with the half-ghost who was still in Paulina's arms.

Danny grimaced. "Uh, I gotta go, sorry." He turned intangible and phased down into the floor. He then invisibly reappeared next to Sam and Tucker before changing back.

"Oh, hi, sweetie!" his mother greeted him enthusiastically. "Didn't see you there. But it's not safe here. You know there's a ghost—"

A voice came on over the intercom system just then, telling all students that the ghost crisis was over and that classes would resume as normal. Danny left with Sam and Tucker before his mother could press him for information about where Phantom might've gone.

"What were you doing, Danny? What happened with you, Paulina, and Dash?" demanded Sam crossly. The way Paulina hugged him, and the way Danny just _let_ her. She was going to kill that girl one of these days.

"Oh. Dash invited me to his party tomorrow night." Danny casually held up the invitation.

"What? No way!" Tucker snatched the invitation from Danny to check its authenticity.

"Yeah, Paulina wanted me to go, so Dash invited me."

"You said no, right?" asked Sam.

Danny did not look at her as he shyly replied, "I told them I'd think about it."

Sam's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious! I mean, the word will spread that you're going to be there, so you can bet there's going to be ghost hunters waiting for you, not to mention reporters and news channels with cameras that will want to interview you or something!"

"I'd be careful. I'd only appear to Paulina when she was alone." Danny realized how stupid that sounded before he could stop himself.

"Right, the queen of popularity alone." Sam rolled her eyes. "Let's just go to class."

Paulina passed the three with Dash, chattering excitedly about her encounter with the ghost boy and how he would definitely come to the party, totally! Danny listened to her gushing with a small smile.

* * *

 **Original reviews**

 _Invader Johnny: Three words come to mind: Danny IS oblivious._

 _katiesparks: I normally don't like Paulina fics but I can't help but be interested in this one especially since it's got jealous Sam in it,Sam's hilarious when she's jealous_

 _ghostgirl327: aww poor sam V_V yes danny is shallow sometimes_

 _gosullivan: Damn does Sam have it bad in this one..._


	4. The Moon Under Her Feet

**Author's note:** To my guest reviewer: Dash traded a guy he can't stand for a guy he can't compete with. Haha, that's awesome. And he's not as past the "girl locker room phrase" as he is in Undressed. In Undressed, I imagine him to be fifteen and a half (maybe even older; just somewhere between fifteen and eighteen). In this fic, he's between fourteen a half and fifteen (it's set at the end of the second season since that's when I first started uploading the original story, April of 2006).

And as for making references to my other fanfiction...I have too much fun. XD

I am the Paulina writer. I went on a fic-hunting spree.  
And fics about our Latina, well, I could find only three,  
And all three were so hateful. All three wanted her dead.  
She was only seen as the queen of mean,  
So I came up with this scheme though it seemed extreme:  
I would make her look good instead.

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **The Moon Under Her Feet**

Her complexion was flawless, her eyeshadow glamorous, her lip color immaculate. Paulina took a break from fixing up her make-up to admire herself in her vanity mirror. How glorious mirrors were. How awful it would be if everyone was allowed to behold her beauty while she could not.

She would be going out with Star in just an hour for a girls' night. She of course had many date proposals for that Friday—boys simply couldn't resist her; just her curse for being so beautiful—but she had turned them all down. There was only one boy she wanted, one boy who was worthy of her.

Paulina's eyes fell on a photo of the ghost boy she had taped to the frame of her mirror. She sighed dreamily, her head falling to her vanity desk as she melted in his adorable perfection. She hoped beyond hope that he really would come to Dash's party, that he would come especially for her.

She had never had a real crush before. She had never felt this way about any boy before. Any other boy she had had any interest in was based purely on looks, on possessive feelings of lust. The ghost boy was of course undeniably gorgeous, but he was so much more than that, so thoughtful and caring and understanding, so dashing and gallant and manly.

In interactions with other boys, she was the one in control, the one who called the shots, the one who dominated. But the ghost boy made her feel out of control, out of her mind, giddy and girly and gushy.

Surely that meant something, right? Surely, she and the ghost boy were meant to be.

Her cell phone rang. Paulina picked it up and groaned at the Caller ID name. She debated declining the call before finally accepting it. "Dash?"

"Hey! How's it hanging?" came the jock's enthusiastic greeting.

"Fine." Paulina put him on speaker, set the phone down, and resumed fixing her make-up. "You need something?"

"I just wanted to call about tonight. What time should I pick you up?"

Paulina scoffed at his audacity.

"You up for crepes? Crepes sound awesome to me. Don't they just sound awesome? Oh, wait, are you still on that weird diet? Well, you don't have to get a crepe. I could just get one, and then—"

"Dash, do you not remember what I told you earlier?"

"Hmm." Dash pondered for a moment. "When?"

Wow, and he wondered why she didn't want to go out with him ever again. "At lunch?"

"Oh, you mean when Star said you have the hots for Fenton?"

Paulina growled. "I do _not_ —"

"I know, that's crazy, right? How could someone like you ever be interested in a nerd like him?"

Well, at least Danny would actually _listen_ to her.

"Dash, sorry, but I have a date with the ghost boy tomorrow night, remember? I can't be going out with you or anyone else when I promised a dance with him."

"Come on. How do you know he's even going to come?"

The way the ghost boy had looked at her, the way he seemed to soften in her embrace. "He'll be there."

Dash groaned with exaggerated irritation. "Okay, but that's tomorrow. Don't you want to do something tonight?"

"I'm going out with Star tonight."

"Oh, good idea! I could bring Kwan. It could be a double date."

Paulina rolled her eyes. "Dash, look, how about I come an hour early to your party tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah! That'd be great. So, that's tomorrow, but what about tonight? I really think we should—"

"See you tomorrow night, Dash." Paulina disconnected the call and ignored his next attempt to call her back and his persistent texts.

Paulina once again looked at her picture of the ghost boy. She couldn't go out with any other boys, not when she had a date with _him_ to look forward to.

-DP-

"You were right, Tuck" said Danny as he exited the theater with Sam and Tucker. "That was the best Anti-Timmy Force movie yet."

"So you liked it?" asked Tucker.

Danny smirked with lidded eyes. "What do you think?"

"Well, you have to admit that the special effects were incredible!"

"I still could've done without it."

"Aw, come on, Danny. Isn't it just fun to hang out with your best friends?" asked Sam.

Danny smiled at her. "It's the best."

Lingering gazes. Sam held his for as long as she could.

"Shall we hit up the Nasty Burger?" suggested Tucker.

"I'm kind of in the mood for ice cream," offered Sam instead.

"I'm with Sam," said Danny.

"You should be." Tucker smirked at him.

Sam blushed as Danny only looked at Tucker in confusion.

At the nearest ice cream shop, Tucker began to give ideas about what to do the following day.

"They've got a new virtual reality game at the mall," he said excitedly. "I think we should check it out. And then there's some sort of event going on around seven—"

"Well, actually." Danny kept his eyes down on his sundae. "I'm going to go to Dash's party tomorrow night. As Phantom."

Tucker blinked. Sam gasped and practically dropped her spoonful of vegan ice cream. Danny looked up at them somewhat awkwardly.

"Danny, no! Bad idea! Why?" Sam studied his face, hoped that he wasn't serious.

"Paulina really wants me to, and I don't want to let her down."

"And just what has Paulina done for you that makes you feel like you owe her something?"

Danny twirled his spoon in his sundae and shrugged.

"Exactly, _nothing_." Sam could feel her anger building, and she couldn't stop it. "You really need to get over this stupid crush you have."

Danny looked up at her with a scowl. "I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say you were. I said your _crush_ on Paulina is stupid. Don't you ever listen?"

"I am listening, and I can hear that you still haven't stopped being jealous of Paulina."

Sam's jaw dropped. Tucker winced.

"Take that back," growled Sam.

"Not until you take back what you said."

"But it _is_ a stupid crush. You only like her because she's pretty! You're as shallow as she is."

"Oh, so now you're calling _me_ shallow?"

"You _are_ shallow! And you're going to get yourself captured or killed tomorrow because of it!"

"Well, at least I'll go out dancing with a girl who actually likes me."

Sam wanted to scream at him. _I like you, too! I like you more than she ever could._

Yes…she did like him.

Why was she hurling such insults at the boy who meant more to her than anyone else?

Sam lowered her gaze and sighed deeply. "Danny, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Danny's tone calmed. "Hurt as in captured by ghost hunters?"

"No. I mean, yes, but I mean…Paulina could never return your feelings, not in the way you want her to." Sam kept her gaze down. "You've seen it yourself, experienced it from her firsthand. She's just a pretty face that will tell you pretty lies."

Danny, the most sensitive boy she knew, someone she never liked to see looking sad. If she let Paulina hurt him, she would never forgive herself.

"I know, Sam."

Sam raised her eyes.

"I know that she wouldn't hesitate to hurt or use me. Danny Fenton, I mean. But I think she really does like Danny Phantom." He paused. "She won't try to hurt me in my ghost form."

"But your ghost form isn't the real you. It won't be real, Danny. Is that really worth the risk of being captured?"

"I just want one dance, just one moment to know what it's like to be with her. And then maybe I can…get over this stupid crush."

Danny smiled at Sam kindly. Sam smiled back with a blush.

At the end of the night, Tucker disappeared into his house, but not before winking at Sam. Sam turned to Danny with whom she was now alone.

"Shall we?" Danny asked.

"Shall we what?" Sam swallowed. His lips looked so soft and inviting.

"Head for your house?"

"Oh." Sam chuckled in secret embarrassment. "Yeah, sure."

They began walking in the direction of Sam's house.

"I'm sorry," Danny said quietly.

"What for?"

"For the way I acted earlier, what I said. I feel bad. I don't know, Paulina just makes me feel all…weird." He chuckled. "I know I need to get over her."

"I'm sorry, too." Sam kicked at the ground a little as she walked. "And it's okay. You're a boy. I don't blame you for acting like that around pretty girls."

"I don't act like that around _you_." Danny grimaced as soon as the words were out.

"Well, that's because I'm not…"

"Sam, no! Are you kidding? You are _so_ pretty." Danny sputtered and reddened. "It's just, you know, you're my best friend, so I feel comfortable with you."

Sam suppressed a pleased smile and kept her eyes to the ground.

Something was suddenly glowing next to her. She turned to see that Danny was now in ghost form.

"Danny, what are you doing?" she asked in surprise.

"I just feel like flying." He held out a hand to her. "Flying's nice, right?"

Sam held her breath as she took his hand. He pulled her up into the air, rushed with her into the night sky just below the clouds. Danny turned them so that they were gliding on their backs beneath the vapory plumes shining with starlight. His arm was around her waist to keep her up.

In his strong embrace, she took in the sight of the moon, her legs swinging and kicking toward it as they flew.

Sam reached out her fingers and ran them through the clouds. "They're so cold. And wet."

Danny reached out his gloved fingers. "I wouldn't know."

"What, you've never flown up here without your jumpsuit?" asked Sam cheekily.

Danny eyed her in wary amusement. "No one wants to see that. I'm trying to _protect_ the people of this town, not scar them."

Sam spoke before she could stop herself. "Nah, it wouldn't scar them. I certainly wouldn't mind seeing that."

Danny raised a brow but did not say anything.

"Uh, I mean, you know, because I've seen you in your underwear before." Sam swallowed and shrugged. "So it wouldn't be so shocking to me."

Danny laughed, such a sweet sound. Sam chuckled herself. "But you can feel the clouds against your face, can't you?" she asked.

Danny gazed up in thought, then moved his head upward right into the clouds. After a few seconds, he leaned back with a gasp. "Certainly wet, but they actually feel a little warm to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Maybe my body temperature when I'm a ghost is lower than the clouds?"

Sam snuggled in just a little closer to him. "You don't feel that cold to me."

His arm wrapped around her just a little tighter.

They flew for some time in this manner, Danny pointing out various stars and constellations. Sam did not have any particular interest in astronomy herself, but she loved just how excited Danny sounded as he talked about something he had such passion for, the delightful lilt in his voice and the genuine grin that lit up his whole adorable face.

She'd be willing to just count the twinklings of the stars as long as she was doing it with him.

All too soon, they were descending, and Danny gently set her down in front of her house.

"Sorry for all my rambling," said Danny sheepishly. "I kept you up there way longer than I should've."

"I liked it," said Sam. "It was cute."

Danny mock-pouted. "I'm not cute."

"Sorry. I meant 'manly.'"

"That's more like it."

The two were silent for a moment.

"I better get going," said Danny.

"You sure you can't stay?" Sam wrung her hands. "We could just talk or something."

Danny gazed at her with soft eyes. Sam gazed back and wondered what he was thinking.

He checked the time on his phone. "It's almost midnight. You know how serious my parents are about my curfew."

Sam nodded in understanding and opened her front door. "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can't wait." He gave her a final smile before taking off.

Sam watched him leave, mesmerized. He looked so beautiful when he was transformed.

* * *

 **Original reviews**

 _Invader Johnny: Hell yeah! Sam/Danny! now that's a pairing we can all enjoy_

 _Punker88: danny really does have a thick head...poor Sam. ;(_

 _L'ange-Sans-Ailes: glad i don't hate paulina enough to not read this story_

 _ghostgirl327: aw i wanted him to stay V_V_

 _NixieTrix: I do love Paulina, she adds so much to the show and Danny's development as a character. I absolutely adore her, lol._

 _Lisa-24-7: ah, Danny really is clueless isn't he, can't he just admit that they were meant to be?_

 _Kimnd: Ah, good job Danny. Thank god you're not a complete asshole! Kid's got good instincts, too- noting that Paulina actually seems to genuinely like Phantom, as opposed to what she normally does. One nitpick- the pacing at the end is a tad wonky. It wouldn't have been out of place to give a description of a flying sequence, you know, to build... you know... the mood._

* * *

You guys really do mean so much to me. Thank-you for reading, and thank-you for lifting me up and motivating me to keep going.


	5. Nothing Is Always Anything

**Author's note:** Guest review - "Urban Jungle" aired several months after I completed uploading the original "Luckiest Girl." I started writing it after "Flirting with Disaster" aired (which was not long after "Secret Weapons" in which Danny's password was revealed to be _Paulina Fenton_ which suggested he still had a thing for her) and started uploading it after "Masters of All Time" aired but before "Kindred Spirits." When I finally finished uploading, "Reality Trip" had been the last episode to air. In other words, it was all before the third season. :b Crazy to think about now, but honestly, the third season was so terrible that I opted to keep this rewrite set where I had it originally.

I am the Paulina writer, and it didn't take me long  
To think of a story for my girl, a plot I thought was strong.  
I planned and thought and outlined, decided my intent.  
She'd trade lives with Sam and come to understand  
That she needed to change her shallow ways,  
And she'd be with Danny in the end.

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **Nothing Is Always Anything**

Saturday morning, Paulina felt the humidity in the air coming in from her slightly open window. She moved to her window and pushed the curtains aside to reveal a cloudy sky. Rain? She hoped not. As a cheerful person who loved sunlight and heat, she despised rain.

She checked the time. Ten in the morning. She still had plenty of time to get ready for Dash's party, plenty of time to transform herself, become even more beautiful than she normally was.

But if it rained…rain was never good for a party.

But if the ghost boy showed up, then no amount of rain could ever ruin it for her.

-DP-

At the mall in the afternoon, Danny's eyes kept being drawn to Sam. Was there something different about her? Clothes were the same. Make-up was the same. Hair was the same. She even smelled the same, a flowery scent of lavender and jasmine—

Why was he thinking about how she smelled?

She looked the same; he was sure of it.

So then why did he feel as if he had never seen her like this before?

"Can you believe this?" Sam angrily held up a black and white bra and panty set that bore Danny Phantom's logo. "Vlad has gone way too far this time."

"Yeah, well, what are you going to do about it, Sam?" asked Tucker with a shrug. "Not like you can sue him, especially since that would require you revealing your relationship with Amity Park's most wanted ghost."

Danny stared at the lingerie in Sam's hands and imagined how she'd look in them.

He looked away in flushed embarrassment, tried to look at something else, anything else, but as he glanced at various shirts and dresses and jeans and even more lingerie in each store they perused, he could only think about how they would look on Sam.

"What are you looking at, Danny?" asked Tucker suddenly.

Danny realized that he had been staring at a particular outfit and turned away with a blush. "Nothing."

Tucker plucked the outfit from off the rack and studied it: a form-fitting black shirt with violet designs twisting up the long sleeves and back coupled with a tight black mini skirt with silver chains dangling from its belt loops. "Hmm. Not really sure you could pull this off, buddy. I mean, I think you've got the legs for it, but—"

"Oh, shut up." Danny took the outfit from Tucker. "I was just thinking, you know, that it might look good on _Sam_."

"You really think so?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I mean, it seems like something you would wear anyway."

Sam looked at him with a shy smile. Danny was unable to hold her gaze as he bit his lip.

"Can we get something to eat now?" asked Tucker. "I'm starving."

"I'm with you on that." Danny replaced the outfit on the rack.

The three left the store and had almost reached the food court when Sam halted.

"Hey, I'm going to go check out Hot Topic, okay? Since you two never wanna go in there with me."

"I wouldn't mind," said Danny sincerely. "We could go after we eat."

"No, no, really." Sam chuckled. "You two would probably just embarrass me anyway."

"Aw, no, we wouldn't!" insisted Tucker. "We're just as geeky as anyone who shops there."

"You're the wrong kind of geek for a place like that, the mainstream type." Sam waved a dismissive hand. "I'll meet up with you in a bit, okay?"

She hurried away. Danny watched her leave, watched the way her ponytail bounced as she walked.

A little while later, Danny sat with Tucker with glazed vision, picked up a French fry every so often and put it in his mouth.

"Dude, are you okay?" Tucker finally asked.

Danny blinked and focused his gaze. "Hmm, what?"

Tucker took a bite of his double meaty burger. "You look possessed or something."

Danny sighed and swirled a fry around in some ketchup. "It's Sam."

"What about Sam?"

"I don't know. I can't stop thinking about her. I mean, she's been looking really pretty lately, don't you think?" His fry was now soaked with ketchup, but Danny continued to swirl it around.

"Sam's always been pretty, Danny."

"Well, yeah, I know, but…" He trailed off, unable to find the right words.

Nothing was said for a moment.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" asked Tucker, leaning forward with bright eyes.

Danny's face fell as he shrugged. "I don't know. She's always getting on me for having stupid crushes. What if she just thinks this is a stupid crush, too?"

"Danny, trust me—"

"And, well, maybe she's right. Maybe I don't really know which of my feelings are real and which aren't. I mean, I still like Paulina, and then there's Valerie, too."

Tucker was about to reply when someone caught his attention. "Hey, speaking of Valerie."

"Hey, Tucker. Hey, Danny," said a pretty and well-built girl as she came up behind Danny.

Danny turned to look at her, his pulse quickening. "Hey, Valerie!"

Valerie moved beside Danny so that he could see her more easily. "Danny, are you okay? Your face is all red."

"I'm fine. Just a little hot." So definitely _not_ a lie.

"So, what brings you to our table?" asked Tucker.

"I just wanted to talk." She looked down at Danny. "Well, actually, I wanted to ask you something, Danny."

Danny forced himself to breathe as he looked up at her, her beautifully toned arms and her cascading locks of thick hair. "Sure. Ask away."

"Your parents are ghost hunters, right?"

Danny blinked. He had not been expecting this question. "That's right."

"And you've heard the rumors about the ghost kid possibly appearing at Dash's party tonight, right?"

Danny glanced at Tucker apprehensively. "Ah, no. Where did you hear that?"

"Where did who hear what?" asked a different female voice. The three looked to see Sam coming up to them with a bag clutched in her hand. She took a seat at the table with Danny and Tucker.

"Sam, you're here!" exclaimed Tucker.

"Good eye," said Sam. "What are you guys talking about?"

"The ghost kid. He's going to be at Dash's party tonight," said Valerie with a twinkle in her eye.

"Ah." The goth gave the half-ghost an I-told-you-so look. "Well, it's just a rumor, right?"

"Well, yeah, there's no guarantee, but that's why I wanted to ask Danny what he thought." Valerie leaned against the table and looked directly at the boy. "Since your parents are ghost hunters, I thought maybe you'd know. Do your parents think he might be there?"

Danny recalled that morning at breakfast, how his parents were already excitedly talking about Phantom making an appearance at some high school party and how they had to be there because they weren't about to let anyone else capture him, not when they had been pioneers in ghost research.

"No, no, they haven't said anything." Danny gave Valerie his most charming smile. "But, ah, I'll let you know if that changes."

"Why do you want to know anyway, Valerie?" asked Sam.

Valerie straightened up nervously. "Oh, no real reason. I'm just curious." She rapped her knuckles a couple times on the table. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you guys later." She waved and briskly walked away.

"I'm guessing she's going to get her ghost-hunting stuff ready," said Sam with a smirk.

"Great. My parents, Valerie, and probably a dozen other ghost hunters all know." Danny cradled his head in his hands. "What am I gonna do?"

"You could not go," suggested Sam.

Danny lifted his head and mulled the thought over.

"Aw, come on, Danny! The possible danger would be kind of fun, don't you think?" asked Tucker with sparkling eyes.

Sam elbowed him in the side, causing him to yelp.

"Paulina's really looking forward to seeing me," murmured Danny. "I'll just be extra careful."

"Sure, Danny. Good plan." Sam rolled her eyes and stood. "I'm going to go get something to eat." She walked away.

Danny frowned. "She really is against me going, huh?"

"She's just worried about you." Tucker opened the shopping bag that she had left on her seat. "I wonder what she bought."

"Tuck, you can't go through Sam's—whoa!" Danny's eyes widened as Tucker took out part of the outfit he had been discussing with Sam earlier.

"Wow, she actually bought this!" remarked Tucker breathlessly.

Danny's mouth hung open in silent shock. Had she bought it just on his recommendation? Something inside of him stirred as he imagined her checking the size, going into a back room and trying it on.

"Man, she'd look _hot_ in this," said Tucker with a goofy grin.

Danny imagined the clothing hugging her form, accentuating her petite and feminine curves, her body pressing against his—

He shuddered. "I shouldn't be thinking about my best friend like that."

"Whoa, you're thinking about me _how_?" asked Tucker.

"Not you!" snapped Danny with a disbelieving glare. "My best _female_ friend, of course."

"Right, right." Tucker looked up. "She's coming back!" He quickly stuffed the clothes back into the bag.

"That was fast," said Danny tensely as Sam sat down with her tray.

"Well, all I got was salad," the goth said, pouring some dressing onto her vegetarian meal.

Danny watched her every movement, her fingers curling around her fork, a bite slipping between her violet lips.

Sam caught him staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"Oh." Danny cleared his throat and resumed eating his own food which he had completely forgotten about. "Uh, nothing. Sorry."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her smiling shyly.

* * *

 **Original reviews**

 _Invader Johnny: Are you SURE you like Danny/Paulina? because from the way this is going it seems like its gonna be a Danny/Sam which of course I so want that pairing to happen._

 _Punker88: LOL, Stupid Tucker... Danny finally is getting out of his cluelessness, slowly, but surely._

 _L'ange-Sans-Ailes: will all of this blow up in danny's face? or will he juggle it succesfully?_

 _EnigmaticPenguin: the "Whoa, you're thinking about me HOW?" comment from Tucker...hilarious! Made me fall of my chair. Which, considering how few things have been causing me to fall off my chair since I installed my new seatbelt, is a very, very good thing._

 _SerenSplash989: Okay, so I don't HATE paulina, but I don't think she has much depth and someone who can create that is pretty awesome... like you!_

 _Kimnd: Aw, come on Danny! Way to ruin all my ho yay hopes and dreams._

 _IcyGhostLlama: OH NO. CRAP. VALERIE KNOWS DANNY'S GOING. CRUD. CRUUUUUUUUUD. XD OMG, I LAUGHED SO HARD WHEN TUCKER THOUGHT DANNY WAS THINKING ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT. Sooooooo hilarious! XD_

 _ChildrenAreMySoulFood: Danny u horny mother fricker_


	6. Her Knees Deep in His Mind

**Author's note:** I'm working on a couple other fanfics at the same time as this, but what I like about this particular fic is that it's so cute and happy and not so heavy. I feel good writing it. My other fics do weird things to my head, but this one just makes me smile. I hope you guys like it, too!

I am the Paulina writer, and I was finally ready to share  
The story I'd been working on though it met with little fanfare.  
Many were just not into her, but I still got some reviews.  
They were mostly kind, and I changed some minds.  
They all stated their yearns and different concerns.  
I did my best to keep them enthused.

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **Her Knees Deep in His Mind**

"Want me to drive you, Paulina?"

Paulina smiled at her father. "That's sweet, Papa. But I'd rather take my moped." She picked up her purse and looked over herself one final time in the hallway mirror. Hair curled, lips glossed, eyes smoked. "That way, I can leave on my own if I need to."

"Well, if any boy gives you trouble, you can always call me."

Paulina hugged her father. "Of course. But I'm a big girl now. Don't worry." She headed out the door. "I never let boys mess with me."

On her moped, she raced through the town, her long tresses whipping behind her. She looked up into the darkening sky that was covered with clouds, hoping to catch a glimpse of the ghost boy heading to the same location.

Just as she had promised him, Paulina arrived at Dash's house about an hour earlier than his party was set to start, but to her surprise, she was not the only one there. She drove past the crowd of people and vans to park and lock up her moped by Dash's garage. They paid little attention to her as they excitedly chattered amongst themselves.

She knocked on Dash's front door. The blond jock grinned the moment he saw her. "Paulina, you look amazing!"

"I know." Paulina shrugged and walked inside, smoothing out the lines of her short blue dress.

Dash led her into the living room. "Well, what do you want to do until the party actually starts?" He sat on his couch and patted the spot next to him.

"Why are all of those vans and people out front?" Paulina asked, intentionally ignoring his question.

Dash looked in the direction of the front door. "Oh, yeah. Since it got around that Danny Phantom might be at my party, a bunch of news people and ghost hunters decided to stake out here." He mock-glared at her. "Which means we won't be able to have any alcohol tonight."

Paulina scoffed. "Why are you looking at me like that's my fault?"

"Because it is! You're the one who insisted that I invite Phantom."

"I think having the ghost boy as a party guest is way better than having alcohol."

"He better show up, then. That's the only way he could make it up to me."

"He will. I'm sure he will." Paulina sighed deeply and smiled.

Dash studied her with an amused smirk. "You really are obsessed with him, aren't you?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Dash sighed and put his arms behind his head. "Aw, what does that guy have that I don't?"

"Do you want me to write a list?" Paulina was only half-joking.

Dash chuckled. "I see how it is." He patted the couch again. "Come on, come on. Sit with me!"

"Don't you want to finish getting ready?"

"I'm totally finished!"

Paulina looked him up and down, took in his baggy jeans, wrinkled shirt, and tousled hair. "I don't think so."

Dash groaned. "Fine, fine. I'll be back soon." He began to leave, then turned back to face her. "Unless you'd like to come to my room with me."

"Bye, Dash."

"No, I mean, you could help me decide what to wear—"

"You're old enough to be choosing your own clothes." Paulina smirked at him.

Dash returned the smirk. "All right, but don't get too excited all alone thinking about—" He imitated Paulina's accent. "— _the ghost boy!_ "

"Hey, are you making fun of me?"

"Maybe just a little." Dash winked and disappeared down the hall.

Out the window, Paulina could see reporters, cameramen, and ghost hunters setting up equipment. But they wouldn't be enough to scare the ghost boy away, right? Surely, the ghost boy had been up against greater enemies than this.

He would definitely come for her. From the way he had looked at her, she was sure he liked her, too.

-DP-

"Oh, man. Look at 'em all." Danny grimaced as he hid behind some trees with Sam and Tucker. Dash's party was already in full swing, and surrounding the spacious backyard were reporters and ghost hunters waiting for a glimpse of the ghostly hero of Amity Park. Even his parents were there, hooded and standing together holding ecto-guns at the ready.

"Oh, well. You tried." Sam shrugged. "Why don't we do something at my place?"

"You do have that new virtual reality game I've been dying to try," said Tucker.

"No, I don't want to let Paulina down." Danny had been watching the pretty Latina since the moment she appeared outside. She was chatting with a group of boys, but every so often, she would look around and up before returning her attention to the boys with a hint of disappointment in her eyes. "She doesn't really look she's having much fun."

"So?" asked Sam indifferently.

"Well, you know how she loves to dance, so maybe she's waiting to dance with _me_."

"Fine, go then! Get caught! I don't care," yelled Sam.

"Sam might be right, Danny," said Tucker. "There really are a lot of ghost hunters here. It would be a big risk."

Danny weighed the possible consequences in his mind as he took in the number of people there waiting just for him. He had been up against some of the most frightening ghosts imaginable, but it was his fellow humans who wanted him for research and experimental reasons that most often haunted his nightmares.

He sighed. "Maybe we should go."

Tucker and Sam started walking away. Danny turned to follow them when quick movement from Paulina caught his eye. He stopped and watched her leave the group of boys she was with, forcefully pushing away the ones who tried to follow her. Even from a distance, he could see the disconsolate look on her face.

"Where's she going?" murmured Danny.

"What? Who?" asked Tucker.

"Paulina." Danny frowned. "She went inside."

"She probably just wanted to fix her hair or something," said Sam irritably. "Can we go now?"

"No, she seemed kind of sad." Danny waited to see if she would reemerge. "And why would she go inside when she's waiting for me to arrive? Wouldn't she want to be outside so she can look for me?"

Sam huffed in frustration. "Danny, you are _really_ getting on my—"

"Look!" Tucker pointed to the roof. Sam and Danny followed the direction of his finger to see a darkened figure walking along the top of Dash's house.

"It's Paulina!" gasped Danny. He ran to the front of the house away from the party going on in the backyard. Up on the roof above the front door, he watched Paulina sit down and hug her knees, her bare legs looking so smooth even in the dim light of the clouded moon. She stared up at the sky forlornly.

Sam and Tucker were soon beside him.

"She's so pathetic," muttered Sam.

"She's so beautiful," whispered Danny, his mouth open in awe. His pulse was accelerating, his temperature climbing.

Nothing was said for a moment as Danny stared up at his favorite fangirl.

"Go see her, Danny," Sam finally said.

Danny blinked and eyed Sam warily. "What? Really?"

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, sure. She's waiting for you." Her voice was shaking slightly. "We'll be right here if you need us."

Danny hesitated, seeing the sad surrender in her eyes. In that small moment, his desire to be with Paulina faded.

Tucker clapped a strong hand on his shoulder. "Go, man. Go get her."

Danny studied Tucker. Which girl was he talking about?

He scanned the area and transformed, lighting up the faces of his friends with his ghostly glow. He flew up into the air to meet Paulina.

* * *

 **Original reviews**

 _Invader Johnny: I wanna say that I agree with Sam, Paulina IS Pathetic._

 _Lonestarr: you really seem to be developing Paulina into a person, and I am interested in seeing how she plays out once the swap occurs. You even seem to be allowing Dash and co. to grow_

 _Trudyann B: Aw! that's so cute! Sam's jelouse!_

 _The Great Susinko: I do like how you are writting more about the story before going into the wish. It makes the story feel fleshed out, which makes it more enjoyable._

 _gosullivan: I like how Sam sugguested that Danny go over to Paulina. That was very mature._


	7. The Moon Within Her Heart

**Author's note:** When I wrote the original version of this eleven years ago, I honestly didn't like it very much. But this remastered version? I can tell you that I love everything about this version. ^^

Also, yes, I copied some lines from "Mind Wrapped." I just thought I had already said them so well there, so why bother rewording them?

I am the Paulina writer; I bring to you my fics.  
I've tried to make them worth reading. I started in 2006.  
I get more reviews than many but also fewer than some.  
Ah, but what the hell? You know it's just as well  
'Cause after awhile we all go out of style.  
Such is the nature of any fandom.

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **The Moon Within Her Heart**

Empty. Nothing but darkened clouds above her.

Paulina wrapped her arms around her knees and gazed up with longing. The music was blaring from the backyard, music that she normally would've been dancing to, showing off her years of dance lessons to all who would watch (and they all would, of course).

But she had no one to dance with.

She searched, but with the stars and moon covered by clouds and no ghost boy soaring through them, the sky looked as lonely as she was.

She arched her back, feeling the pleasant cracking sensation that moved up her spine. She had been to Dash's house a number of times, and the blond jock had once shown her how to get on his roof. She sat on the side away from his backyard and the party guests so that no one would see her.

But if he was still going to come, he would surely see her.

There was surely a good reason he wasn't there yet. A ghost fight, probably. He had to protect the town, after all. He couldn't put a silly party before that.

It wasn't because he didn't want to see her. That couldn't possibly be it.

She took off her heels and set them aside, wriggling her toes. She stretched out her legs and leaned back, felt a single drop of moisture hit her face. If it started raining hard, she would just go home. No point in staying at this party if the ghost boy wasn't there with her.

"Mind if I join you?" a young male voice asked her.

Paulina stiffened, afraid that Dash or some other boy had found her.

But there was something ethereal about the voice. It seemed to echo despite being out in the open air.

She turned slowly and beheld the shimmering visage of Danny Phantom standing on the roof not too far from her. She didn't move for a moment, afraid that if she moved that he would turn out to be just an illusion.

He smiled shyly. "Is that a no?"

Paulina jumped up and ran to him barefoot with outstretched arms. "You came!" She embraced him. "I was beginning to think—I mean, well—"

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting." The ghost boy's arms stayed at his sides as she hugged him.

Paulina pulled back and stared straight into his eyes, eyes so luminescent that it was almost painful to keep eye contact.

"I can't stay long," he said in a low voice. "You know, because of all of the ghost hunters here."

"Sorry about that," said Paulina. "I guess that was my fault for asking Dash to invite you. But you can dance with me for one song, right?"

"Of course. But you should know that I don't know a thing about dancing."

"That's a shame since you've got a perfect dancer's body." Paulina moved her hands down his toned arms, eyed his agile legs, admired his lithely youthful build that was so gorgeously accentuated by his form-fitting jumpsuit. She had never been this close to him for an extended period of time, and now she latched onto this reason to study his attractive physique.

The ghost boy looked down in embarrassment. "Um, thanks."

"You and I would look really good together." Paulina placed her hands in his. She could see the smallest green tinge in his face as he gazed at her in silence.

A new song began to play, a fast-paced number that got Paulina's hips moving without her even thinking about it, but it would certainly not make for a very romantic dance with the most beautiful partner she could ask for.

"Can we wait for a slow song?" she pleaded with the sexiest pout she could muster.

The ghost boy chuckled. "Sure."

But what to talk about until then? Paulina realized that she knew almost nothing about him apart from him being the town's hero.

She caught sight of something on his belt, a tube-shaped device. "What's that?"

The ghost boy looked down. "Oh." He unlatched the device from his belt. "I use this to capture ghosts."

"Cool! Can I look at it?"

The ghost boy held it out to her. "Sure. Just don't push this button here."

"Why? Will it blow up or something?"

"No, but it would suck me inside, and then I wouldn't be able to get out until someone who knows how to work it releases me." He smiled at her. "I'm trusting you with this, you know."

"I'm honored." Paulina kept her fingers as far from the button as she possibly could. "But if I _were_ to accidentally trap you inside of it, who could I ask to get you out? Who knows how to work it?" She turned it over and saw a name that made her frown. "Fenton?"

The ghost boy tensed at the mention of this name. "Uh, no, what makes you—"

"That's the name right here." She handed the Thermos back to him and pointed out the label.

The ghost boy took the Thermos and only stared at the name.

"Did Danny Fenton give this to you?"

The ghost boy's eyes glazed over. He blinked and refocused them.

"It's okay; you can tell me!" Paulina gave him a reassuring smile. "He's a friend of yours, isn't he?"

The ghost boy furrowed his brow. "What makes you say that?"

"I seem to recall you telling me to make out with him and to wrap my mind around the idea of 'Paulina Fenton.'" Paulina batted her eyes a couple times.

The color in the ghost boy's face darkened slightly. He put a hand to his forehead in what looked like embarrassment. "I did say that, didn't I?" He looked back at her with a sheepish grin and held his hands up. "Okay, I am _so_ sorry about that. It was a really stupid, immature thing to say."

"No, no! It was sweet," insisted Paulina.

The ghost boy eyed her warily.

"You were just being a good friend to Danny Fenton, right?"

The ghost boy's eyes shifted as he mulled this thought over. "I…guess you could put it that way."

"So, you admit it?" Paulina moved closer to him. "You and Danny Fenton are friends?"

The ghost boy chewed the inside of his cheek. "Well…I mean…I know who he is…"

"Poor guy," said Paulina wistfully. "He wants me so much, even managed to convince you to play him up for me. But unfortunately for him, there's only one boy for me." Paulina gave him her most beautiful smile, her best _come hither_ expression. "You…Danny Phantom."

His lips were parted slightly, his cheeks were glowing with color. She could see the desire in his eyes, the stirrings and beginnings of the sort of arousal she was used to bringing about in boys who interacted with her. But no boy looked nearly as adorable as he did in this state.

A new song began to play, a romantic ballad. Paulina looked in the direction from which the music was coming. "I love this song," she sighed.

She could see the ghost boy moving out of the corner of her eye. She looked back to see him holding out a gloved hand to her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with the most genuine smile.

Blushing, she placed her hand in his, laced and locked her fingers with his. Her other hand went to his shoulder while his went to her waist, well above her hip. Such a gentleman. She'd have been completely fine if he wanted to place it lower. All boys loved her best asset, after all, and she wasn't about to deny the only boy she ever wanted full access to it.

"I thought you didn't know how to dance," she whispered.

Short steps.

"I don't," he whispered back.

Small spins.

"You're doing pretty well for someone who doesn't know how to dance, then." Paulina looked down at the surface beneath them. "Especially considering how difficult it is on this slanted roof."

"Oh, well, then…" The ghost boy moved her hand he was holding up to his shoulder and gently placed it before letting go. His freed hand then found its way to her waist.

Paulina gasped as the ghost boy lifted her into the air by the waist, her bare feet leaving the roof and dangling below her. She linked her arms around him tightly, pressed herself against his chest.

"Don't worry. I've got you," he assured her in a soothing voice.

Such close contact, her legs swinging against and around and between his. There were no words, nothing to be said that could possibly be worthy of this moment. She could only stare at him as he spun her around in time to the music.

"Is this okay?" he asked softly.

Paulina finally found her voice. "It's incredible."

Twirling, her bare legs soaring away from him before colliding against him again.

She looked down at the roof which seemed to be getting farther away. "Are we getting higher?"

"Should I take us lower?"

"No. I was just wondering."

Their dance continued in comfortable silence. Paulina was mesmerized by his hypnotic hold on her. She was usually the spellbinding one, but this boy had magic she had no idea even existed.

A drop of water hit her nose. Paulina looked up. "Oh, no," she moaned as more rain drops began to fall. Light at first, but it wasn't long before they were too hard and dense to be ignored. Shrieks and yells could be heard from the backyard.

"Do you happen to have your purse with you?" asked the ghost boy.

Paulina looked at him curiously. "For what?"

"For the change in the weather."

Caught off-guard, Paulina let out a quick burst of laughter.

The ghost boy broke into a pleased grin. "You laughed at my pun!"

"Well, of course," giggled Paulina. "It was funny."

The ghost boy turned slightly green as he gazed at her fondly.

Paulina bowed her head and pressed herself against the ghost boy in an attempt to shield her face from the falling precipitation. She groaned loudly.

"Do you not like rain?" asked the ghost boy.

"I'm definitely a clear skies and sunshine kind of girl."

"I like that about you."

Paulina blushed and kept her face hidden against his chest. No other boy had ever made her feel shy before. "Really?"

"Absolutely. And if my date doesn't like rain, then I'll make it stop."

Paulina's breath caught. His _date_. He had actually used that word. Euphoric, lightheaded, Paulina barely noticed the falling rain. In fact, she could no longer feel it at all. All she could feel was his strong body against hers, his hands gripping her waist.

"Better?" he asked.

Paulina blinked and looked around and up. The rain was coming down hard, but she could not feel it. She looked at the boy in her arms curiously. "Are you doing this?"

"Mmm hmm."

Paulina grinned and gaped, watched the streams of water fall right through her arms. "How?"

The ghost boy shrugged nonchalantly. "Intangibility. Any ghost can do it. A parlor trick, really."

Paulina gazed at him in awe. "Is this really just ordinary to you?"

"No. Nothing about this moment is ordinary," he said in a hushed voice.

Her eyes roamed his face. Her arms still around his neck, she rested her head on his shoulder as he continued to spin her in the air, the rain falling in splashes around them. She had never thought of rain as romantic before, had always thought rain was just cold and uncomfortable and made her clothes damp and heavy and ruined her make-up and hair.

But being here with him now, the ambient sound of the rushing rain reverberating with the dreamy strums of the music, was the most enchanting experience. In a night that was otherwise dark, with his bright glow, it was as if the moon itself had decided to come down just for her.

She hugged him, hugged the moon close to her fluttery chest.

"Ghost boy," she murmured. "Danny. Can you do something for me?"

"Anything," he murmured back.

She lifted her head from his shoulder. "Kiss me."

She closed her eyes and moved in close to him, felt him move into her as well.

A chorus of shrill screams interrupted them. They both opened their eyes and looked at each other in confusion before turning toward the direction from which the screams had come.

Below them standing on the front lawn of Dash's house were all of the news reporters and ghost hunters along with dozens of party guests. They stared up at them as the rain continued to fall.

The ghost boy immediately landed the two of them on the roof and let go of Paulina as he studied the scene with an apprehensive grimace. Paulina could once again feel the rain against her skin.

"No, don't stop! Keep going!" a female reported shouted up at them, microphone in hand, spitting out a small amount of water as she spoke.

The ghost hunters pointed their guns at the ghost boy, who flinched.

"No, you promised you wouldn't shoot him until we got some good footage!" a male reporter pleaded.

"What, that wasn't good enough?" retorted a ghost hunter.

"Play another slow song!" another reporter demanded.

"How long do you think they've been there?" the ghost boy asked Paulina in a weak voice.

"I don't know," said Paulina truthfully.

"Hey, who is that up there with him?" the female reporter from before asked.

"That's Paulina!" a group of guys cried in unison.

"Paulina." The ghost boy grabbed Paulina's shoulders and looked at her seriously. "I have to go. Right now."

Paulina wanted to throw her arms around him and beg him to take her with him wherever he went. But instead, she kept her arms at her sides and nodded in understanding.

"You're not going anywhere, ghost!"

A new voice. The ghost boy and Paulina whipped their heads around to find a feminine figure dressed in a red and black suit hovering on a jet sled and wielding a huge gun that was pointed directly at the ghost boy. Only her face was visible, eyes that burned with hot ire. Paulina wondered where she had seen those eyes before. She was sure she had, but in the pummeling rain, it was hard to know for sure.

The ghost boy gasped and held Paulina close to him, as if he were protecting her. Paulina made a mental note to swoon about this moment later when she was safe.

Because he would definitely keep her safe. She had no doubt about that.

"Stay away from her!" the girl in red barked.

She fired a blast at the ghost boy. He skillfully dodged with Paulina still in his arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" he angrily demanded. He stood in front of Paulina like a shield. "It's me you want, not her!"

"Then move away from her." The girl in red aimed her gun at him again with gritted teeth.

"Please don't!" begged Paulina. From behind, she clutched the ghost boy's arms to prevent him from meeting the girl in red's demand. "Don't hurt him."

"Step aside, girl," the stranger ordered. "This ghost has cost me too much trouble."

Paulina shook her head and stood resolutely.

The girl in red growled. "Paulina, _move_."

Paulina's mouth opened slightly. The way this girl said her name so familiarly…

The ghost boy turned and grabbed Paulina around the waist again, but instead of going up like before, he took her down, down, down. Paulina screamed as he intangibly forced her down through Dash's roof and landed her on her back on the floor in a hallway upstairs.

She gazed up at him, on his hands and knees above her. She propped herself up on her elbows to bring herself closer to his face.

"I really have to go now," he said hurriedly. "I'm sorry." He jumped up and turned invisible, and Paulina could sense him flying away through a wall.

She stayed on the floor for some time, lay back and smoothed the soaked tresses of her ruined hair. Outside the open front door downstairs, she could hear the voices of all those who had interrupted the most magical moment of her life.

* * *

 **Original reviews**

 _Invader Johnny: Phew... thank god that the kiss didn't happen and I THINK I can take a wild guess at who screamed as both their faces were inches from each other_

 _L'ange-Sans-Ailes: i want paulina and danny to pair up, she almost seemed human_

 _redgrass-and-silvertrees: OH MY GOSH! You understand, someone understands! So Paulina is a snooty little popular jerk? She also happens to be a FANGIRL! This is THE only story (that i've seen anyway)where someone has shown her true fangirl nature!_

 _Punker88: Darni t, Valerie screws up again!_

 _Lisa-24-7: I can't beleive Paulina didn't recognize Valerie! Oh well she is clueless_

 _Brandersnatch: there's one thing you should know: The main reason people are starting to like Paulina is your story._

 _Kimnd: COOOOOCK BLOOOOOOCK_

 _IcyGhostLlama: THEY ALMOST KISSSSSSED! GAHHHHHH! *Whacks my head against a wall* STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! I SOOOOOO wanted them to kiss! D': STUPID GHOST HUNTERS AND REPORTERS... And Valerie! ARGH! DX_


	8. Mood Rub

**Author's note:** Danny certainly does not have the best luck. XD But that's what makes him fun to watch. Sure do miss that show...

I am the Paulina writer. I've come to give you something new.  
It may not be what you were looking for. It may not be right for you.  
It isn't hard for me to write, but it's hard for me to let you read.  
My heart feels so bared, and I'm always scared  
Since I'm a perfectionist who wants to impress,  
But I'm always set to succeed.

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **Mood Rub**

Along with everyone else gathered in Dash's front yard, Sam looked at the spot on the roof where Danny had been just moments before. Valerie flew off to search for him after he intangibly disappeared into Dash's house.

With Paulina in his arms.

Sam tried not to think about that detail.

The rain became a light drizzle. Sam's hair was sticking to her head. She pushed a wet strand out of her mouth and scanned the crowd of ghost hunters, reporters, and party guests still gathered.

Tucker pulled out his phone. "Maybe I should text him."

"No, wait, there he is," said Sam, pointing out a perfectly normal-looking dark-haired boy running up to them. His hair was also wet and sticking to his head. Way too pretty. Sam blushed at the sight.

"Did I miss anything?" Danny asked once he finally reached them, panting slightly.

"Danny!" Sam felt just as breathless as she embraced him. "We're so sorry. We just—they just came all of a sudden. Someone—some _idiot_ —thought he saw something on the roof, and—it just happened so fast—we couldn't stop them—"

"Sam, it's okay." Danny gently broke away from her. "I'm okay."

Sam looked down at the ground. "It's just…when I saw Valerie aiming her gun right at you…"

Danny shrugged and gave her a reassuring smile. "Not even close to the most dangerous situation I've been in."

Always so confident, never easily discouraged. Sam beamed at him with glowing admiration.

"No doubt you're gonna be a real hot topic now," said Tucker, "along with Paulina."

Sam turned away so that Danny wouldn't see the flash of irritation in her eyes. She had been looking up at Danny and Paulina not too long ago, watching them dance in the air and in the rain, romancing in their own quintessential chick flick.

How her blood boiled as she watched the two of them lean into each other for a kiss.

And how those girls screamed when she dropped a spider onto the shoulder of one of them.

Danny looked around at the crowd that was still gathered. "Let's get out of here," he said quietly, leading the way.

The three friends walked away from the party as the rain faded into just the lightest sprinkle. When they could no longer see Dash's house, Sam, trying to hide the hope in her voice, asked, "So, I guess this means you're over Paulina now, right?"

Danny looked at her quizzically.

"Well, you know, you said that you just wanted one dance with her, that you know she isn't the right one for you," Sam said in an attempt to refresh his memory.

Danny slowly nodded. "Right." He stared ahead at nothing, looking as if he could see everything.

Tucker snapped his fingers several times in front of his friend's blank face. "Danny! Hello!"

Danny blinked and looked back at the other two. "Oh, sorry."

"So, no more Paulina, right?" Sam smiled uneasily, hopefully.

"Well…" Danny massaged the back of his neck. "I don't know."

Sam huffed. This boy was going to be the death of her. "You don't know?"

"It's just…" Danny looked forward again with a dreamy sigh. "When we were together, it just seemed…right. I've never felt that way with a girl before."

Sam wanted to deck him, wanted to make him feel physical pain rather than whatever goofy thing he was feeling for Paulina in that moment.

-DP-

Behind the locked door of Dash's room, Paulina decided to wait until the party died down. After the ghost boy had left her, she heard a throng of people (who? party guests? ghost hunters? cameramen? she couldn't tell) enter through the front door downstairs which sent her sprinting to the blond jock's room. And now, she was stuck here unless she wanted to be mobbed and asked dozens of questions about her encounter with the ghost boy.

But it was too wonderful a moment to be disrespected like that. This wasn't about status or prestige or glamour.

The way he looked at her, the way he made her feel…

This was so much more.

She busied herself by looking around Dash's room, leafed through his risqué magazine collection and studied his bizarre teddy bear collection.

Music was still playing, music that made her natural dancer's body rock and vibrate in time. She flopped onto Dash's bed and stared up at the ceiling, imagined the ghost boy returning and invisibly taking her out of there and away so that they could resume their dancing.

At least Dash's bed was soft…

The doorknob started jiggling. Paulina blearily opened her eyes in confusion. She heard Dash's voice cursing from the other side of the door. She jumped and unlocked the door to reveal the brawny jock looking exhausted.

"Paulina?" He seemed startled to see her in his room. "There you are! I was looking for you."

Paulina moved aside to let Dash in. "What time is it?" she asked with a small slur.

"Almost midnight," said Dash.

"Oh, crap, my curfew." Paulina walked to Dash's mirror and looked herself over, finger-combed the tangles out of her hair.

"Yeah, a lot of people had to go, and the others wanted to go somewhere they could actually get drunk."

Paulina could see Dash's reflection checking her out from behind.

"Have you been in here this whole time? I mean, since, you know?"

"I just didn't want anyone to find me, so I hid in here." Paulina turned back to him. "Is that okay?"

"I could never possibly have a problem with the most beautiful girl in school hiding out in my room."

Paulina grinned, preened. Her heart was definitely taken by the ghost boy now, but she would never tire of hearing others acknowledge her beauty.

"You sure you can't stay?" he asked in a low voice.

"No, Dash. My papa would kill me. And he'd probably kill you, too."

"Well, do you want to maybe do something tomorrow?"

"My shoes!" Paulina looked up to the ceiling. "They're still on the roof."

"You left your shoes on the roof?" Dash sounded bewildered, but he was smiling. "I'll go get them."

"I'll go with you."

The two teens climbed up to the roof. The rain had completely stopped, but the slanted surface was still wet.

Paulina located her heels and leaned on Dash so that she wouldn't have to sit to put them back on. "They may not be comfortable, but they're very stylish."

"Girls and their shoes." Dash chuckled and slipped an arm around her waist from the side, let his hand trail down her abdomen and stop just above her hips.

"Dash." Paulina shook her head. "You and I aren't ever going to happen. Please don't embarrass yourself anymore trying."

Dash's voice took on a different, darker tone. "And you think you and Danny Phantom _are_ going to happen?"

Paulina glared at him. "You saw us here just a couple hours ago, didn't you?"

"Paulina, he's a _ghost_." Dash turned and leaned in closer, placed his other hand on her back. "He can't possibly give you what _I_ could give you."

His hands certainly did feel strong as they held her, but they didn't have that gentle touch she craved, the one she had felt not too long ago.

"Dash, just because he's a ghost doesn't mean he's incapable of—" Paulina forcibly plucked his hand off of her. "—being intimate."

"And how do you know that? You feel him against you or something?"

"Gross, Dash." Paulina rolled her eyes. "The ghost boy's not a raging hormonal teen like you and the other boys at our school." She turned up her nose haughtily. "He's a perfect gentleman."

Dash huffed. "Man, Star was right."

Paulina raised a brow. "Right about what?"

"You just like the pretty boy nice guy types, like Fenton and the ghost kid."

"I swear, you guys need to drop it with Danny."

"It's true, though."

"Danny and the ghost boy are _nothing_ alike."

"Oh, I agree for the most part." Dash crossed his arms. "Phantom's at least cool. But you can't deny that they have the same build. You know, smallish."

"They look nothing alike."

"Look, I—" Dash growled. "I just don't get why you'd prefer him over me. I mean, he's so busy! And he's always being shot at or something."

Paulina sighed and remembered how the ghost boy had protectively held her close, moved in front of her to shield her. "I think it's exciting."

"I can do exciting, too."

"Right. Your idea of excitement is crepes."

Dash scowled in offended disbelief. "Well, sorry I'm not a superhero."

"No need to apologize. It's not your fault."

Paulina climbed down the ladder back into Dash's house. Dash followed her, but he was silent. Paulina watched him put away the ladder.

"How are you getting home?" he finally asked, but he did not look at her.

"My moped. I locked it up outside."

"I'll walk you out there."

The two walked together in more uncomfortable silence. Paulina unlocked her moped, sat down, and started it.

"Paulina."

Paulina gazed up at the jock who now looked sad.

"You looked really beautiful tonight."

Paulina studied his face. A sincere compliment? Or was he just trying to get something? She could never be sure with boys except for the rare ones like the ghost boy or Danny—

No, who cared what Danny thought? His opinion certainly didn't matter.

But maybe…his _knowledge_ mattered.

As Paulina rode away, she recalled what the ghost boy had revealed to her about his relationship with Danny. She hadn't needed Danny's help after all in attracting the ghost boy to Dash's party, but perhaps that loser could still be of use to her.

* * *

 **Original reviews**

 _L'ange-Sans-Ailes: hahaha paulina shot down dash, i don't think i'll ever like dash_

 _Invader Johnny: I believe that Dash/Paulina would work better in the series and in fics._

 _Punker88: is that all Dash thinks about? Dang, love this chapter,, I feel bad for Paulina...and Danny. But Sam is the one who I feel REALLY bad for._

 _redgrass-and-silvertrees: sam is jealous, yes! DxS FOREVER!_

 _Gamma Jack Plasmius: Wow, this almost makes you feel sorry for Dash, almost. And Sam's about to lose it if she doesn't punch something. This chapter felt in character but at the same time, very true to real human feelings and emotions which some cartoons kinda 'cut'n'dry' a tad too much._

 _DreamaDove93: I feel sad for dash but he's really mean too so I don't think anything can be done_

 _Guest: Dash is a creep._


	9. Schemes and Dreams

**Author's note:** Yup, Paulina is still Paulina and can be quite manipulative, but I wanted to show that she can be genuine and that she can have true feelings of affection. Her crush on Phantom is not because of his status but because of his personality...and his exotic looks...but mostly his personality. :b

I am the Paulina writer, and I know just where I stand.  
Another fanfic writer, another Danny Phantom fan.  
Today, I am her champion. She'll always be my girl.  
Though many were confused, I still got tons of reviews.  
I'm so glad I could appeal 'cause you all make me feel  
Like the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **Schemes and Dreams**

"Here we go," said Tucker, pointing out a news article on his phone browser. "Can't believe how long it took me to find it, though. You think it'd be one of the big links on the front page!"

"It's not like it's really big news or anything, Tuck," said Danny, leaning against a row of lockers.

While the event had happened on Saturday, not much was mentioned in the Amity Park news on Sunday about the ghost kid being on the Baxter roof with a girl. An article about it was published on Monday instead. However, a news special covering the incident aired Sunday evening, and Danny was forced to sit through the whole newscast listening to his parents complain about the missed opportunity to catch him. Jazz kept smiling and winking at him knowingly, humming something that sounded suspiciously like _we know something they don't know!_

But despite the news footage being a little blurry due to the rain, he and Paulina and had looked so perfect together as they hovered in the air. He watched himself holding her in awe, proof that she was right there in his arms and that it wasn't a dream.

They just seemed to fit together.

"Paulina's sure getting a lot of attention," said Sam irritably as the Latina walked by with a crowd of students around her asking questions. Paulina only smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulders.

"Yeah," said Danny languorously. He stared at her, remembered how she looked pressed against him, recalled the dreams he had had about her the two previous nights. They fit together just as well in his dreams.

Sam frowned at his expression. She was tempted to pull him back into reality with a smack.

He suddenly tensed and straightened up. "Oh, man!" he whispered nervously. "She's looking at me!"

Sam and Tucker turned to see that Paulina was indeed eyeing their friend with a slight pout. She seemed thoughtful for a moment, then her pout turned into a seductive smile as she started walking toward him.

Danny's eyes widened. "She's coming this way! Quick, how do I look?" He turned to his friends in a panic.

"You have some stray hairs," said Tucker, pointing to the top of Danny's head. Danny frantically tried to smooth them down.

Sam grabbed his arm and forced him to lower it. "Danny, you look fine, and if Paulina doesn't approve of a few stray hairs, then that just proves how much of a shallow—"

"Danny, hi!" said Paulina sweetly. She walked right up to him, ignoring Sam and Tucker.

"Oh, uh, hi," said Danny, his voice coming out higher-pitched than he ever wanted it to around any pretty girl. "So, I read the article about you, and you were on TV last night."

"That's right." Paulina moved in closer to him. "Listen, can we have lunch together outside? Just the two of us?"

Sam wanted to strangle Paulina, wanted to wrap her fingers around that slender neck of hers and wring it until her flawless complexion broke out in popped veins. Tucker placed a hand on her shoulder, and Sam relaxed, breathed away the violent thought.

The bell rang just then. Danny tried his best to stay cool and lower his pitch. "Yeah, sure. I can do that."

Paulina chuckled coyly. "Well, see you then, Danny." She blew him a kiss and walked away with a saunter.

Danny watched her leave, then smacked his forehead when she was out of sight. "I feel like such a moron," he groaned.

"Aw, don't feel bad, Danny. You did okay." Tucker's eye twitched. "Sort of."

"It felt so natural on Saturday. I feel so nervous when I'm around her as Danny Fenton, but when I'm Phantom, it's like…I already know that she likes me, so it's okay."

Sam couldn't do this anymore. She was sick of Paulina, and she was sick of Danny _still_ fawning over her. "Whatever. Let's just go to class."

The three started walking. Sam continued to fume while Danny continued to dream.

-DP-

The bell for lunch would be ringing soon. Paulina sat at her desk and drew sketches of the ghost boy on the note paper where she should've been writing notes from the lecture. All day, she had heard whispers of her name, caught glances in her direction.

She grinned. They were all just jealous. Story of her life.

Up ahead, she could see Danny Fenton a few seats forward. A number of stray hairs were standing on top of his head and moving about in all directions, charged with static electricity.

He certainly did have nice hair.

And a nice back, too.

And his arms were definitely looking more and more muscular each day. She loved a guy with good arms.

She could see Star smirking at her. Paulina immediately looked back down at her sketches of the ghost boy. Star had of course teased her about inviting Danny to have lunch with her, but she had a plan, a scheme. The ghost boy had confirmed that he knew Danny. She was going to charm Danny into telling her more about the ghost boy. If she pushed just the right buttons with him, she was sure she could get him to tell her anything she wanted, and she was very good at pushing the right buttons with boys, especially boys who were already infatuated with her.

The bell finally rang. Paulina stood and collected her things. She then walked by Danny and waved to him. "Meet me outside, okay?" she said melodically.

Danny nodded, a bright blush lighting up his face. "Okay."

Paulina grinned and walked out into the hall, but not before seeing Sam's heated expression. She chuckled under her breath. She loved making that goth jealous, especially when it came to Danny.

"Enjoy your date with Fenton, Paulina," said Star with a laugh as the two friends walked to get their lunches from their lockers.

"Wait, what?" asked Dash, who had just joined them. "Date with Fenton? When?"

"Right now," said Star. "She's having lunch with him."

Dash grabbed Paulina's shoulder and forcefully whirled her around. "What? You're eating lunch with Fenton? Are you kidding me?"

"Lay off, Dash," said Paulina, pulling out of his grasp. She glared at Star. "I'm just doing this for today. Danny knows the ghost boy, and I'm going to ask him about their relationship."

"Wow. Are you really so obsessed with Phantom that you're willing to have lunch with a total dweeb for him?" Dash's eyes hardened. "Fine. I don't care."

He stormed off. Paulina didn't even bother to watch him leave.

But Star was once again smirking at her.

"What?" snapped Paulina.

"You've got it bad for Fenton," sang Star. "I'm gonna tell Phantom you're cheating on him."

Paulina only rolled her eyes and left to meet Danny.

-DP-

"I hope I don't blow this," said Danny as he started to walk out of the classroom. Paulina had just told him to meet her outside.

"Don't worry," said Tucker assuredly. "You'll be—"

Danny suddenly yelped and shook out his hand.

"What?" asked Sam with concern.

"I reached out for the door handle to hold it open for you, and it shocked me."

"Well, your hair's all back in place now," said Tucker with a small laugh.

"Anyway, Danny, your stupid lunch with Paulina…" Sam sighed. "You know she probably just wants something from you, right?"

"Probably," said Danny, "but that's still better than being ignored."

"I will never understand you boys," said Sam in disbelief. "You're seriously okay with being used as long as it's by a pretty girl?"

"Totally," said Tucker, meriting a low punch from Sam.

Danny smiled. "Sam, don't worry about me. If I can survive an ambush from a bunch of ghost hunters including Valerie, I can survive a lunch with Paulina."

Sam could not return his smile, could not even meet his gaze.

"And how else am I going to get her to like both parts of me? If she could just stop thinking of me as a loser, maybe..." He paused. "After Saturday night, I really think we could be something if she could just accept me as Danny Fenton, too."

In the cafeteria, Danny said a hurried goodbye to his friends.

"Aren't you going to buy something first?" asked Tucker. "You're supposed to be _eating_ with Paulina, aren't you?"

"You know I can't eat when I'm nervous, Tuck," said Danny. He ran off to meet Paulina.

Sam frowned. "It seems he's always nervous about something."

"Of course. Why do you think he's so thin?"

It was meant to be a joke, but the two friends could only manage weak smiles.

"I do worry about him," said Tucker quietly. "He really goes through a lot, and I feel like you and I can only do so much to help him."

"That's why I really wish he'd stop letting Paulina use him like this," said Sam. "Helping him out with ghost fighting is actually pretty easy, but helping him get over a broken heart…that's a tall order."

The two sat at their usual table with their lunches. Tucker started eating heartily while the goth twirled her fork in her vegetarian meal, slowly lifting bites into her mouth.

"Hey, geeks!" Dash called as he walked up to them.

Sam didn't look up. "What?" she asked irritably.

"Tell Fentonella that if I catch him hanging around Paulina ever again after today, I'm going to kick his ass." The blond jock was purple in the face.

"Feeling violent today, huh?" asked Sam nonchalantly.

"Paulina's the one who invited him to lunch, you know," said Tucker.

"I don't care. I will literally murder him if he even gets _near_ Paulina," said Dash seriously.

"I think you mean 'figuratively.' Murder is illegal, you know," said Tucker. Sam shot him a _seriously?_ glare.

"Shut up, nerd," barked Dash. "Just tell him I'm going to kill him the next time I see him with her."

"Sure thing," said Sam, still apathetic, still not looking at him.

Dash, a little confused by her response, walked back to his own table where Star and Kwan were sitting.

Sam narrowed her eyes at her technology-loving friend. "Tucker?"

"Yeah?"

"You really are a nerd."

* * *

 **Original reviews**

 _Invader Johnny: I like the last scene from this chapter, anyway I believe that Paulina will make the wish son, right?_

 _L'ange-Sans-Ailes: can't wait to see paulina and danny get closer, and if sam finally kills her_

 _Charlotte LaRouge: take your time getting to the wish, makes the story longer, more suspenseful, and all the better!_

 _Balkoth: Paulina's obsession is kinda creepy but you've done a great job capturing the brains behind the nearly flawless skin. If Danny isn't careful... :-)_

 _ailea: I've never been much of a Paulina/Danny fan, but this seems to convince me otherwise._

 _Lonestarr: Wasn't at all crazy about the "Secret Weapons" reference at the beginning of this chapter. (That episode did unspeakable, unpleasant things to Jazz.)_


	10. Phantom's Keeper

**Author's note:** To my guest reviewer, the meaning behind Sam's _seriously?_ look about Tucker correcting Dash's use of _literally_ was a mixture of both "I'm sure Dash knows that" and "are you trying to piss him off more?"

As an aside, as a linguist, I really hate when people try to correct my use of _literally_ , as if they seriously think I don't know the correct way to use it. I like to use language humorously, especially as a writer. Further, language changes, and there's nothing wrong with that.

Well, I could rant about linguistics for pages and pages (and I have in my Master's thesis, haha), but on with the story!

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **Phantom's Keeper**

Sitting in the shade of her favorite tree in the schoolyard, Paulina inspected her make-up in her pocket mirror. She had to be sure she looked good for Danny when he arrived. If she was going to manipulate him, she had to be completely mesmerizing.

She observed the fullness of her lips, made sure there were no smudges.

Lips that almost got to meet the ghost boy's…

Danny's reflection appeared in the mirror. She turned it so that she could see him better. She watched him look around for her with the cutest expression, one out to make a discovery. His eyes finally found her. She watched him approach in her mirror but did not turn just yet.

Mmm, that face…

She snapped her mirror shut. She couldn't be thinking about other boys that way, certainly not Danny Fenton.

But why did his nervous smile have to be so adorable?

"Hey," Danny said as he sat down next to her under the tree.

Paulina frowned when she saw that he was empty-handed. "Did you already eat?"

"I'm not really that hungry today."

"Danny, you can't skip meals." Paulina reached into her bag and pulled out half of her sandwich. "Here. Eat this."

He looked at it for just a moment. "No, thanks. I'm okay."

A thought crossed Paulina's mind, memories of what she had gone through not too long ago. "You're not anorexic, are you?"

Danny furrowed his brow in bewilderment.

"Listen, I went through an anorexic stage last year, and it really wasn't fun." Paulina held the sandwich out to him. "So just eat this. For me."

Hesitantly, Danny finally reached out and took it from her. "Thanks."

"I want you to eat that whole thing, got it?"

Danny laughed. "Wow, if I didn't know you better, I would think you actually cared about me."

"Hey, now, I _do_ care! You're already so thin."

"Uh…okay."

"Oh, no, sorry." Paulina flashed him a smile. "I don't mean to say you look bad." She leaned into him. "Quite the opposite, actually. You know you're one of the cutest boys in our grade, right?"

"Just in our grade, huh?" he asked with an amused smirk.

Paulina reached out and took his arm in both hands. She felt him up, squeezed and groped his swelling bicep. She could see his face out of the corner of her eye, his wide eyes and reddening cheeks. "Well, at the rate you're putting on all this muscle, I think it's safe to say you'll be one of the hottest guys in the whole school soon enough."

He was responding so marvelously to her flirtation. A little more, and he'd be completely hers to command.

"So, Danny." Paulina purposely used his first name. Boys loved hearing pretty girls use their names so casually and affectionately, and Danny certainly seemed to be no exception with the way he softened as she continued to hold onto his arm. "Have you spoken to the ghost boy since Saturday night?"

His body tensed. "Have I…? What?"

"You two are friends, aren't you?"

Danny pulled his arm out of her grasp. "Ah, why would you think—?"

"He told me," said Paulina. "In fact, we talked about you. I know all about how you help him out sometimes, give him your parents' inventions to help him fight ghosts, and in exchange, he acts like your wingman."

Danny's face went completely red. She could practically feel his temperature rise, the heat radiating from him.

"You know, Danny, I seem to recall the ghost boy telling me that I should _totally_ make out with you." Paulina inched closer to him so that their thighs were touching. "What do you think, Danny? Should I?"

"He didn't…I mean, I didn't tell him to…" Danny shook his head, noticeably flustered.

She put her fingers in his hair, soft and dense. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed, Danny." She could feel him melting, that key moment she knew so well, that moment when she could get any guy to do anything for her.

She knew she didn't need to go any further than this to get him to do what she wanted, to get him to tell her about the ghost boy. She knew that, but…some part of her actually wanted to kiss Danny. He really did look so cute, and she was sure he'd be a pleasant experience.

She just wouldn't tell Star.

She closed her eyes and moved in, but to her surprise, she didn't feel Danny move in toward her.

"Paulina, stop."

Paulina opened her eyes to see Danny with a hand up to prevent her from getting any closer.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

This confused Paulina. She never had a guy stop her like this before. She tried moving into him again. "Isn't it obvious?"

Danny backed away, enough that Paulina had to pull her hand away from his hair. "Paulina." He gave her a small smile. "Why don't you just tell me what it is you need from me?"

Paulina blinked.

"Really, I don't mind helping you if you just ask." Danny looked at her kindly. "You don't have to try to seduce it from me."

Paulina backed away from him in astonishment. He saw right through her ploy, was able to resist her wiles, and yet he wasn't upset at all, was even willing to still help her out despite her underhanded attempt to toy with his emotions.

And the way he gazed at her now with those lovely blue eyes…

Paulina bit her lip and looked down at her hands. "Well, truthfully, I wanted to ask you about the ghost boy."

"I'm not surprised. You've been obsessed with him for awhile now," remarked Danny.

"You _are_ a friend of his, right?" Paulina looked up at him again. "I mean, he had a thermos that had your last name on it, and he really did say that to me once, you know, about how I should make out with you."

Danny groaned. "If he really did say that, then I'm sorry. I'm completely mortified that you remember it so well."

Paulina laughed. "It's fine. I'm used to it."

"I'm sure you are." Danny also laughed, but it was a gentle laugh. "I mean, you _are_ the prettiest girl I've ever seen." His smile quickly disappeared, as if he was afraid that he had said too much. He looked away.

"Aw, well, thank you. That's so sweet." Paulina beamed. She was well aware of her beauty, but it was always nice to hear it confirmed, even from someone unpopular like Danny.

Well…maybe especially from him. He really seemed to mean it, like he wasn't trying to get anything from her.

"But anyway, Danny, do you think you could tell me about the ghost boy?" Her eyes lit up with hope. "Please, can you tell me where I can find him? He really seemed to be into me Saturday night, even called me his 'date,' but I don't have any way to contact him. Do you know how I could get in touch with him?"

Danny was quiet for a moment. Paulina watched him, could see that he was debating something in his mind. He finally looked at her, apparently reaching a decision. He stood, a movement that Paulina instantly knew was not in her favor.

"You're right, Paulina. I'm…his friend." He gave her an affable smile, his cheeks still tinged with a bit of pink. "That means I have to keep his secrets."

Paulina gazed up at him from the grass. Was this real? Was a guy actually declining to grant her request?

He held up the still uneaten sandwich she had given him. "Thanks again. See you in class, okay?"

He walked away, leaving her alone under the tree to ponder what secrets Danny Fenton knew about Danny Phantom.

* * *

 **Original reviews**

 _Invader Johnny: Well this is really REALLY unexpected of Danny, not that I'm complaining of course, remember I'm not a fan of Danny/Paulina._

 _L'ange-Sans-Ailes: awesome chapter, poor tree_

 _Balkoth: Ha! You really can write I'll give you that. There are many many names/words that could describe Paulina's behavior in this chapter but none of them at the front of my mind are polite so we'll let it go._

 _ChildrenAreMySoulFood: side note: Paulina having dealt with anorexia makes so much sense. I applaud you._


	11. Some Enchanted Ghost

**Author's note:** Enjoy! The real story starts here.

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **Some Enchanted Ghost**

"Danny, how'd your lunch with Paulina go?" asked Tucker when the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

Danny shrugged as he walked with his friends to their next class. "Fine."

Sam frowned at his somewhat sad tone. "Did something happen?"

Danny sighed. "She's just only interested in my ghost side. I'm not sure what I was thinking, hoping I could get something else out of it."

"Wait, what happened exactly?" asked Tucker.

"She only wanted to have lunch with me to try to get me to tell her about Danny Phantom."

"What makes her think you know anything about him?" asked Sam.

"I guess I forgot to tell you, huh? Saturday night, she noticed my last name on the Thermos I had attached to my belt." Danny averted his gaze. "So she just wanted to pull some information from me. That's all."

"Oh, Danny, I'm so sorry," said Sam genuinely. She then added with a small grin, "Well, I can't help but say…I told you so."

Danny groaned. "I know, I know, and what's worse is that I knew it going in, too." He looked off into the distance. "But I just had to take a chance. I would always wonder if I didn't."

Sam studied his face, his expression of longing.

"But I really shouldn't keep doing this to myself," said Danny. "I'll never be good enough for her. I don't know why I keep thinking I ever could be."

Sam wanted to throw her arms around him and assure him that Paulina or any other girl would only be too lucky to have him.

Tucker glanced at Sam. "Does this mean you're over Paulina?"

"Maybe," replied Danny in a murmur.

The three friends walked in silence until they reached the threshold of their next class.

"By the way, Danny…" began Tucker.

"What?" asked Danny hazily, distracted by his own thoughts.

"Dash said that if he ever catches you with Paulina again, he'll kill you."

Danny was only stunned for a moment, then he put a hand to his forehead and laughed.

-DP-

In her room that night, Paulina wasn't sure what she was feeling as she stared out her open window, gloom or frustration or bewilderment. She looked up into the stars, hoping to catch a glimpse of the ghost who had held her against him just two nights before.

All she wanted was to learn more about the ghost boy. Something about him made her feel so happy. She had never had a sincere crush like this, certainly not since she started being attractive to every boy she encountered. She had lost herself in all that attention, had started using her looks to her advantage to get what she wanted.

But it hadn't worked on Danny Fenton…

Paulina thought back to her failure with her classmate, how he had somehow managed to resist her seduction despite her not holding back with him at all. She was set to go all the way to a full kiss with him, something that she never did when she was just using a boy to get something, and he _still_ declined.

She wished he hadn't. His lips had looked so tempting.

She shook her head, pushed the thought away. She was in love with the ghost boy. Unlike Danny, she would never try to use or deceive the ghost boy. She wanted only to be in his arms as he flew through the sky, wanted to be there to tend to his injuries after a ghost battle.

But he was so difficult to find, so difficult to keep when she did find him. He was always so busy, so preoccupied, often on the edge of peril. Even their date had been interrupted by a crowd of ghost hunters and reporters.

She swooned. Date. It had really been a date. He had called her his date that night.

And the way he shielded her from that hunter in red…

Surely, he felt something for her, too?

After the last thing Danny Fenton had said to her, she was sure that he knew the answer to this, knew the answer to pretty much any question she had about the ghost boy. Shy, neurotic, pathetic Danny Fenton somehow knew the "secrets" of fearless, capable, heroic Danny Phantom.

But it was clear to her that she could never get him to talk about the ghost boy. He was far too loyal of a friend.

 _But he would probably tell Sam,_ she thought to herself. She stared out into the stars again, wishing that she could somehow trade places with Sam. _Not that I'd actually_ want _to be that goth loser,_ _but I'd do it if it could somehow get Danny to tell me about the ghost boy._

"Would you, now?" asked an unknown voice from below.

Paulina looked from her window in confusion. "Who's there?"

Someone climbed up—no, _floated_ up—so that she was face to face with Paulina. The Latina jumped back as she stared at the girl hovering outsider her window. Her skin had a blue tinge, her eyes were bright green, and instead of legs, she had a billowy tail. Her whole body glowed.

"Are you a ghost?" asked Paulina bluntly.

"What gave it away?" The ghost girl laughed. "Mind if I come in?" Without waiting for an answer, she flew into Paulina's room. Her ghostly tail turned into a pair of legs clad in gold pants that matched her top.

"Who are you?" asked Paulina. She wasn't sure if she should be frightened or not, but this ghost did not seem threatening, and even if something bad were to happen, the ghost boy would surely come and save her, and that was worth any ghost encounter.

"I'm Delphine." The ghost girl bowed slightly with her arms out. "So, you want to trade places with Sam Manson, right?"

Paulina creased her brow. "How do you know?"

"I know the desires of people's hearts. Whether spoken or unspoken, I hear them. What's more, I have the power to grant them."

"So, what? You're God? You answer prayers?"

Delphine laughed with gusto. "No, no. I'm definitely a ghost. All ghosts have their powers. Mine is the power to grant people their wishes." She smirked. "But unlike, say, Desiree, I can choose what wishes I want to grant and to what extent."

"Who's Desiree?"

"Not important. Anyway, I have heard your wish, and I have decided to grant it."

"My wish? You mean my wish to be with the ghost boy?" Paulina leaned in at this, her interest piqued.

Delphine shook her head. "No. Well, I mean, that might happen if you make good use of what I do for you, but I'm not going to make it that simple. If you really want to be with him, you have to be right for him first, and presently, you're not right for him."

Paulina pouted. "I'd be perfect for him! We really connected just a couple nights ago, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Everyone in the Ghost Zone knows about your little dance in the rain." At Paulina's confused expression, Delphine continued. "Phantom is a celebrity in our world just as much as he is here. We all keep a close eye on him."

"Why's that?"

"Danny Fenton knows the answer to that. You could ask him if you accept my offer."

"What offer?"

"I'll grant your desire to trade lives with Sam Manson. And then you can ask Danny any question you want about Phantom."

Paulina stared at the ghost girl, not sure if it was a good idea to trust her or not. On one hand, it seemed oddly convenient that Delphine just showed up out of nowhere and offered to help her out, but on the other, she really did want to know what Danny Fenton knew about the ghost boy.

"I promise that if you let me do this for you, you will discover exactly what you want about Danny Phantom," said Delphine. "And then, you can finally be right for him."

Paulina thought for only a moment more. "Okay. I accept."

Delphine nodded emphatically. "Great. The change will take place while you're sleeping. You won't feel a thing."

Paulina scrunched up her mouth, a little uneasy.

"Don't worry. You can change back at any time. All you have to do is wish for it." Delphine headed out the window, but she turned before leaving. "Just a disclaimer now: you're in for quite a shock."

Paulina grimaced. "Are you sure I can trust you?"

Delphine only laughed as she flew away. Paulina stood still for a moment, wondering if she had hallucinated the whole event.

* * *

 **Original reviews**

 _Balkoth: Reminds me of Freaky Friday. Paulina's sure to learn something from this little switch-a-roo but how much and to what extent? Hopefully Paulina will learn that being the geeky goth known to all as Samantha Mason is a lot harder than it seems to be._

 _Invader Johnny: Delphine? ya know that\s a horrible name, even for a wish granting ghost_

 _phantomschica: *GASP* THIS IS GONNA GET INTERESTING I WONDER IF SHE CAN HANDLE BEING A GOTH OR NOT(OR WILL SHE BE THTE SAME HM...)_

 _TheAntisocialYouth: i think makeing up the ghost was better than using desiree cuz it would be to much of a coinsidence well_

 _Lonestarr: I like this new ghost, though; she seems like a good trickster._

 _Kradeiz: Anyway, yeah, I can imagine Danny laughing at a death threat from Dash, a mere mortal challenging a half-ghost? I'd pay to see that split-second bout!_

 _Guest: Delphine... Was that not the name of an oracle?_

 _Kal: To be honest the fact that you didn't use Desiree and that you made a new character makes you creative and original which are two great qualities for a writer to have._

 _AnthonyC22: Delphine vs Desiree. Interesting choice of new name, but a good one._


	12. She's a Manson

**Author's note:** Wednesday again, say whaaaaaaaat?

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **She's a Manson**

Darkness, the deepest and most absolute.

And then the brightest light, piercing and sudden.

Paulina opened her eyes and felt her pupils shrinking. She shut them tight and groaned.

"Pollykins, time to wake up," said a very chipper feminine voice, a voice that was unfamiliar to Paulina. "It's such a beautiful morning."

Paulina opened her eyes and sat up in alarm when she saw the woman in the room with her. She had perfectly coiffed orange hair and was wearing a designer pink dress and expensive-looking jewelry.

"Who are you?" shrieked Paulina.

The woman frowned. "Now, Paulina, that's just rude. I know you don't like how I wake you up by opening your curtains, but sunlight is good for you, and the Vitamin D will brighten your mood." The woman put her hands on her hips and said almost under her breath, "And Lord knows you need that."

Paulina was shocked into speechlessness. She looked around the room she did not recognize, a room that was definitely _not_ hers, definitely not the room in which she had fallen asleep. She observed the deep red curtains hanging beside the window, the posters of creepy musicians in black covering the deep violet walls, the unlit candles placed in various places on top of black furniture. The bed she was in had covers that matched the curtains and a frame that resembled a large black spider web. There was only one word for this style of décor: goth.

"Come down for breakfast when you're ready," said the orange-haired aristocratic woman. She then left the room briskly, and Paulina was alone in this strange place. She looked down at herself. The grey nightgown she was wearing was definitely not her own although it did seem to fit her perfectly. She clutched at the soft fabric, observed its choppy hemline and sleeve lines. Who would dare dress her in something so hideous? She looked herself over, checking for marks or bruises. But she was fine, in-tact.

She got out of the bed and looked out the window. It was not her normal view, but she recognized this part of town. She was definitely still in Amity Park. She turned around again and took in the melancholic design of the room.

There was only one girl she knew who would have a room this atrocious.

 _I'll grant your desire to trade lives with Sam Manson._

Delphine's words came back to her. She had actually almost convinced herself that the encounter the night before was just her imagination or a weird fantasy, but had it really happened after all? Was this Sam's room? Was she now in Sam's body?

Hesitantly, afraid of what she would see, Paulina approached a full-length mirror on the other side of the room and stared at her reflection. She frowned, looked down at herself, held out her tanned arms and fingered the tresses of her long hair just to be sure. She did not look like Sam at all. She still looked like her normal Latina self.

She studied the many pictures tacked to the side of the mirror, but instead of seeing pictures of her cheerleading or her friends, she saw pictures of herself in the dark goth clothes Sam usually wore, and instead of Star and Dash, she saw Tucker and Danny.

Paulina gaped at the unfamiliar photos, photos she had definitely never posed for but yet were all here. She looked at her reflection again, not sure why she still looked like herself if Delphine had indeed successfully switched her with Sam.

But truthfully, she wasn't about to complain. She would not have wanted to look like Sam anyway. At least she'd be able to look at her reflection without gagging.

She dug through Sam's closet, looking for something to wear. She stuck her tongue out at the horrendous selection, but there was an even bigger problem: there was no way any of this was going to fit her. Sam was quite a bit smaller than her in pretty much every way, particular in the bust and hips. She held up one of Sam's signature plaid skirts with a grimace. She looked down at her ample form and wondered if they'd even be able to get past her butt, let alone cover it. Sure, she was flattered when guys checked out that part of her or even made comments about it, but she liked to maintain some sort of mystery to keep them wanting more.

But what choice did she have? She had to wear _something_. She didn't have time to go to the store before school.

She pulled the skirt over her thighs and hips, but to her surprise, it fit her perfectly. She stared down at it in wonder. It fit around her hips perfectly and covered everything that needed to be covered. Why, the skirt fit so well that it was _flattering._

She pulled on a pair of violet leggings and one of Sam's black tank tops before walking to the mirror to see how she looked. How could Sam's clothes possibly fit her so well? But again, she wasn't about to complain. She smirked at her reflection. "Only I could make this look good."

She looked through all of Sam's make-up. The goth girl had a larger selection than Paulina would've thought, but it was a selection of nothing but dark, gloomy colors. Sparkly blacks, dark reds, intense violets. So tacky and ugly.

But Paulina wasn't about to be seen without make-up. If she could make this outfit look good, she could do the same with this make-up. When she finished applying everything, she admired the full look.

"Well, I might look like a freak," she murmured as she checked herself out from all angles, "but I'm a damn sexy freak. Bet I could still turn Danny's head like this."

She frowned at what she just said. "Danny Phantom, of course. Not that loser."

But speaking of Danny…

If she really had switched lives with Sam, then would he see her as his friend?

She hoped so. That was the whole point of this switch, after all. She was supposed to ask Danny questions about the ghost boy, and he would surely tell if he believed she was his trusted best friend.

She moved to leave the room when she spotted a pair of black combat boots by the door. She shook her head and pulled them on before finally heading downstairs, but as she walked—well, more like clomped in her big stupid ugly footwear—around Sam's house, Paulina realized one very unexpected thing.

Samantha Manson was rich. Filthy rich.

Paulina was awed by the vastness of the house, the extravagance of the possessions placed throughout. How could Sam be so wealthy and yet such a queer geek? The combination made absolutely no sense to Paulina.

She had no absolutely no idea where she was or where she was supposed to go. She walked around in what felt like circles. Dizzy and a little frustrated, she at last saw a lighted room up ahead, a room from which voices were coming. She approached the room and found that it was a dining room. Sitting at the table in the middle of the room was the orange-haired woman who had woken her that morning, a woman who she guessed was Sam's mother. A man with slick blond hair was also sitting at the table. Sam's father? Paulina looked at the couple and tried to see the resemblance to her dark-haired goth classmate. They looked so smiley and happy, an expression Paulina was not sure she had ever seen on Sam.

"Hey, sunshine!" greeted Mr. Manson. "Isn't it a beautiful day?"

Paulina looked out the window and felt the warm sunlight on her skin. "It really is."

"Wait, you agree?" Mr. Manson sounded surprised.

Oh, right. She was supposed to be Sam, and Sam hated the sun for some reason. "Uh, I mean…no, it's way too bright. I wish it was cloudy."

Mr. Manson's face fell a little in disappointment.

"Sit down, Paulina," urged Mrs. Manson, patting a seat next to her.

Paulina furrowed her brow as she took the chair. If she had switched lives with Sam, then why were they calling her "Paulina"?

Another woman wearing an apron entered the room with a tray of food. She set down the plates in front of Mr. and Mrs. Manson and Paulina.

"Thank you, Lacole," said Mr. Manson.

"Yes, thank you, dear," said Mrs. Manson.

Sam had her own cook? Paulina had always thought her own family was well-off, but she had never had a personal cook! She was about to thank the server as well when she caught sight of what had been placed before her.

A plate of grass.

Or, at least, it looked like grass.

"Ah," Paulina vocalized to get Lacole's attention, "is this what I usually eat for breakfast?"

"No, no," said Lacole brightly. "You gave me a whole list of ultra-recyclo-vegetarian meals. I'm just rotating the different options."

Paulina stared down at the grassy meal with a grimace. This couldn't possibly be food. It did not look even remotely edible.

But if she was going to pull off being Sam, she had to stick to this weird hippie diet of hers.

Paulina lifted a forkful of the grass and put it in her mouth. And not surprisingly, it tasted just like grass.

"How is it?" asked Lacole.

Paulina forced the bite down her throat. "Grassy. Just the way I like it." She looked up at Lacole with a weak smile. "Thank you so much."

Lacole grinned and left the room. Paulina picked up another forkful, but she could not convince her hand to bring it to her lips.

"You should hurry and eat, Paulina. Your friends will be here soon," said Mrs. Manson, putting a forkful of her breakfast of eggs into her mouth. Paulina looked at the bite longingly.

"Yeah, you really took your time getting ready this morning," Mr. Manson teased. "And you're wearing a lot more make-up today. Is there someone you're trying to impress?"

"It's Danny, of course," said Mrs. Manson with a slight roll of her eyes.

"No, it's not!" growled Paulina. "For the last time, I don't like Danny!"

Mr. and Mrs. Manson widened their eyes in astonishment.

"Ah, I mean…" Paulina cleared her throat. Even Sam's parents knew the goth had it bad for Danny, huh? It seemed the only one who didn't know was the boy himself. "Danny's just a friend. Really." It felt weird to say such an utterance. Danny. Her friend. She never thought she'd be putting those words together.

"Well, that's a relief," said Mrs. Manson. "I really think you can do better than that boy, Paulina."

"I _know_ I can," Paulina muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

The doorbell rang just then. Paulina stood. "I'll get it." Glad for an excuse to abandon her grass (really, Sam? _Grass?_ ), she ran to the door—

—well, she _tried_ to run to the door. She stopped in the middle of a hallway and realized she didn't actually know where she was.

The doorbell rang again, and Paulina turned in the direction of the sound. At last, she found the front door and opened it.

There stood two boys who were considered losers by just about everyone in the school. Paulina met their looks of familiarity with a blank stare. Was this really happening?

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Danny cleared his throat and said, "Paulina? Are you ready? Jazz is driving us today." He motioned to a red convertible parked along the road. A girl with red hair was sitting in the driver's seat.

The way Danny and Tucker looked at her, not the same dopey love-struck looks they usually wore around her but instead looks of pleasantry, as if they had known her for years and had trusted her with a lot.

In her silence, Danny and Tucker exchanged baffled glances. They backed away. "Okay, then. See you at school," said Danny as he started to leave with Tucker.

"No, wait, I'm coming." She grabbed a violet spider-shaped backpack hanging on a rack by the door. "Bye, Mama, Papa! I'm leaving!" she called as she shut the door and followed the two boys to the convertible that was waiting for them.

"You feeling okay, Paulina?" asked Danny with concern.

"Yeah, you seem kind out of it," said Tucker.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just morning," replied Paulina as convincingly as she could. "And it's sunny. You know I hate the sun."

The three climbed into the convertible, Danny in the passenger's seat and Tucker and Paulina in the back.

"I don't know, Paulina. You just don't seem yourself this morning. I mean, you actually said 'goodbye' to your parents," said Tucker.

"Hmm. That does seem odd, Paulina. Are you under stress or something? Feeling like you need to make your parents happy?" asked the redhead in the driver's seat. She didn't take her eyes off the road as she drove. Paulina recognized her as Danny's sister, had seen her at Ember's concert some time ago as well as in the halls of Casper High, but she could not recall the girl's name.

"Jazz, don't psychoanalyze her or whatever you do that makes people uncomfortable," said Danny.

Jazz, huh? Well, that solved that problem. Danny to the rescue.

"Seatbelt, Danny," said Jazz.

Danny huffed and reached for the belt behind him, fastening it securely.

"You two better have your seatbelts on as well." Jazz glanced into her rearview mirror to look at Tucker and Paulina in the back.

"Oh." Paulina quickly put on her seatbelt as well and then looked out the window. She still was not entirely sure what was going on. She was still Paulina, for sure, but everything else was different.

And if she was currently in Sam's position, did that mean Sam was now living Paulina's life?

She was almost afraid to find out.

Jazz pulled up to Casper High, and the three freshmen hopped out. Jazz then drove away to the student parking lot.

"So, you sure you're okay?" Danny placed a hand on her shoulder. The act of friendly familiarity felt odd to Paulina. These boys were her best friends now.

"Yes, don't worry. I'm fine," said Paulina.

Tucker engaged Danny in a conversation about some new feature on his PDA. Paulina watched the students around them as they walked through the halls. She was so used to turning heads, but now it seemed that everyone was going out of their way to avoid her, weren't even giving her the smallest glances.

She definitely did not like that.

The three halted. Paulina creased her brow in confusion. "Why did we stop?"

"Well, we don't want to be carrying around our backpacks all day," said Tucker. He turned the lock on his locker and pulled it open.

Paulina looked at Danny thoughtfully. He was the one she made this switch for. She wondered what would be the best approach to get him to tell her about the ghost boy. Perhaps when they were alone…

Alone with Danny…not a bad situation to be in.

Argh! Stop those thoughts!

But Danny's arm as he reached for his locker sure did look nice that day, so toned.

An arm that went straight through the closed door of his locker.

Paulina's jaw dropped. Danny pulled his arm back out, but it was now holding a textbook. Paulina didn't blink or move. She stared in wonder and confusion at Danny's arm.

Tucker waved a hand in front of her face. "Paulina? Hello?"

Paulina snapped out of her trance and cried, "His arm! Danny, your arm!"

Danny looked down at his arm in mild alarm. "What? What about my arm?"

"It just—I mean—it went _through_ the locker!" Paulina gasped.

The two boys stared at her.

"There is definitely something wrong with her today," Tucker said in an aside to Danny.

"Ah…never mind," said Paulina with a shake of her head. Surely, she was just seeing things. All of these changes were doing weird things to her head.

The two boys resumed gathering their school supplies. Paulina took the opportunity to glance down the hall where she knew her own locker was. She could see that her locker door was open, but it was hiding whoever was looking into it. All she could see was a pair of thin, feminine legs dressed in light blue jeans. Star was talking to this person.

Could it be…?

A hand closed her locker, allowing whoever was using it to be in full view.

Sam Manson.

Paulina stared at her as she conversed with Star. She looked just as she always did, her short black hair hanging over her ears and framing her delicately shaped face, her striking violet eyes, and her petite frame and tiny waist. The only noticeable difference was that she was not wearing her normal goth clothes. In fact, she was wearing exactly what Paulina usually wore: a pink top that exposed her midriff, light blue jeans that tightly gripped her thighs and calves, and white shoes. She even wore pink barrettes in her hair. It was as if the goth had raided Paulina's closet.

And, well…that was obviously precisely what she did.

Paulina looked down at her own outfit she had pulled out of Sam's own closet with a grimace. _She_ was the goth now.

She watched Sam across the hall for some time, the former goth's eyes lidded in a weirdly sexy expression. Was Sam aware of the switch, too? No, she couldn't be. Paulina frowned in thought. Surely, if Sam knew, she wouldn't have been able to pull off Paulina's signature sultry look so well.

"Paulina, now you're the one staring at Sam?" asked Tucker with a laugh.

Paulina turned back to the two boys in embarrassment.

"She certainly does look pretty today," said Danny pensively. Paulina observed the way Danny stared at Sam, his eyes slightly glazed over.

"Wasn't it just yesterday that you said you were over her?" asked Tucker.

"I said _maybe_ , Tuck."

Paulina watched the way Sam flirted with a group of boys that passed her. "How could anyone possibly think that freak is pretty?" she asked before realizing that she had just insulted herself.

"Paulina, I know you don't like her very much, but that night when I was with her…it was amazing." Danny sighed. "Magical, even."

Paulina racked her brain. When had she ever spent a night with Danny? She smiled puckishly. She wasn't completely against the idea, though, and now that she was Sam, she totally could without getting teased by Star—

What was she thinking?!

"What night was that?" asked Paulina.

"Uh, Paulina? You were there, remember?" Tucker reminded her.

Paulina winced. "Oh, uh…yes, of course." Okay, so she and Danny were together some night? And Sam was there, too? She put a hand to her head. How could she possibly not remember something like that?

"Do you have a headache?" asked Danny.

Paulina lowered her hand just as the bell rang. "Oh, no, I'm fine. We better get to class." She started walking away.

"Paulina!" called Tucker. "Where are you going?"

Paulina turned around. "To class."

"Okay, but…" Tucker pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "Our first class is this way. And your locker's this way, too. Don't you want to put your backpack away?"

Paulina blinked, then smiled in embarrassment. She realized that she did not know the combination to Sam's locker. "Ah, that's okay. I'll just keep my bag with me today." She rejoined the two boys and started walking with them down the hall.

"Are you absolutely positive that you're all right?" Danny looked at her closely.

"I'm fine. Really," assured Paulina, but she could sense that her "best friends" didn't believe her.

* * *

 **Original reviews**

 _Phantom of a Rose: [The way the switch works] makes perfect sense. I was wondering about that, Sam would just put two and two together then go tell Danny before he did anything stupid._

 _Punker88: cool, i like what you did. Nice little twist. I figured you'd do something like this._

 _Erratta: This is going to be the most confusing day of Paulina's life. I'm guessing she'll find out about Danny at some point, and that there's going to be a huge wake-up call about values at some point too._

 _Invader Johnny: this was just a waste of a chapter, seriously I THINK the whole switching minds thing would have been WAY better but whatever, your the writer._

 _Balkoth: Paulina insulted herself! Yay! I'm not exactly an anti-Paulina person but she has a number of flaws that bother me (don't we all). The way you played out the switch might not have made sense to other people but I think I followed it... maybe._

 _Kradeiz: Yeah, I was wondering how you'd get past Sam's 'state of mind'. Rather ingenious way to do it, too._

 _Lonestarr: This reminds me of that terrific "Spongebob" episode where Plankton switched lives with Mr. Krabs to get the Krabby Patty recipe._

 _Guest: I am no fan of Paulina but I dont dislike her either, its because you writte her so well that her character and story works, that can make all the difference, you can make an usually loved character bad and the other way araund to. This kind of swich seemed really original and well thought out, I am really enjoying it!_


	13. Meeting of the Shallows

**Author's note:** To my guest reviewer (I'm gonna have to give you a nickname to distinguish you from my other guest reviewers...Guestopher?), in Mind Wrapped and here, when Danny and Sam return to their normal lives, they retain no memories of what they did as Paulina. They instead receive artificial "dreamy" memories of whatever Paulina did while she was posing as them. Paulina herself retains the memories of whatever she did as Danny/Sam, but she does not get the memories of whatever Danny/Sam did in her place. In other words, the "other Paulina," as you called her, disappears.

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **Meeting of the Shallows**

Everything was so unfamiliar. She was still in the same school and saw all the same faces, but now there was no one to hold open doors for her, no one to offer to carry her books, no one to charm into doing anything with just a bat of her eye.

Paulina slouched in her seat in Sam's final class before lunch. She had always assumed that it must've sucked to be Sam, and now she knew it firsthand. Not only was she dressed in the most hideous clothes ever, but she was at the bottom of the social ladder. The way her classmates seemed to regard her and the way certain teachers treated her were alien and unnerving. She was used to male students fawning over her, to female students either shooting her looks of jealousy or admiration, and to teachers letting her get away with just about anything. She had always known she was privileged as the beautiful daughter of wealthy parents, but she had never known what it was like to be considered a loser.

How did Sam put up with this feeling _all the time_?

"Paulina?"

The Latina jumped at the sound of her name. She looked to see Danny and Tucker standing beside her.

"Didn't you hear the bell ring?" asked Danny.

"Did it?"

"Yeah, are you going deaf?" teased Tucker.

"Paulina, is something on your mind?" asked Danny seriously, opposing Tucker's banter with a caring tone.

Paulina blinked and took in his sincere expression. Her other friends never showed such concern for her. Of all the times she had been ill with either physical or mental maladies, none of her popular friends ever said anything or even seemed to really notice. It was quite strange to hear the boy that she had always ridiculed and taunted before look at or talk to her in this manner.

He really was so caring, and if she could just get a chance to be alone with him, she was sure he'd be only too happy to answer all of her questions about the ghost boy.

Danny gently took her arm and began pulling her out of her seat. Paulina blushed at his touch but did not pull away.

"Come on. They're serving sloppy joes today!" said Danny excitedly. "Not that you'd care, but they make me happy."

Paulina allowed Danny to escort her out of the room. She normally would never let a guy take her arm like this, but Danny's hold on her actually felt kind of nice and not at all possessive.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Tucker hanging back just a little with a secret smile.

Standing in the lunch line in the cafeteria, Paulina realized she had never bought lunch from the school before. She had always brought it from home, a meal that was made especially to fit the confines of her low-carb-high-protein diet. But she hadn't brought anything from home that day (Sam's cook probably would've just made her some gross vegan whatever), so she had no choice.

But as she approached the front of the line, the smell of greasy deliciousness was intoxicating and inviting and _wow_ she needed it immediately. Sloppy joes? That's what this was, right? She hoped they tasted as divine as they smelled.

She reached for a tray holding the messy sandwich, but Danny quickly batted her hand away.

"Paulina, what are you doing?" he asked in almost alarm.

"Um…getting lunch?"

"You see what that is, don't you?"

Paulina looked back at the sloppy joe but said nothing.

"I'm sure Mrs. Eddington has something set aside for you." Danny looked up at the lunch lady. "Right, Mrs. Eddington?"

"Of course." The lunch lady pushed a tray towards Paulina. "Here you are, dear."

Paulina took the tray and pouted at the sight. It looked like grass on a bed of probably more grass.

She felt like crying.

"Paulina, you okay?" Danny put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah." Paulina sniffled. "I just really, really love my grass."

A loser at a loser table with her disgusting loser vegan food. Paulina poked at the grass with her fork. No wonder Sam was so thin. She never actually ate real food!

"Not hungry today, Paulina?" asked Danny.

Paulina looked up at him. In truth, she was starving. "Not really."

"I wouldn't be hungry for that either," said Tucker, taking a huge bite of his sloppy joe. "I have no idea how you put that crap in your stomach, Paulina."

"Tucker, don't," reprimanded Danny.

"You're thinking the same thing!"

"I am not," said Danny firmly. "I admire Paulina's commitment to her beliefs." He looked back at Paulina. "But, um…you can have some of my fries if you want, Paulina."

Paulina perked up and immediately reached for the fried potatoes on his tray. "Oh, I absolutely want." She stuck a couple fries in her mouth and blissfully relished their fattening flavor. Nothing had ever tasted so good to her.

But then again, almost anything else would've tasted heavenly compared to FREAKING GRASS.

Shrill cries and hoots sounded from across the cafeteria. The three looked up to see a gangly nerd on the floor, the remnants of his lunch splattered all over his face and shirt. The members of the A-List were laughing, most likely because one of them—Dash?—had tripped the boy. Sam's laughter was particularly loud and obnoxious.

"Wow, she even laughs like a freak," noted Paulina. She frowned, wondering if that was what _she_ sounded like when she laughed. Had she just insulted herself?

"I love her laugh. Man, she's so pretty," sighed Danny. Paulina took that as a compliment for herself and inwardly beamed with vanity.

"So, you're really not over her, huh?" asked Tucker. "Even after your lunch with her yesterday?"

Danny shrugged with nonchalance, but Paulina could see the pain in his eyes. "She's just obsessed with Danny Phantom. It's so weird that she likes _him_ but not _me_."

Paulina furrowed her brow, completely baffled by this statement. Danny and the ghost boy were nothing alike. Well, okay, they sort of had similar physiques as Dash pointed out to her, but in terms of personality, the two were _nothing_ alike, and surely Danny didn't think she was so shallow that she would be interested in him just because he sort of looked like the ghost boy, right?

Or maybe that's exactly what he thought. Sam had been spreading it around to anyone who would listen that Paulina was a shallow bitch, so maybe Danny actually believed it himself now.

But no…Danny was so much kinder and more trusting than that. He couldn't possibly think that about her, not after the way he had interacted with her as he sat with her under a tree in the schoolyard just twenty-four hours earlier.

"Why would that be weird?" questioned Paulina, swallowing another fry.

Danny and Tucker stared at her, looking just as puzzled as she felt. Danny opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when Sam suddenly appeared next to him.

"Hey, Danny," greeted Sam. She looked only at him with an unfamiliar seductive smile on her face and a vixenish ulterior motive in her eyes.

Paulina tilted her head. _Wow, is that what I look like?_

Sam's eyes shifted to Paulina briefly. Paulina had always thought that Sam looked kind of scary, but this time, the former goth actually appeared _sinister_.

Sam put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I really don't know what came over me."

Danny blushed. "Um…it's fine, really."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" asked Tucker.

Sam grinned cheekily at Paulina. "Oh, Danny didn't tell you?"

Paulina couldn't help but smirk. She knew exactly what Sam was about to say, what she was hoping to do. She might've looked like Sam, but she definitely had Paulina's personality.

"Ah, Sam, not now," pleaded Danny.

"What? What didn't Danny tell us?" demanded Tucker impatiently.

Sam shrugged. "I just got a little carried away in the moment. We almost kissed."

Paulina crossed her arms in amusement. Sam was trying to make her jealous by using Danny which had always been Paulina's favorite technique to get under the goth's skin. "Almost, huh?"

Sam blinked in confusion. "Ah, well…yeah, almost." She leaned on Danny's shoulder and stroked his hair possessively. "I mean, I can't just go around kissing every cute guy I have lunch with. Despite what you think, I'm really not that easy."

"What would be the point in you being easy?" retorted Paulina before she could stop herself. "What guy could possibly want you?"

Oh, great. She was insulting herself again.

Sam glared at her hatefully, but then her sultry smile was back. "Danny here does." She cupped Danny's face and turned him to her. "Don't you, Danny?"

Paulina looked at Danny's face as Sam held onto him. He looked adorably flustered and perhaps even a little aroused.

And Tucker looked bewildered but also hilariously jealous. Paulina suppressed a giggle. She just had that effect on boys, even the dorky ones.

"You're right, he does," said Paulina. "He really likes you, Sam. In fact, all of the guys in this school are obsessed with you while they never even look at me because you are just so much prettier and sexier than I could ever hope to be."

Danny's and Tucker's jaws dropped. Sam frowned as she tried to process Paulina's words.

"Is that supposed to be some sarcastic comeback?" Sam finally asked with an amused chortle.

"Not at all," said Paulina sweetly. "It's just true."

She couldn't resist. She knew that this was definitely _not_ something Sam would ever say, but she couldn't stop herself from doing this one incredibly mean thing. Sam deserved it anyway.

And besides, there was no way she could ever insult herself even if she was supposed to pretend to be Sam.

"Well, I would say something else, but…" Sam smirked at Paulina. "I think you pretty much said it for me." With a laugh, she sauntered away to rejoin the A-List at their own table.

No one said anything for a moment.

"Wow," said Tucker, finally breaking the awkward silence. "That was really weird."

"Yeah." Danny looked at Paulina curiously. "Are you sure you're okay? Sure you didn't hit your head or breathe in something you shouldn't have?"

Paulina shrugged. "Maybe it's all this stupid grass I've been eating."

Tucker snorted. Danny cocked his head.

"But wait, hang on, you and Sam kissed?" asked Tucker. "That was one succulent detail you left out."

Danny rolled his eyes. "We _almost_ kissed. Weren't you listening?" He looked at Paulina nervously. "But just so you know, _she_ tried to kiss _me_. I didn't do anything. In fact, I stopped it."

"Danny, it's okay. You sound as if you think I'm going to attack you," said Paulina.

"You mean…you're not?" Danny seemed genuinely confused.

"No, it's fine," said Paulina truthfully. "I don't care."

" _I_ care, though," said a voice above them. The three looked up to see a burly blond jock towering over them.

"Dash!" gasped Tucker.

"Did you geeks tell Fenton how I feel about him being around Sam?" asked Dash menacingly.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" demanded Paulina.

Dash turned cold eyes on her. Paulina creased her brow. She had never seen him look at her that way before.

"I said that I'd kick Fenton's ass if I ever caught him with Sam again," Dash said directly to her.

"But she came up to us!" exclaimed Tucker. "That wasn't Danny's fault."

"I don't care. My threat still stands."

"Are you kidding me, Dash?" Paulina angrily scoffed. "I'm not— _Sam's_ not your property."

Dash bent down so that his face was right in hers. "You don't get to tell me what's mine and what's not, Morticia."

"This is exactly why Sam has literally zero interest in you, Dash," snapped Paulina.

Dash's eyes flashed. He raised a hand as if to strike her causing Paulina to falter just a little.

"Hey!" Danny stood and put himself between Dash and Paulina. "It's me you want, not her."

Paulina looked up at Danny's face in profile, his eyes narrowed and his mouth curved downward in a determined frown.

This seemed oddly familiar…

"Don't be such a hero, Fentonaldo. I would never hit a girl." Dash smirked. "Although I admit that I make an exception for you."

Paulina watched Danny's face closely. He continued to stare down Dash boldly and resolutely but said nothing.

Dash grabbed Danny by the front of his shirt and pulled him forward. "I'm giving you one last chance. Stay away from Sam. Don't let me catch you with her again." He then threw the smaller boy roughly back toward the table and stomped away.

Danny was motionless for a moment as he watched Dash leave. He then reclaimed his seat across from Paulina.

"Are you okay?" Tucker asked.

"Fine," said Danny with a shrug. He looked at Paulina. "You're okay, right?"

"Of course," said Paulina, touched that he would ask.

"You know, Danny, I _did_ tell you, but you just laughed," said Tucker with a small smile.

Paulina glanced at the now empty A-List table. When she had her own life back, she was definitely going to have to have a few words with Dash about how possessive he was of her.

And as for Danny…

Paulina watched the boy as he continued to talk with Tucker. The way he so quickly jumped to her rescue…

She definitely had a new respect for him. Perhaps he was more like the ghost boy than she thought.

* * *

 **Original reviews**

 _L'ange-Sans-Ailes: seems paulina seeing herself differently through her own eyes,_

 _Balkoth: All I have to say is that Paulina needs to be more careful. Danny isn't stupid, even if his grades say otherwise, and he might get suspicious if his friend since at least the second grade keeps deviating from her habits._

 _Punker88: Heh, Paulina's being given a dose of her own medicine. maybe after all this happens, she'll be nicer to Danny and his friends._

 _EnigmaticPenguin: Okay, so Paulina's getting a bit of the 'walk two miles in that person's shoes' thing here. Always knew she needed that! Hah, wonder how long it'll take her to figure out the Fenton-Phantom thing. Probably up until a ghost appears. Bet she faints._

 _Notsilveraura: I like how Paulina is seeing how other people think of her and such, and I also like how she totally isn't acting like Sam._

 _Kradeiz: Nothing like a change in lifestyle to really see how your old life was. And it's interesting to see Paulina's new perspective of herself and her clique._

 _DragonEva: I must warn you,if this doesnt turn out dxs im gonna have to pound on you a little bit._


	14. His Concealed Strength

**Author's note:** I would agree with what a reviewer said about Sam and Paulina being similar. In particular, they both have choleric personalities (quick to anger, quick to motivate, quick to get moving/going). But then Sam is melancholic (brooding, pessimistic) while Paulina is sanguine (bubbly, optimistic). And, well, that's why I prefer pairing Danny with Paulina over Sam, because Danny needs someone who uplifts him and sees the best in every situation rather than someone who is so critical and cynical.

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **His Concealed Strength**

The remainder of the school day was both a curious experience and an exhausting ordeal. The boys ignored her, the girls made petty comments about her that were just loud enough for her to hear, and the teachers stepped around her as if they were afraid to set her off on yet another rant about some perceived injustice. Paulina tried to remind herself that they were all treating _Sam_ this way, not the real her, but as the day wore in, it was getting harder and harder to remember that. Sam must've had a pretty tough skin to put up with all of this.

But Paulina also had a tough skin. Did anyone honestly think she was at the top of freshman class solely because she was pretty? There were plenty of other pretty girls in the school. No, Paulina was at the top because she didn't let others take advantage of her, because she was a doer who didn't just passively wait for things to happen for her, because she made her own luck.

Why, just look where she was now! She had been determined to learn more about the ghost boy, and instead of just wistfully hoping for him to look her way, she went looking for him herself. She knew that Danny was her best shot at getting close to him, so she made a deal with a ghost to trade lives with Sam so she could talk to Danny—

— _wow_ did that sound crazy or what?

She was more than willing to put up with being a loser to get what she wanted in the end, willing to hang out with losers, too.

And speaking of losers…

Danny and Tucker were the only two people who paid any real attention to her. And, to her surprise, it really wasn't as bad as she would've thought. The two boys were actually pretty funny, frequently making jokes that made her laugh, jokes that weren't mean-spirited at all, just good humor. They were unexpectedly quite a bit of fun to be around.

And at least Danny held open doors for her even if no other boys offered.

But of course, he opened doors for any girls who were around. Quite the gentleman. Paulina couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy as she watched him hold the door into their final class of the day for Sam and Star, neither of whom even acknowledged him as they walked right past him.

Paulina sighed to herself as she waited for him to take his seat in front of her. Oh, Danny, way too nice for his own good. Didn't he know that nice guys finished last?

Dash barreled in through the English classroom door, knocking Danny aside with a growl of "watch it!"

Danny was barely fazed. He quickly righted himself and walked toward Tucker and Paulina to take his seat with them. As she sat behind him, Paulina couldn't help but admire the strong alignment of his back and shoulders. She was going to have to ask him if he worked out.

After she asked him about the ghost boy, of course. If she could just find a moment to be alone with him. Hopefully, when this class was over, she'd finally get her chance.

As Mr. Lancer droned on about something, Paulina could see Sam, Dash, and Star sitting next to each other out of the corner of her eye. Dash was scribbling something on a sheet of paper. Notes? No way. Dash never took notes. Sam was looking into a pocket mirror, reapplying some lipstick.

Paulina was tempted to pull out her own make-up and mirror as well even though she knew that Sam the goth geek would never do that. Danny and Tucker were sitting in front of her and probably wouldn't notice if she touched up just a couple things as long as she was quick about it. Even if her make-up was hideously goth, she still had too much pride to not at least check for smudges or blemishes.

Paulina reached into her bag slowly and carefully rummaged through it, hoping that Sam had a mirror in there somewhere because _every_ girl carried a mirror around, surely even one as homely as Sam, right?

As she continued to blindly search through the bag, something zipped by her left ear and hit Danny in the back of his head. He yelped loudly, the object falling to the floor beside him.

The entire class turned to look at Danny. Rubbing the spot where he was hit, Danny bent and picked up the item. Paulina moved her head to get a better look. It appeared to be some paper wrapped around something small.

"Mr. Fenton." Lancer was now standing next to him with an unamused expression. Danny kept the object hidden in a clenched fist as Lancer continued, "I'd appreciate it if you'd pay attention and not disrupt my class. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you detention."

"But—I—okay. Sorry," mumbled Danny in defeat. Mr. Lancer scowled at him before moving back to the front of the class.

Paulina turned to look at Dash, sure that he was the one who had thrown the object. He, Star, and Sam were all trying to suppress their laughter. She faced forward again to see Danny unfolding the wrinkled sheet of paper, the tips of his ears turning red as he looked at it. Tucker moved to glance at it. Paulina tried to get a look at it as well, but she was not in a good position to do so.

She could still hear the A-Listers snickering. She normally would've laughed at this herself—ha, Danny once again singled out by Lancer for something that wasn't his fault, priceless!—but now that she was seeing Danny more as an actual person and not as just some toy she could play with or a tool she could use for her own gain, she couldn't help but actually feel, well… _sorry_ for him. He really didn't deserve such treatment. What was his crime? His awkward social skills? His pathetic attempts to be part of the in-crowd? His ever-present niceties even in the face of unfair ill treatment? His steadfast courage when Dash was threatening her earlier at lunch? His pretty blue eyes and his toned arms that were just begging to be held and fondled and—

 _GAH!_

He was still hers to use. None of these revelations mattered. He was still not good enough for her, and his only real value to her was his connection to the ghost boy. Nice guy, sure, but otherwise totally unworthy of her.

When the final bell signaled the end of all classes, Paulina breathed a huge sigh of relief and followed Danny and Tucker out of the classroom.

And then she was facedown on the floor.

She groaned and pulled herself onto her elbows in a daze. Danny and Tucker immediately helped her up the rest of the way while students in the hall shrieked with laughter. Paulina allowed the two boys to pull her up, brushing hair out of her face.

Sam stood before her with the rest of the A-List. "Nice one, freak." With a laugh, she strolled away amidst dispersing taunts from the other popular kids.

"Are you okay?" asked Tucker as he looked Paulina over. "Sam tripped you."

"I'm fine," said Paulina, walking it off as if nothing happened. Only her pride was hurt, but she simply reminded herself that she was really Sam, and when she had her own life back, she would be the one to have tripped Sam instead. She would have all of that power and pride back.

"I'm so sorry, Paulina," said Danny, acting as if the incident were his fault. "She really can be nice…when she wants to be." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Does it still hurt?" asked Paulina.

"Does what still hurt?" Danny quickly put his hand down.

"You know what I'm talking about. What did Dash hit you with anyway?"

"Oh. That." Danny shrugged. "It was just a stupid drawing."

"Wait, how did you know it was Dash?" asked Tucker.

"I saw him scribbling something during class." She held out a hand to Danny. "Let me see it."

Danny hesitated. "Um…I'd rather not show you."

"Why not?" asked Paulina, slightly offended.

"Because, well…" Danny appeared to be struggling with his words. "You just have a tendency to, um…" He gave up with a sigh. "All right, fine. Just promise you won't confront him about it? Or report it to a teacher? I really don't want to deal with that." He pulled the sheet of paper out of his pocket and placed it in her hand. "It was wrapped around a rock, and Dash has a really strong arm." Danny felt the back of his head again.

Paulina's eyes widened when she saw the picture. Dash was a terrible artist and had used stick figures, but the drawing still made her flinch. Dash had indicated which characters were which with arrows and names. Danny was on the ground with x-ed out eyes and a lolling tongue. Dash was standing proudly with a foot on his chest, and Sam was smiling up at the blond jock. Dash had used red ink for blood, and Danny was covered in it.

"Wow, for stick figures, this is kind of graphic," said Paulina. She looked up at Danny. "Are you worried at all?"

"No," said Danny more quickly and more casually than Paulina expected. He took the drawing away from her and proceeded to tear it up. "I let Dash get away with a lot, but I'd never let him go that far." He threw the ripped bits of paper into the nearest trash can.

"Dash sure would be in for quite a shock, wouldn't he?" Tucker grinned. "I'd pay to see a real fight between you two."

"I don't actually want to hurt Dash," Danny said to Tucker in an almost reprimanding tone.

Tucker held up his hands. "I know, I know, but I'd still love to see the look on Dash's face when you actually—"

"Tucker!" hissed Danny.

"All right." Tucker quieted with a small whine.

Paulina frowned in confusion. Danny _let_ Dash get away with a lot? Tucker implying that Danny could beat Dash in a real fight? What? There was no way Danny would stand a chance against Dash. Dash was at least twice Danny's size, and well, sure, Danny had been getting taller and putting on some muscle, but—

She bumped into Danny from behind and blushed furiously at the contact. "Huh? Why did you guys stop?"

"This is your locker," said Tucker with a quick gesture.

Paulina paled as she moved in front of the locker Tucker had indicated. She still didn't know the combination. "You know, it's not like I took out or put anything in my locker today." Paulina patted the spider backpack on her shoulders. "We don't need to stop here."

Tucker shrugged. "All right, then."

Farther down the hall, Danny and Tucker opened their own lockers to put their books away and grab their bags.

Well, more like Tucker opened his locker while Danny's arm just went straight through his.

"There! It happened again!" shrieked Paulina. She grabbed the techno geek's shoulders. "Surely you saw it, Tucker!"

"What happened again?" asked Tucker, confused. Beside him, Danny pulled on his backpack and frowned.

"His arm! His arm, it—ah, forget it." Paulina shook her head. Maybe she was still dazed from being tripped by Sam earlier.

Danny and Tucker raised their brows but did not say anything. Paulina looked back at them, particularly at Danny. It was the end of the school day. There was a very specific reason why she had traded lives with Sam, and she hoped to accomplish her task as quickly as possible so she could get back to her own life. "Danny, there's something I want to ask you…"

She saw Tucker grin, but Danny looked at her apologetically and said, "It's going to have to wait. Lancer gave me detention, remember?"

"Oh, that's right." Paulina's face fell. "It's not fair, though. You didn't do anything."

Danny shrugged, but he was smiling. With a wave, he walked away.

When Danny was out of earshot, Tucker said to Paulina, "Don't worry. Danny's starting to feel the same way."

He gave her a reassuring smile. But what was he even talking about? Sam would probably know, but Paulina honestly didn't care. She stared after Danny, marveling at how he could take all of his unfair treatment in such stride.

* * *

 **Original reviews**

 _Invader Johnny: I wonder when will there be a ghost attack so that Danny can "go ghost" in front of Paulina._

 _L'ange-Sans-Ailes: dash does not seem like he would be able to draw very well, paulina just keep freaking out about danny's arm_

 _Notsilveraura: I especially liked the ending of this one! . Paulina has absolutely no idea what Tucker's talking about!_

 _Charlotte LaRouge: "Clueless" now applies for both of them..._

 _Rolling Stone: I'm usually not a Paulina person, but it's so interesting to hear from her. You've got a real flair for writing!_

 _coolgirlc: poor danny. going into evil mode ... must...kill...dash ... out of evil mode_

 _AnthonyC22: Even though Paulina is in Sam's place now, this all seems extremely weird._


	15. Stepping on Her Thumbs

**Author's note:** I'm feeling a little distracted since I just bought Billy Joel concert tickets, yay. ^^ But do enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **Stepping on Her Thumbs**

"So, Paulina, since Danny's out of the picture for awhile, wanna come over to my house for the afternoon?"

Paulina stood with Tucker at the front of the school near the street. She was inclined to turn down the tech geek's request. Sure, he had been nice to her all day and had even made her laugh at times, but he was still kind of a loser.

But Sam probably wouldn't turn him out.

"Okay, sounds like fun," Paulina managed to say.

"Great! I can show you these cool new features I installed on my computer," said Tucker excitedly.

Paulina groaned inwardly but grinned outwardly.

"Paulina! Tucker!" Jazz ran up to the two. "Do you guys need a ride home? Or are you going out somewhere?"

"Paulina and I are going to my house," said Tucker. "It'd be awesome if you could give us a ride. I hate taking the bus."

"Just you and Paulina?" Jazz frowned. "Where's Danny?"

"He has detention."

"What? Again?" Jazz rolled her eyes. "What'd he do this time?"

"Nothing, actually."

"You don't get detention for doing nothing, Tucker." Jazz put her hands on her hips.

" _Danny_ does. You know that." Tucker smirked.

Jazz thought for a moment. "He does tend to be in the wrong place at the wrong time a lot."

"And it's really true in this case," piped up Paulina. "Someone hit him in the back of the head with a rock, and Lancer gave him detention for it."

Jazz wrinkled her brow. "He got detention for that?" She sighed again. "Sometimes, I think Danny might be right when he says Lancer's out to get him."

"Lots of people are out to get Danny," said Tucker, his tone tinged with what sounded like dark humor. "Lots of ghosts, too."

Paulina looked at Tucker curiously. What was _that_ supposed to mean?

"Okay, well, do you two want to leave now?" asked Jazz. "I guess Danny can just fly home on his own."

"Wait, he can _what_?" Paulina was sure she had misheard.

"He can fly," Jazz said again. "Wait here. I'll bring my car around." The redhead ran off to the student parking lot.

"What is she talking about?" Paulina asked Tucker once Jazz was out of earshot.

Tucker was fiddling with the buttons on his PDA as he replied. "Her car. She's bringing it around to the front."

"No, I mean…the part about Danny flying?"

"Ah, Danny will be fine, Paulina. No need to worry about him flying alone. He does it all the time."

Paulina adjusted the strap on her backpack and decided to drop the subject. She didn't want to cause any suspicion. _Flying_ was probably just some sort of stupid secret nerd code for something…stupid.

Tucker started telling her about all of the new features on his computer he was going to show her, but Paulina barely heard him as she looked around the school courtyard. Dash and Sam were talking beneath the shade of a tree. Dash was in his football uniform while Sam was wearing a cheerleading outfit. She held her pom-poms in one hand and twirled a strand of hair around her finger on the other hand.

Two girls walked up to them. Paulina cocked her head. Star and…Valerie? What was Star doing with the girl who had lost all of her wealth and was no longer high on the school's social ladder?

"Hey, Valerie," greeted Tucker.

"Hey, Tucker. Hey, Paulina," returned Valerie. "Where's Danny?"

"Detention."

Valerie chortled. "Again?"

"Ah, well, you know Danny." Tucker also chuckled. "Always in trouble for something."

"I do got a thing for bad boys," said Valerie playfully.

Star rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Who in their right mind would call Fenton a 'bad boy'?"

"I was just kidding, Star. Danny's, like, the nicest boy ever."

"He's still a complete loser," grumbled Star.

"Star, what is this?" asked Paulina without thinking, forgetting her place. "Since when do you hang out with Valerie? I mean, you wanna talk about losers? She's not in the A-List anymore."

Valerie's eyes narrowed. Paulina had the strangest feeling of déjà vu, as if she had seen those same angry eyes before. But when would that have happened?

Star scoffed and gave Paulina a dirty look. "I hang out with whoever I want, freak."

Paulina recoiled slightly. She had never seen Star look at her this way.

And Valerie looked about ready to kill her, her fists clenched so tight that her normally dark knuckles were white. Paulina was not one to back down from anything, but she knew that there was no way she could win a fight against Valerie. The girl could probably knock her over with one punch.

Valerie turned to Tucker. "Nice friend you've got there, Foley," she spat. Furiously, she stomped away with Star right on her heels.

Tucker turned to Paulina in disbelief. "Where did _that_ come from?"

Paulina reddened. Why did she keep forgetting that she was _Sam_ now? "I don't know. It just kind of slipped out."

Tucker studied her. "You've been acting so strange today."

Paulina shrugged but did not reply.

Jazz finally pulled up to the curb where Tucker and Paulina were standing. Tucker climbed into the back. Paulina gladly took the front seat so that she wouldn't have to be so close to him anymore.

"So, just your house, right? Tucker?" Jazz pulled out to the main street.

Paulina didn't hear Tucker's reply. She stared out the window and let the world outside blur.

-DP-

In Tucker's room, Paulina absentmindedly munched on the cookies that Mrs. Foley had given them to snack on.

Absentmindedly, yes. She was trying to blank her mind because she didn't think she had ever been so bored, and not thinking about anything was far more preferable to thinking about whatever nerdy thing Tucker was blabbering on and on and on about.

"Isn't this the coolest thing ever?" Tucker excitedly showed off some sort of program that Paulina could not even begin to comprehend or care about.

"Yeah, that's…something." Paulina took a bite of a cookie. At least the cookies tasted good. She hadn't eaten one in forever since she started her diet, but now that she was Sam, she didn't think it would matter. Any weight she gained would just transfer to Sam, right? And that skinny goth could stand to gain a couple pounds.

Tucker switched off his monitor and turned around to face her. "Okay, you're obviously not interested," he said with a friendly smile. "So what do you want to do?"

Paulina thought for a moment. She had made this switch so that she could ask Danny about the ghost boy, but Tucker was Danny's best friend, so perhaps she could make some sort of use out of this situation. "Tucker, what do you know about Danny Phantom?"

Tucker hesitated. "What?"

"Danny Phantom? Who is he? Where does he typically hang out? Do you know?"

Tucker stared at her with the most puzzled expression. "What exactly are you trying to ask?"

"I don't know how I can be any clearer," said Paulina tersely.

"Uh, okay, well…he's a hero, for sure. A really capable one, too. I mean, I was kind of worried about him at first, but he's definitely got it down now. And I definitely think he's more human than ghost." Tucker shrugged. "Like, I know he stresses about that, but he's definitely not like other ghosts. We've both seen that."

Paulina raised her hands palm up in irritated frustration. "What are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about?" Tucker shot back. "I don't know what you're asking. Are you worried he'll change someday? That his motives will change? I really think we can trust him, Paulina. And the last thing he would want is for us to be discussing this behind his back."

"Would you quit being so cryptic and just answer my questions?" Paulina demanded angrily, feeling herself growing hot.

"Oh, _I'm_ the cryptic one?" Tucker aggressively gestured toward her with an open hand. " _You're_ the one asking the weird questions. I have absolutely no idea what you want me to say." He looked back at his computer. "And I'm not sure why you agreed to come over since you obviously don't want to be here." He turned back to Paulina. "I mean, sorry I'm not Danny, but I thought you and I were friends, too."

"Yeah, I'm sorry you're not Danny, too," muttered Paulina bitterly.

Tucker heard her. She could tell by the way his eyes fell and hardened. But it was his own fault for being so difficult, so Paulina could not bring herself to care.

She indignantly folded her arms. "I don't feel well. I think I should go home now."

Without a word, Tucker stood and exited his room. She could hear him calling down the stairs, "Mom? Can you please take Paulina home?"

"So soon?" Mrs. Foley called back up.

"She doesn't feel well."

Paulina gathered her things and followed Tucker down the stairs. Mrs. Foley was waiting with her car keys.

"Paulina? Are you going to be okay?" the older woman asked.

"I'll be fine. I just need some sleep, I think," said Paulina. She actually really did feel tired all of a sudden. This day couldn't have been more overwhelming and exhausting.

Mrs. Foley started leading her out to the garage. "Tucker? Are you coming, too?"

"No," said Tucker with little inflection. "I've got homework."

He didn't even look at Paulina as he turned and disappeared up the stairs again. But that was just fine by Paulina. She didn't want to look at him either.

-DP-

Later that night in Sam's room, Paulina glumly stared into the mirror on the dressing table. She had wiped off the ghastly goth make-up, her eyes feeling too sore to look at it any longer. Now it was just her in the mirror, the real her.

Sam's bed behind her was cluttered with photos that she been going through. Instead of pictures of herself with other popular kids, she found pictures of herself with Danny and Tucker. One of them at the park, one at an amusement park, another at the Nasty Burger, one in front of some sort of portal.

But then there were the photos of her and Tucker with the ghost boy, photos that must've been taken by Danny since he himself was only in a tiny number of the pictures.

They obviously all knew him. In fact, they seemed to be friends with them judging by the way they were smiling and sometimes even embracing each other. There was one picture in which the ghost boy had his arm around her waist, and while it made Paulina swoon, she knew that it was actually Sam who had once been in that intimate embrace.

Jealousy slashed through her. She had to figure out a way to the ghost boy's heart before Sam beat her to it, and Sam was apparently already several steps ahead of her.

She again looked at the picture of herself with the ghost boy's arm around her. She longed to be that close to him again, to be in the arms of the boy who had captured her heart. She didn't care that he was a ghost, that his body felt cold or that his eyes were so bright that it could be blinding to look into them for too long. Perhaps his exotic ghostly essence was what made him so alluring to her in the first place.

No other boy could ever compete with that, certainly not Danny who was seriously just a loser and not someone she could ever be interested in no matter how relentlessly Star teased her about it.

Sam's cell phone rang. Paulina looked at the Caller ID. Speaking of Danny… "Hello?"

"Paulina? It's Danny."

"Yeah, I know." She arched her back to stretch it out. "How was detention?"

"Fun. Lancer is an absolute delight." Danny laughed. "He gave me so much work. But I guess it _was_ my fault for being within throwing range of Dash."

Paulina giggled at the good-natured humor in Danny's voice. She imagined the cute smile he was probably wearing at that very moment.

Ah, wait, no, she was _not_ imagining that—

Ghost boy, ghost boy, maybe she could ask Danny about him over the phone…

"So, Danny—"

"Are you feeling better?"

Paulina blinked, faltered. "What?"

"Tucker said that you weren't feeling well earlier."

"Wait, you talked to him?"

"I actually just got off the phone with him before I called you." He paused. "Um…he told me what happened after school with Valerie."

Paulina could hear the hesitation in his tone, as if he wasn't sure he should go on or should've brought it up at all.

"Do you want to talk about that at all?" Danny asked tentatively. "I mean, is there something between you and Valerie that we don't know about? I just thought that you were cool with her now. I mean, I know she's tried to kill me several times, but—"

"She has?" Paulina frowned skeptically. "She seems to really like you, actually. From the way she talked about you, pretty sure she's got a mad crush on you."

Danny sputtered, chortled, fumbled with his reply. "You really think so? Like really?"

Aw, he sounded so hopeful. Paulina couldn't help but find it endearing.

Oh, but wait…she was supposed to be _Sam_. Sam probably wouldn't be telling Danny that other girls liked him, not when the goth herself was crushing on him so hard.

But what did she care if she ruined Sam's chances of ever being with Danny? She couldn't stand Sam.

"But anyway, um…are things okay between you and Valerie?" Danny sounded concerned.

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me, honestly. It's just been kind of a stressful day, you know?"

"I noticed. You've been acting strange all day. Is there something going on? Something I should know about?"

"No, no. Everything's fine. I just haven't been feeling well, like Tucker said. I'll be okay tomorrow."

"Well, Tucker also told me what happened when you were at his house…"

Paulina gritted her teeth. First Tucker told him about Valerie, and now this? What right did that techno geek have to tell Danny about any of that? "Why? Why did he tell you? It had absolutely nothing to do with you!"

"What?" Danny sounded incredulous. "I think it had everything to do with me!"

Paulina creased her brow. "What exactly did Tucker tell you?"

"He just said that you seemed worried about me, that you were asking strange questions about me."

"What?" Paulina scoffed. "I wasn't worried about you. I didn't even mention you. Why would I care about _you_?"

A beat of stunned silence, and Paulina recognized in horror that she had said a terrible thing that there was no way to take back or even explain.

"I…well…I don't know." Danny's tone was deflated and so very, very hurt.

What had she just done? She was supposed to pretend to be Danny's best friend. She'd never learn anything about the ghost boy if she treated him the way _Paulina_ would treat him.

"Danny, I didn't mean that," said Paulina quickly and as sincerely as she could. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what you're talking about or why Tucker would tell you that."

"Okay, well, see you tomorrow."

The call disconnected. Paulina stared down at Sam's cell phone and heaved a big sigh.

Great. Perfect. Why was it so hard for her to remember that she was _Sam_ now? Why did she keep screwing things up?

Her eyes fell on a picture tacked to the rim of Sam's mirror. In it, she was with Danny on a couch in a living room that she recognized as Danny's from the one time she had been there. They were smiling and seemed happy to be together.

* * *

 **Original reviews**

 _Invader Johnny: Well I hope that when Paulina wishes for her life back, Tucker and Danny don't think that Sam wen't insane on the time that Paulina took her place. ... Well you got Paulina very IC in here, isn't any wonder why most of the people who watch "DP" hate her?._

 _Balkoth: Paulina's gonna blow her cover before she gets anything if this keeps up. ... Paulina's not a bad character just a little too preoccupied with what she wants._

 _Punker88: Paulina needs to quit asking "weird' questions and go along with what's happening...maybe then she'll find out about the ghost boy..._

 _Rolling Stone: I like how the story keeps moving but Paulina seems stuck in the past. ... I admit that Paulina is growing on me._

 _Frank: I'm not much of a fan of Paulina, but I really like this take on her, focusing a lot on the "obsessed with Danny Phantom" part of her personality, as well as the usual "I'm better than you" part. And she's actually noticing it now!_

 _DreamaDove93: I love to see confuced paulina :D_

 _L'ange-Sans-Ailes: poor danny he has no idea what's going on_

 _Notsilveraura: It's so cute that she seems to be falling for Danny, but doesn't want to because she likes his alter ego!_

 _Kimba616: I still don't like her. She's too cruel );_

 _kokoranger: paulina may be mean at times, but she is very entertaining,_

 _Punker88: I don't feel sorry for Paulina *don't kill me*. She keeps forgetting that she's Sam, humorous!_


	16. Tumbledweeb

**Author's note:** I've tried making Paulina a little smarter in this version. Is it working? Everyone was annoyed with how she just couldn't figure out what so obvious...although I personally found perpetually confused Paulina to be quite amusing. But anyway, I tried to make the clues less obvious and then make Paulina not quite as dumb. You know, more similar to how she is Mind Wrapped.

Which, admittedly...I still like Mind Wrapped more than this version. XD So if you have not read MW, please read it if you're enjoying this!

Also, after today, updates will be every Thursday instead.

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **Tumbledweeb**

The next morning, Paulina lay on Sam's bed in the absolute darkness that Sam's curtains created. She knew the sun was up by now after checking the time, but she would've believed it if someone told her it was still the middle of the night.

She thought back on the previous day, her first day in the life of the goth she despised so much. She was still not any closer to learning more about the ghost boy. In fact, considering how hurt Danny sounded when he hung up on her the night before, she was even further from her goal.

She had to fix this. Somehow. She had to apologize and sweet-talk her way back to his good side. Sure, she was in Sam's position, but she was still Paulina, and if there was one thing she was good at, it was getting boys to surrender everything to her.

Of course, Danny did seem a little more resistant to her charms than other boys. The whole reason she had switched places with Sam was because he had refused to tell her as Paulina about the ghost boy.

Ah, but she was his trusted friend now. That combined with her Paulina ways was sure to ensnare him.

She was going to do this. She would not fail. Danny didn't stand a chance this time.

The bright light of the sun blinded her as Mrs. Manson opened the curtains wide. Paulina ducked under her covers with a shriek.

Well, this was surely a promising start to the day.

After forcing down a breakfast of thankfully _not_ grass this time but some sort of leafy salad on bread that was at least edible to an extent, Paulina opened the front door when the doorbell rang and cheerily greeted Danny and Tucker.

Except that it wasn't Danny and Tucker.

Jazz looked noticeably uncomfortable. "Hey, Paulina. Ready to go?"

Paulina frowned. "Where are Danny and Tucker?"

"Um, well, they didn't want to come and get you themselves for some reason, so they sent me instead."

Jazz gestured with her head to her car parked at the curb. Paulina could see the boys waiting inside.

"Actually, they didn't want me to pick you up at all," Jazz continued tentatively. "But I told them I wasn't about to leave you hanging."

"Oh, well, that's…nice of you," said Paulina, not sure what else to say.

"So, um, did something happen between you guys?"

Paulina walked out and shut the door behind her. "Yes, something did, but I intend to make it all up today."

She followed Jazz to her car and climbed into the back next to Tucker. "Hi!" she greeted him in as perky and as enthusiastic a voice as possible.

Tucker gave her a monotone "hello" and turned away from her to look out the window.

Jazz climbed into the driver's seat and turned the engine on. As the car began to move, Paulina leaned forward and spoke into Danny's ear. "Hey, Danny!"

Danny gave her a brief awry glance before staring out the front window with his arms crossed.

"Paulina, is your seatbelt on?" asked Jazz sternly.

Paulina dejectedly sat back and pulled her seatbelt across her lap and shoulder. Her "best friends" were clearly very upset with her.

Somehow, somehow, somehow…she had to make them forgive her.

-DP-

Paulina studied the two boys the entire morning, the way they walked by her side but otherwise did not say much to her aside from cursory responses to her friendly questions and attempts at small talk. They did not seem to be acting this way around her of spite. Rather, it seemed to Paulina that they just weren't sure how else they should act.

In Sam's class right before lunch, Paulina stared at the backs of the boys' heads. They just weren't going to make this easy for her, were they?

She massaged her aching shoulder. She still didn't know Sam's locker combination and so was starting to feel sore from having to carry Sam's backpack everywhere. A guy would've normally offered to carry it for her, but Sam obviously never commanded that sort of adoration from anyone.

Although Sam definitely could've. If she wanted to. Paulina quickly glanced at the girl who now wore pink near the back of the class. She was certainly wealthy enough to command anything and anyone, and she was…not completely homely, as much as Paulina hated to admit it.

Paulina checked the time. She had to switch back to her real life as soon as possible. She wanted to be herself again, the prettiest and most popular girl in the school, the girl who had all of the boys bewitched. That meant she needed to hurry and talk to Danny about the ghost boy. And to do that, she needed to make him forgive her. And to do that, she needed to apologize to him and make him believe that she really was sorry.

And, well…she _was_ kind of sort of a little sorry. He sounded really hurt on the phone, and Paulina definitely preferred to see his cute smile than—

ALL RIGHT fine she admitted it Danny was cute but NOT as cute as the ghost boy not like it's a crime to think more than one guy is attractive.

Anyway, lunchtime. That would be her opportunity. She practiced her apology in her head, the magic words that she was sure would fix everything.

At last, the class hour ended. With the sound of the bell still reverberating in her head, Paulina grabbed her bag and followed the two boys as they headed out the door.

Well, more like she chased after them.

"Danny! Tucker! Wait up, come on!" Paulina cried. She started getting farther and farther behind them as students aggressively pushed past her.

The two boys kept walking, never turning to look back at her.

Paulina at last reached the cafeteria and could see that the boys were already far ahead in the line. Paulina pursed her lips and moved into the line to be with them, eliciting a few disgruntled whines from the students she cut off.

"Didn't you hear me calling you guys?" demanded Paulina. "Why are you ignoring me?"

Danny and Tucker both looked at her, then at each other, then straight ahead again. Paulina quietly fumed as she tried to figure this out. Maybe they'd all feel better after getting something to eat.

Paulina purposefully reached for a non-vegetarian meal and waited for Danny to stop her. She made eye contact with him to make sure he saw her. He studied her meal for a moment before turning away and proceeding to purchase his own lunch.

"Paulina, you don't want that," Mrs. Eddington ushered her back and held out another completely gross and totally inedible ultra-recyclo-vegetarian meal.

Paulina took the meal with a suppressed sigh. "Thank you so much," she said through gritted teeth. "Really. Just. _Thank_ you."

She purchased the "food" and looked around for Danny and Tucker. They were not at the table they usually sat at. In fact, they didn't seem to be anywhere in the cafeteria.

"Aw, Paulina, did your little boy toys abandon you?" Sam stopped as she was walking past, the rest of the A-Listers by her side. "Sorry to tell you, but I don't think anyone else would want to be caught dead eating lunch with you."

Paulina bit her tongue. She had an entire arsenal of retorts she could sling back, but she had to remember that this was really _her_ and _not_ Sam, and she wasn't about to insult herself.

"I bet you don't even have a date for the dance this Friday, huh? If your dorky friends won't take you, then I guess that leaves you out of options." Sam laughed cruelly, the other A-Listers joining with snickers.

Wow, being Sam sure was a humiliating experience.

Paulina stomped past the A-Listers and exited the cafeteria. Perhaps the two boys had decided to eat outside. She walked to the courtyard tables and located Danny and Tucker almost immediately sitting across from each other at a table beneath a tree. She marched right over to them.

"Hey, what gives, you guys?" Paulina set her tray on the table and placed her hands on her hips. "Why are you guys avoiding me?"

She looked down directly at Danny. With an elbow propped on the table, he held his head in his hand and didn't look at her. His lunch was still completely untouched in front of him.

"Danny doesn't really want to be around you right now," said Tucker evenly, "and I'm supporting him because I _care_ about him."

Danny lifted his head and shot Tucker a glare. Tucker shrugged in response.

With trepidation, Paulina took a seat next to Danny and across from Tucker. "So…I guess he told you what I said to him?"

"Yeah, and I couldn't believe it at first." Tucker threw up his hands. "I mean, what is up with you? You really upset him."

"Tucker," said Danny darkly.

Tucker looked at him. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but it has to be said."

Danny lowered his eyes but did not reply.

Tucker looked straight at Paulina. "Valerie, me, Danny, the way you've been treating and talking to us, it's just…" Tucker paused, shook his head. "Seriously, what is going on with you?"

Paulina clasped her hands on the table and looked down for a moment as she collected her thoughts. "I know, I know. I know that I hurt you guys." She tried her hardest to sound sincere, did her best to keep her expression solemn. "I'm sorry. I really, truly am. I was just not myself at all yesterday, and I know that doesn't excuse it, but I just had a lot on my mind, and I took it out on you guys. And that was totally wrong of me."

Danny said nothing, did not make any movement at all. Tucker took a bite of his burger.

"You guys, come on! I'm serious!" Paulina whined. She looked from one boy to the other, but neither showed any signs of accepting her apology. "What do I have to do to make you forgive me?" She rolled her eyes. "I mean, do I have to grovel?"

Paulina watched the two boys exchange glances containing just the slightest hint of confused amusement.

"'Cause I'll do it," said Paulina firmly. "You think I won't right here where everyone can see? I totally will. Is that what you want?"

Before the two boys could say anything, Paulina stood and moved to the other side of Danny so that she could kneel beside him. She took his hand in hers and held it while looking up at him with the most somber frown she could muster.

"Danny, my dearest friend, I didn't mean what I said last night," said Paulina with dramatic flair. "I care about you so much more than you know." Paulina pouted and pulled him just a little closer to her. "Please forgive me, Danny?"

Danny's face was completely taken over by the brightest blush. Tucker's jaw was completely slacked in shocked astonishment. At neighboring tables, Paulina could feel the stares and hear the snickers of other students.

Well, at least no one would remember _Paulina_ doing this later when she had her own life back.

"Oh, my God." Danny frantically whispered to her under his breath. "Paulina, get up. Oh, my God." He pulled his hand out of her grasp and covered his face which was still warm with color.

Paulina promptly stood, dusted off her knees, and reclaimed her seat next to him. "So, do you forgive me?"

Danny and Tucker looked at each other in bewildered silence before simultaneously breaking into hysterical laughter.

Paulina watched them for a long time. Their mouths were stretched so wide that they looked as if they could tear open at any moment.

"Are you guys done yet?" she finally asked.

Danny shook his head. "No," he gasped out before collapsing into another laughing fit. Tucker's head was buried in his arms, his shoulders shaking and heaving.

Paulina had to admit that the scene was somewhat cute. A couple of not-too-shabby-looking boys laughing, what could be more adorable than that?

But as the scene continued, Paulina couldn't help but feel just a little bored. She sighed and waited for them to finish.

At last, the two boys managed to settle down and gazed at her with boyish grins.

"So…now are you done?" asked Paulina tentatively.

"Yeah," said Danny, flicking away tears from his eyes. "I think so."

"So can you forgive me now?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I think I can." His mouth twitched upwards. "I kind of have to, honestly. After an apology like that. I'd be a real jerk if I didn't."

Paulina smiled. "Yeah, well, _I_ was the real jerk. I really am sorry."

Danny shyly smiled back but did not reply.

Paulina turned to Tucker. "And what about you? Do you forgive me? Or do I need to formally apologize to you, too?"

Tucker held up his hands to stop her. "No, no, don't, please. I forgive you. Don't…please don't do that again."

"But Paulina, can you answer me something?" Danny's tone became serious. He looked at Tucker before continuing. " _Are_ you worried about me? Do you think I'll change or become something to fear?"

Paulina stared at him.

"Because I promise you don't have anything to worry about," continued Danny. "I won't become that. I won't let myself become corrupted."

What was he talking about? Paulina studied his face, tried to derive some sort of clue.

But she couldn't ask him to explain, not without raising suspicion, not when she had just managed to get back on his good side. She had to keep herself there.

"Danny, you could never possibly be corrupted." Paulina patted his hand. "You are way too sweet."

Danny gazed at her fondly and popped a fry into his mouth.

"Ah, he definitely forgives you," said Tucker with a laugh. "He's actually eating now."

Danny sheepishly rolled his eyes. "You think you've got me all figured out, do you?"

"You wear your heart on your sleeve, dude. You've got no mystery at all. Probably why you're still single."

"You know, girls aren't exactly falling over themselves for you either."

Paulina watched the boys continue their playful argument. Or rather, she watched _Danny_. He sure did look so cute when he was smiling.

Although…when she was kneeling below him, she had to admit that she did kind of actually really like seeing the entirety of his pretty face glow bright red.

* * *

 **Original reviews**

 _Invader Johnny: I pretty much liked how Danny and Tucker avoided Paulina fr a portion of the chapter and I gotta say that I find it quite ironic just how Danny ignored HER, heh._

 _kokoranger: i love how paulina is getting all confused because they're saying she was asking about danny._

 _Dark Lady of the Sith: Uh, Paulina is SUCH an idiot! Stupid...popular... *sigh*_

 _Avvithespaz: the Paulina being confused thing is starting to get really annoying_

 _L'ange-Sans-Ailes: poor paulina, she spends a lot of time being confused_

 _Balkoth: So they know Paulina's not herself... or not Sam. This was an interesting post. The confusion factor is really funny at times but I can't help thinking that it was difficult to write without giving too much away._

 _Notsilveraura: I'm glad they made up, I was sad when they ignored her. I mean seriously, that would have upset me._

 _Ohka Breynekai: It seems almost obvious now, but, Paulina doesn't always see the obvious, hehe_

 _Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin: bawhahaha that silly,stupid, moronic paulina... can't even find DP right when he's under her nose._

 _Guest: News-bulletin: The title of Clueless has official been switched to Paulina. If anybody objects to this, call Phil._


	17. Jitter Bitter

**Author's note:** I remember now...it was around the time I uploaded this chapter originally that I started having a lot of doubts about ever setting out to upload this crazy fic in the first place. :b I just remember that I really wanted Paulina to interact with/fall for Danny BEFORE finding out he's her darling ghost boy. But it just seemed like my readers were not on board with the pacing. XD

Guestopher: Yeah, you're right, I guess that isn't entirely out-of-character for Sam. She's not above humiliating herself for her friends, haha. And there are tons of parallels to Mind Wrapped. I like what I did with MW (which is unusual since I tend to hate everything I write), so I'm trying to bring in as much from that as I can.

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **Jitter Bitter**

For the remainder of the school day, Paulina could only think about all of the questions she wanted to ask Danny. Now that he had forgiven her and was once again smiling around her, she was sure she could finally ask him about the ghost who had captured her heart.

Provided he didn't get detention again, of course.

And provided he wouldn't be as stubborn and obscure as Tucker had been. She mentally groaned at _that_ irritating memory.

In their final class of the day, Paulina sketched a doodle of herself hugging the ghost boy. She looked up and gazed at the back of Danny's head, noting the stark contrast his dark hairline made against the pale skin of his neck. Why was it that Sam sat right behind Danny in each of his classes? So that she could stare at him without him noticing?

Well, even from behind, he certainly was something to check out.

She caught Tucker looking back at her out of the corner of her eye. She met his gaze, and his eyes darted from Danny quickly back to her. He gave her a pert grin. Paulina looked back down at her drawing with a blush.

Danny would surely talk to her now. She was his "best friend," and that coupled with her natural boy-catching charm would make her irresistible to him.

The final bell rang. Paulina walked behind Danny and Tucker as they proceeded down the hall.

"Paulina, do you want us to stop at your locker?" asked Danny.

Paulina glanced back at Sam's violet spider backpack. She still had no idea what Sam's locker combination was. "No."

By the boys' lockers, Paulina observed what looked like Danny's arm phasing straight through his locker again.

"I think I might be going crazy, you guys." Paulina put a hand to her forehead.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Danny, shoving books into his bag.

Paulina shook her head. "It's nothing. It's just been a weird couple days."

"Is it something we can help you with?" Danny put his bag on his back and studied her with concern.

"Yeah, Paulina. Your weird apology at lunch definitely proves something's not quite right with you," teased Tucker.

Paulina averted her gaze. "Ah, yeah… _that_." Her dramatic apology had certainly worked, but as she thought back on it, the more embarrassing it became.

"I'm thinking of trying that on my mom next time I get in trouble," mused Tucker. "Think it'll work?"

"Maybe if you fell completely to the floor," said Danny with a shrug.

"What? Why? Paulina was just on her knees, and it worked great!"

"Yeah, but she's a cute girl, and you're…not."

"Come on. With a face like this—" Tucker pointed to his face. "—I could totally pull it off."

Danny nodded and mock-studied him. "Your face _is_ ridiculously gorgeous."

"I know, right?"

The two boys laughed, and Paulina laughed right along with them. These boys possessed the most peculiar sense of humor, but they never failed to make her laugh.

But they were still losers. They still didn't qualify to ever be her real friends.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" asked Danny.

"Actually, Danny, I'd like to talk to you." Paulina glanced at Tucker. "Alone."

"Alone?" Danny furrowed his brow.

"It's okay." Tucker winked at Paulina. "I have some things to do at home anyway, so I should go before I miss my bus. I'll see you guys later!" He waved and hurried away.

"Bus? So, uh, I guess your sister's not going to take us home today?" asked Paulina as she watched Tucker leave.

"Well, I don't really like to ask her," said Danny. "I prefer to just wait to see if she offers." He smiled as he led the way to the front doors of the school. "Won't it be great when we can drive, too? Then we can go wherever whenever we want. I mean, I like flying, but it'd be nice to have trunk space for trips, and then, of course, we could all go together—"

"Wait, wait a minute." Paulina held up a hand. "What do you mean by flying?"

Danny frowned at her.

"Ah—I mean—never mind." Paulina dismissed the subject. What did it matter anyway? It was probably a codeword for something that she didn't need to know.

Danny was quiet for a moment longer. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" They were now outside and walking toward the street.

"Well, I have something to ask you…" began Paulina.

"Actually, I do, too."

Paulina blinked. "You do?"

"Yeah, but you can ask first."

"Ah, no. You go first."

"Okay, well…um…" Danny swallowed, paused, swallowed again, pulled at his collar. "You know the school dance this Friday, right?"

Paulina's step faltered just a little. "Y-yeah."

"Well, I was wondering…maybe…if you want…"

Danny looked down at the ground. He was blushing furiously. Paulina normally would've thought this was cute, but she definitely did _not_ want to be going to the dance with him even as Sam. That would just be too much, not after that perfect moment she had with the ghost boy on Dash's roof.

But she guessed this meant that Danny really _did_ like Sam.

"Ah, wait, I've changed my mind," said Paulina suddenly. "I want to ask you my questions first."

Danny was startled by her interruption. "Questions?" he asked, putting emphases on the plural _–s_ ending.

"Yes. About the ghost boy."

Danny did not say anything. Paulina observed his completely confounded expression.

"You know, the ghost boy? Danny Phantom?" Paulina's eye twitched slightly when he still seemed confused. "You know him, right?"

Danny stopped walking and turned to her fully. "I'm sorry. I don't follow."

Paulina impatiently pursed her lips. "Danny, I _know_ you know him."

"Um, well…yeah, I do."

"So what can you tell me about him?"

Danny looked off into the distance, then back at her. "Is this some sort of personal, reflective question? Are you trying to make me think?"

"No!" shouted Paulina. "It's a simple, straightforward question! Now, don't be like Tucker and just tell me what you know about him!"

Danny held up his hands in defense and took a step back. "Okay, um…well, I like to think I know a lot about him, but, ah…I'm not always sure." He lowered his hands and looked at her fondly. "But you seem to know him pretty well, maybe even better than I do. You're so convinced he's capable of anything. Your faith in him is always strong, and…he really does appreciate that, you know, especially when so many others think so little of him."

Paulina gritted her teeth behind her lips. Was he really going to be this evasive, too?

She remembered the pictures she had found, the ones with the ghost boy, the ones with her and the ghost boy together. Sam apparently did know the ghost boy well, but how?

The two started walking toward the street again.

"Tell me more, Danny," Paulina finally said. "Who is he?"

Danny looked straight ahead. "I want to believe he's a hero," he said quietly. "Even with all of his many, many failures, I want to believe that this is at least one thing he can do, something that will make him worth something to this world." He looked back at Paulina. "But he's definitely afraid. And maybe you are, too. Maybe that's why you're asking. But I think as long as he has you, he'll be just fine."

Paulina stared at him quizzically. What was all this weird introspective nonsense? How could he possibly know anything so deep about the ghost boy? "Okay, yeah, but that's not what I meant," said Paulina irritably. " _Who is he?_ What's he like? Where can he be found? Does he have a family? Other friends apart from us? Come on, you have to know _something_!"

Danny's face twisted with dozens of bewildered expressions. "Paulina, what—why—what are you talking about?"

"Danny!" Paulina raised a hand as if to hit him, causing Danny to wince. And she definitely wanted to hit him, hurt him, smack the answers she wanted out of him. But she pulled in a deep breath to calm herself and lowered her hand. She tried again in a softer but somehow more dangerous voice. "Do you know Danny Phantom?"

"Yes," said Danny hesitantly.

"Very well?"

"Er…yes."

"Then tell me." Paulina grabbed his arms and forced him to face her. "What do you know about him?"

An awkward silence hung in the air, but Paulina boldly held his gaze.

At last, Danny shook his head. "Paulina, please don't be mad at me. I really have no idea what answer you're looking for." He clasped her hands. "Can you please just tell me what you want me to say?"

Paulina studied his eyes. He did indeed look so genuinely mystified and almost like he was afraid of disappointing her, as if he was wary of how she might react if he let her down.

"Danny, Paulina," a voice called from a car window. Danny and Paulina turned to see that Jazz had pulled up to the curb beside them. "Are you two waiting here for me?"

"Ah, well, no, but…we wouldn't mind a ride," said Danny. "If you want."

Jazz smiled at him. "Hop in."

Danny opened the back door for Paulina before running around to the other side and getting in the passenger seat beside Jazz.

"Where's Tucker?" asked Jazz. "It's just you two?"

"Just us," said Danny.

"Are you two wanting me to drop you off anywhere?" asked Jazz with just a hint of teasing in her tone.

"No," said Paulina from the back. "I have a ton of homework. Just drop me off at home."

She preemptively pulled her belt across her before Jazz could yell at her for it. She then leaned back with an annoyed sigh. This wish was not working out at all. Wearing these horrible clothes and this hideous make-up and being at the bottom of the high school social ladder were starting to feel less and less worth the effort. Should she keep bothering with it? Or should she just give up and ask Delphine to switch her back? Wherever that stupid ghost was. This was all _her_ stupid idea.

Paulina glared at the boy in the passenger seat. Why couldn't he just answer a simple question?

* * *

 **Original reviews**

 _The Person Who Rights: Paulina must think Danny is the weirdest person on earth for babbling like that about Phantom_

 _Ladel: aw so close to the truth i want her to find out so badly now._

 _cursed chaos kitsune Kyuusune: are you sure paulina (sp?) isnt a blond? I mean for god sake a toddler could figure this out already!_

 _Daphne22: I'm torn between feeling sorry for Paulina and just wanting to laugh. And poor Danny, he must think his friend has gone nuts._

 _Jenna Dax: OOh, so close! That was good! Jazz just HAD to interupt._

 _Invader Johnny: Well I think this has to be the closest thing that Paulina will ever get out of Danny, UNLES she sees him transform in his ghost self and since you REALLY want little useless things to happen in every chapter_

 _Notsilveraura: I loved it when he asked "Uh, is this some sort of personal, reflective question?"_

 _Itallia: This story is so suspenseful with Paulina skating around the truth._

 _Guest: Danny must be really weird-ed out. I know I would be._

 _Guest: She's so clueless. Even when it's right in front of her, Paulina can't figure it out. I think you've really captured her character._


	18. Faraway, So Close

**Author's note:** When I was decided to rewrite this, I considered doing a huge overhaul, but I opted not to because even though I knew the pacing was agonizingly slow for so many, I felt that the events were important to her growth as a character. Namely, Paulina getting in trouble with Danny and Tucker and realizing that she needs to try to be a better friend, Paulina developing feelings for Danny as just himself, Paulina seeing that Danny puts up with a lot of ill treatment, Paulina seeing the possessive side of Dash, things that she couldn't really experience to the same extent in Mind Wrapped. Maybe if I had completely started from scratch I could've paced all this better, but I still more or less like what I did in the original, and a complete overhaul would've been a LOT of work. Besides, it's not long anyway, not far past the length of a typical novella.

Guestopher: (since I have literally no other way to communicate with you) Thanks for your review on the original version! I love how analytical you often are, and I'll probably respond more specifically to what you wrote when I reach that point in this revision. If you ever feel so inclined to leave such reviews on my other fics, that'd be neat. :b

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **Faraway, So Close**

Nearly midnight. Paulina lay on Sam's bed and stared up into the darkness. It had only been two days, but she was already feeling homesick for her own room, her own parents, her own clothes, her own diet that consisted of actual protein and not this disgusting vegan garbage.

She had searched Sam's room a little more thoroughly, had looked through all of the pictures of Danny Phantom that Sam had, but there were not enough clues for her to conclude anything. She had looked through Sam's computer, looked at all of her desktop items: games, programs, generic folders, more photos. The only folder she could not access was one that was password-protected, but no matter what words she tried, she could not open the folder. Frustrated, she had given up.

What was even the point of all this? She had asked Danny directly about the ghost boy, and he was absolutely no help at all. This switch was supposed to make things so much easier! All she knew for sure was that Danny, Sam, and Tucker all seemed to know the ghost boy on a very personal level.

But then why were Danny and Tucker so evasive when she asked them about him?

A sudden light caught her attention. Paulina turned to see that her cell phone was receiving a call from Tucker. What could he possibly want at this hour?

"Tucker?"

"Paulina! Come quick! At the school!" Tucker sounded frantic. "Danny really needs us."

Paulina checkedd the time again in confusion. "Right now?"

"Yeah. Bring your Thermos, okay? We need more than just two."

Paulina sat up straight. She remembered the strange device the ghost boy had shown her on Dash's roof. Did Sam have one, too? She looked around the room but was not sure where it would be. "What for? What's going on with Danny?"

"Paulina, I gotta go. Can you get here, yes or no?"

"Okay, I'll be right there," said Paulina. She disconnected the call and held the phone to her chin in bewilderment. The way Tucker spoke to her in clipped sentences made it sound as if this was not at all an unusual request.

Paulina climbed off Sam's bed and switched on the light, changing out of Sam's nightgown into street clothes. She froze when she remembered what time it was. Was she going to have to sneak out?

She approached Sam's window and looked out. It was a far way from the ground. She glanced around and noticed a rope ladder crumpled in the corner. She looked it over, tugged and pulled at it to test its strength. She was about to open the window when she noticed a sensor in the corner, instantly remembering the alarm system the Manson family had set up.

Well, there was no way she could sneak out now, not without Sam's parents hearing the noise and—

Paulina noticed a magnet on the sill. She picked it up curiously, then grinned to herself. Clearly, the goth rebel had done this many times before, had it all figured out already.

Keeping the sensor engaged with the magnet, Paulina managed to get the window open and threw the rope ladder out, dropping down to the ground with a satisfied sigh. This was quite exhilarating, quite the rush. Was this really something Sam did often? From the way Tucker had urged her to come right at that moment, it sounded like a routine thing.

But Tucker had asked her to get to the school. That was a decent distance away. How was she supposed to get there at this time of night?

She caught sight of a scooter parked by the side of the house. Not nearly as fast as her own moped, but it would have to do.

With only the moon and streetlamps to light the way, Paulina rode toward Casper High with a piqued curiosity. When she finally reached the school courtyard, she parked Sam's scooter by a tree and looked around, but she did not see Tucker or Danny.

Was she too late? Or had they tricked her? Paulina pulled out Sam's cell phone to send a text when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Paulina! There you are. Get over here!"

Tucker was beckoning to her from the side of the school. Paulina ran toward him, and as she drew closer, she could see the ethereal glows and hear the eerie sounds of a number of ghosts.

But one ghost in particular set her heart racing.

Paulina's mouth hung open as she stared up at the ghost boy who was fighting with a swarm of large scorpion ghosts.

Ah, she understood now. When Tucker had called and said that Danny needed their help, he hadn't meant _loser_ Danny; he had meant _ghost_ Danny. A rush of delighted ecstasy lit Paulina's core.

"Paulina!" The ghost boy glanced down at her briefly before turning his attention back to the numerous ghosts.

Paulina held back a fangirlish squeal. "Yes, ghost boy?"

"Wait, did you just call me—?" The ghost boy was abruptly thrown into the school wall. He put a hand to his chest and gasped.

Paulina immediately ran to his side as he slid down to the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Watch out!" The ghost boy threw his arms around her and quickly moved her out of the way of the thrust of a scorpion stinger as it hit the wall instead. They rolled together on the ground a few feet. Paulina was flushed with blood and adrenaline and just _everything_ being in such close contact with her spectral heartthrob. She lay on her back, his cool temperature feeling so good against her warmed skin.

But then he was back in the air squaring off against the scorpions. Paulina propped herself up on her elbows and watched him.

"Paulina, what are you doing?" Tucker pulled her up to her feet and out of harm's way. The ghost boy was blasting the scorpions with blazing energy blasts.

Paulina breathlessly clasped her hands together and was about to gush to Tucker about how dreamy the ghost boy was, but she stopped herself. Sam surely wouldn't do something like that. She fought down her excitement and looked around. "So, is _our_ Danny not coming? I thought he'd be here, too."

Tucker's eye twitched in confusion. " _Our_ Danny?"

"Yeah, you know. I mean, there's Danny Phantom fighting the ghosts, but where's Danny Fenton?"

Tucker stuttered in astonishment. "Ah—is that meant to be some sort of deep, philosophical question? Because I really don't think this is the time."

"No! What is with you and Danny? It's a simple question! _Where? Is? Danny?_ " Paulina huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well…he's right there, of course." Tucker pointed to the white-haired ghost battling the scorpions.

Paulina growled. "No! Not _that_ Danny. I mean—"

"Paulina, quick, throw me your Thermos." The ghost boy held out a hand but did not look down at her as he dodged another thrust of a scorpion tail.

Paulina looked down at her empty hands in horror. While trying to figure out how to sneak out of Sam's house, she had completely forgotten to search for the device.

"Paulina, no!" groaned Tucker. "You didn't forget, did you? I _told_ you we needed more than two!"

Paulina tried her best to hold back her tears. She had failed the ghost boy. She gazed up at him with clouded eyes. "I'm so sorry, ghost boy!"

"Why are you calling me that?" asked the ghost boy with an exasperated tone.

Paulina lowered her eyes in embarrassment. What did Sam usually call him? Was she really so close to him that she called him by his first name?

"Wait—hold on—move!"

Tucker immediately ran out of the way, but Paulina could only lift her eyes as a bright green light rushed toward her.

And the ghost boy…Danny Phantom…he was coming toward her, too.

Blinding and hot and such loud ringing.

Someone was talking. No, two voices. Hushed and fuzzy at first, and then they became clearer. Paulina opened her eyes and groggily waited for something to come into focus, but all she could see were pinpoints of lights. Cell phones? A light shone right into her eyes, causing her to squint and moan.

"Tucker, don't!" hissed a voice. Danny's. The light immediately moved to the side.

Paulina tried to sit up. She was on a bed. How did she get here? Whose bed? She couldn't see anything well enough to determine her surroundings.

"Paulina, just lie down," said Danny softly. He gently pushed her back down.

Paulina moaned again. She could feel sweat on her forehead and neck, but she was actually quite cold. She shivered. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Your room," said Danny. "Here, can you drink this?" He put something in her hand, a glass of water.

Paulina sat up just enough to take a sip. She then lay back and drew in deep breaths in an attempt to ease her queasy stomach. "How did we get here?"

"Danny flew you here," replied Tucker.

"Flew? What do you mean?" asked Paulina with a slur. Faint realization then dawned on her. "You mean Danny Phantom? The ghost boy? Where is he?"

"I'm right here, Paulina," said Danny, gently stroking her hand.

"What are you talking about? Where—what? I can't see him." Paulina groaned and yelled. "I want to see him!"

Tucker shushed her. "Quiet! We don't want your parents to hear! It's the middle of the night."

"Where is the ghost boy?" demanded Paulina.

"Paulina, you're—you're delirious. Just try to sleep, okay?" Danny pushed her hair off of her forehead. "I'll stay right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't want to sleep. I want to see him." Paulina could feel herself fading, could see everything somehow getting even darker as her head continued to pound.

But Danny's hand caressing the side of her face was so soothing.

* * *

 **Original reviews**

 _Invader Johnny: Well like the previous chapters, Danny and Tucker must think their "friend" is going nuts._

 _stormrider7: I don't think it is slow moving at all - but maybe that is because I read the whole thing in one day._

 _Kimba616: Wow, she sounds really crazy right about now! XD_

 _Balkoth: The fact that all of these slip-ups haven't drawn attention to who or what she really is serves as a buffer between a great story simply because the flow doesn't appear to be there._

 _dpluver: paulina is just really screwing up danny and tucker...as of right now i cant even guess if she'll be smart enough to figure it out_

 _GlowingGreenEyes: this is getting ridiculous. but in a good way._

 _Itallia: I keep thinking that she's about to put two and two together, though to be fair, no one would expect them to be the same person._

 _Kimnd: Ehehehehe I take an inordinate amount of delight in watching her be confused._


	19. Puzzling Edges

**Author's note:** If you want to know what I think, I kind of think Paulina subconsciously sees the connection between Danny and Phantom, but she just doesn't want it to be true, so she's stubbornly coming up with all these asinine excuses and reasons to explain it. But she has too much pride to admit that they are similar. But she is slowly seeing the similarities more and more and grudgingly acknowledging them little by little...which I have a lot of fun writing. It's so cute! :3

Guestopher: You are killing me. You know that? :b Thanks for your review on Shadow Dancing. I think that's a very valid point and makes sense. And if you ever get an account, I really would love to talk more about pretty much all of your observations! (subliminal message: getanaccountgetanaccountgetanaccountgetanaccountgetanaccountgetanaccountGETANACCOUNTplease:D )

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **Puzzling Edges**

The bright sun woke Paulina instantly. She squinted in the light and groggily groaned as she shielded her eyes. Sam's mother was saying something, but Paulina could not understand her at all. The older woman then left the room, and Paulina lay on her bed facing away from the sun.

What had happened the night before…?

Weren't Danny and Tucker here?

And the ghost boy? She had seen him last night, felt him as he once again saved her.

Or was that all a dream? 

Paulina stood with a stretch, but immediately fell back on the bed when her head swam and vision blackened. She kept her eyes closed and breathed deeply before finally feeling well enough to try standing again.

Downstairs, she paused at the sight of Danny and Tucker sitting at the dining room table with Sam's parents.

"Hey, sunshine. Did you sleep well?" asked Mr. Manson.

"Yes." Paulina looked at the two boys. "Um…what are you guys doing here?" she asked as she sat down next to them.

"We just decided to come early today," said Tucker. "We have to take the bus anyway."

Paulina only nodded, her head hurting too much to ask why Jazz wasn't taking them. Talking took more effort than she realized.

Danny checked the time on his phone. "We should go. The bus will be here soon."

Paulina stood along with the boys.

"Pollykins, don't you want some breakfast?" Mrs. Manson held up a plate of what looked like freshly chopped grass.

Paulina grimaced at the sight. Her stomach churned as she shook her head.

"You sure, Paulina?" asked Danny. "We can wait a bit."

"No, that's okay. I'm really not hungry this morning." Paulina wasn't sure she could keep any food down, not with the way her insides were turning over and over.

She followed Danny and Tucker outside but noted their slow pace. "Shouldn't we be going faster?"

"Why?" asked Danny.

"You said the bus would be here soon."

"I guess you didn't check the time yourself? It won't come for another ten minutes. I just said that so we could talk alone." Danny looked down at the ground, then back at her. "Paulina, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I feel so terrible. Are you feeling better? You seem a little tired."

"Yes, I'm fine." Paulina shivered as a small chill traveled down her spine. While she appreciated his concern, she was confused as to why he was acting like it was somehow his fault. "Anyway, why are _you_ sorry? You didn't do anything."

Danny groaned. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I tried to get to you before the blast, but it just happened so fast! You were just suddenly on the ground and breathing strangely and going in and out of consciousness." He didn't meet her gaze. "I just can't believe I let you get hurt. I wasn't able to sleep much at all last night because I was so worried about you. And just knowing it was my fault…"

They arrived at the bus stop. Danny put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Paulina, I wasn't sure if you were going to be okay."

Paulina gazed back into his distressed eyes. She could see just how much he cared about her in his eyes alone. "Well, I'm okay now."

Danny smiled weakly and pulled back. "You do seem better, much better than last night. I would've never forgiven myself if you were unable to recover from that."

"Danny, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I don't blame you." _You weren't even there_ , she silently added to herself.

Or was he? Perhaps he had shown up right as or just after she had been knocked out. Or maybe he had always been there? It was all so hazy now.

"So, you two were in my room, right?" she asked. "I didn't imagine that?"

"Yeah," said Tucker. "We stayed until about two in the morning."

"Your parents weren't worried?"

"They didn't know we were gone in the first place," said Tucker with a smirk. "We've all gotten pretty good at sneaking out by now."

"But two in the morning? Was I that sick?"

"Yeah. That scorpion ghost got you pretty good," said Tucker.

"I don't remember a whole lot about it anymore."

"You were shivering, but you had a fever," said Danny. "And you would sometimes be awake and say something, but mostly, you were really out of it. So we took you back to your room—"

"The ghos—" She stopped herself. "Ah, I mean, Danny flew me, right?"

"Yes, of course," said Danny. "When you were finally on your bed, you actually did wake up and talk for a significant amount of time, but you seemed really dazed and said some…weird things."

"Weird things?"

"Yeah." Tucker chuckled. "You kept asking where Danny was even though he was right there. Specifically, you kept asking for the 'ghost boy.' I mean, wow, you were just out of it!"

Paulina blushed. She had to keep that in mind. Sam apparently referred to the ghost boy by his first name. She apparently was just that close to him.

"But anyway, you went back to sleep, and then you started to cool down. That's when we finally left." Danny glared at Tucker. "I wanted to _stay_ , though."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "You know we couldn't stay. What would our parents have thought if they couldn't find us in the morning? Or worse, what would Paulina's parents have thought if they saw us in her room?"

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Well, she's okay now." Tucker gestured in Paulina's direction.

"Yeah," said Paulina. "Thanks for watching out for me."

She smiled at Danny, and he returned it. The sight of his cute smile made her blush, forcing her to turn away.

"But Paulina, if you don't mind my asking…" Tucker adjusted his glasses. "Why were you calling Danny 'ghost boy' last night?"

Danny. Tucker meant Danny Phantom. Obviously. Not Danny Fenton because that was just ludicrous. Paulina nervously shrugged.

Danny laughed. "Yeah, who do you think you are? Sam?"

Paulina's eyes widened as she wondered if Danny knew something. But he only continued to gaze at her pleasantly, fondly.

All right, now how would Sam respond to this?

"Don't be comparing me to her!" she snapped.

Danny and Tucker exchanged amused glances. Paulina sighed in relief. Hopefully, she could do a better job of pretending to be Sam this day.

-DP-

At lunch later that day, Paulina's stomach still insisted that there was no way she could eat anything, certainly not hay or tree bark or whatever Sam's gross diet entailed. Danny and Tucker rushed to get a spot in line to purchase their lunches while Paulina walked slowly to their normal table. She passed the A-List table on the way. She walked just a little slower so that she could hear a bit of the conversation between Sam and Dash.

"Dash, just know that the _only_ reason I'm going to the dance with you tomorrow is so that no one thinks I'm a loser who couldn't get a date," said Sam. "That's it."

"But Sam—"

"Dash, I've told you that we're never going to happen. And besides that, I'm only interested in the ghost boy," said Sam firmly, her arms crossed. "And if I happen to see him before tomorrow, I'm totally going to ask him to be my date instead."

Paulina nodded to herself. That was definitely exactly something she would've said to Dash.

"Why, so that a bunch of ghost hunters and news reporters can screw up the dance, too?" asked Dash heatedly.

Paulina moved on and eventually reached the table Danny and Tucker usually sat at for lunch. She waited for the boys to arrive.

"Paulina, you sure you're not hungry?" asked Tucker as he took a seat beside her with his very meaty burger.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Her head was feeling better, but her stomach was still so unsettled. She was reminded of her anorexic phase of the past, of how she would so constantly get those same questions. Why aren't you eating? Aren't you hungry? Are you sure?

But this was different. This time, she really did feel too nauseous to eat.

There was silence for some time. Danny cleared his throat, and Tucker excused himself to get even more ketchup for his burger.

"Paulina, I wanted to ask you yesterday, but, well, I guess now is fine, too." Danny paused and looked at her shyly. "The dance tomorrow?"

Paulina stiffened.

"I was wondering if you—ah, that is, if you want to, um—"

"Danny, wait," Paulina stopped him, holding up a hand.

Danny frowned at her. "What is it?"

Paulina looked around for anything, any sort of distraction. "Ah, Valerie's coming this way!"

Danny looked in the direction Paulina indicated. Indeed, Valerie was walking up to them.

"Hey, Danny," said Valerie with a smile. Her body was completely turned toward Danny and away from Paulina. Paulina recalled the previous negative encounter she had had with the girl and opted to just let it go.

"Hi, Valerie!" said Danny brightly, enthusiastically.

"Listen, Danny, you know the dance tomorrow? I don't have a date yet, so…I was wondering if maybe you and I could go together?" She pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I mean, unless you already have a date. Certainly wouldn't surprise me if you did."

"Ah, well, it'd surprise _me_ ," said Danny humorously. "I've been rejected by girls more times than I can count." His smile faded as he groaned. "I can't believe I just admitted that to you."

Valerie smirked good-naturedly at him. "I kind of already knew."

"Oh, well…that's embarrassing."

Valerie put a hand on his shoulder. "One of these days, I should tell you all of the secret comments girls make behind your back."

"Um…are we talking about good comments?"

"Oh, yes. Especially since you hosted that beauty pageant."

Danny reddened. "Ah, yeah…that was…um, that was something."

Paulina recalled that specific event, tried to remember anything specific that was said about Danny. She remembered trying to flatter him herself in order to get his vote, but she also remembered some of the comments that had been made about him, ranging from the sweet and innocent about his cute but dorky personality and boyish good looks to the more sordid and avaricious about other parts of him.

And, well, she had felt the same way. At least Danny wasn't disgusting and gross. Working him over during that time was not at all repulsive.

Even if that loser did end up crowning Sam as the winner.

"So, what do you think? Should we go together?" asked Valerie.

Danny glanced at Paulina. "Well, actually—"

"He'd love to," said Paulina quickly. She didn't even really want to go to the dance, certainly not as Sam. Her favorite part about school dances were all of the boys stealing glances at her and begging her for just one dance. She could never get such attention as Sam. "You would, right, Danny?"

"Wait, what?" Danny stared at Paulina, then looked up at Valerie who was still standing above him. "Ah, yeah, sure! I'd love to go with you. That sounds great."

"Great! See you then, Danny." Valerie waved and practically skipped away.

Danny turned back to Paulina with an incredulous blush. "Wow, maybe you were right, Paulina. Maybe she does still like me after all." He sighed dreamily. "You know, I think this calls for more ketchup. I'll be right back." He stood and walked toward the condiments just as Tucker returned.

"So? Did he ask?" Tucker looked at Paulina excitedly.

"Did he ask what?"

"You know…did he ask you to the dance?"

"Oh." Paulina combed her fingers through her hair. "No, he didn't."

"What? He said he was going to! He really didn't ask?"

"Well, Valerie came over and asked him instead, and he agreed."

"Oh, wow." Tucker shook his head. "I'm sorry, Paulina."

"Don't be. I don't care, honestly."

"Well, then…how about I take you to the dance? Just as friends, of course."

Paulina blinked. Was he asking out of pity? Because he cared about her? What would Sam do?

Well, for starters, Sam would never have let Valerie and Danny go to the dance together in the first place.

Paulina silently groaned. "Okay, yeah, that's fine." She reluctantly accepted, although now she kind of wished she _had_ let Danny ask her. She would rather be Danny's date over Tucker's.

Tucker smiled sympathetically. Danny returned and breathlessly exclaimed, "Tucker, you won't believe what just happened!"

Tucker glanced at Paulina. "You know, I probably won't."

-DP-

Later that day, when the final bell rang, Paulina rode the bus with Danny and Tucker. When they reached her stop, they both got off with her with the intention of walking the rest of the way to their own homes.

"You should rest, Paulina. I can tell you're still not feeling well." At the threshold of Sam's house, Danny put a hand on her arm and gently ran it from her shoulder to her elbow. He and Tucker then walked off with a wave.

Paulina watched them leave for a moment, watched Danny leave. He really did seem to care so much about her.

Well, he cared so much about _Sam_ , anyway.

And his gentle touch always felt so nice.

She had never had a friend like him before, a friend who so genuinely cared about her, a friend whose touch alone could make her feel like she mattered.

Sam's parents went out for the night, so Paulina had the whole huge house to herself, but she opted to stay in Sam's room instead. She sat at Sam's window and stared out at the setting sun, her head still spinning with faint pain, her stomach still twisting just a little.

The brilliant reds and oranges soon faded into majestic blues and purples. The color change made Paulina feel a little sluggish.

Last night, she had seen the ghost boy. She had been in his arms. And he seemed to be on familiar terms with Sam considering the way he had spoken to her.

Paulina flopped down on Sam's bed, not bothering to change out of the horrid goth clothes that she was still forced to wear each day.

Did the ghost boy like Sam? But that night when she had danced with him, he had called her his "date," and he really did seem to like her.

But the ghost boy was clearly friends with Sam. Good friends. Good enough that he would call on Sam for help during a ghost fight. She had never thought she could be jealous of the goth, but if Sam really was that close to the ghost boy, then she supposed that this _was_ jealousy she was feeling.

She had to figure this out soon. Once and for all. She needed to get more information. She needed to find out if the ghost boy had any feelings for Sam. She had to know so that she could figure out how to claim Phantom for herself.

* * *

 **Original reviews**

 _Balkoth: Paulina is finally starting to try to behave like other people expect Sam to behave._

 _Invader Johnny: Paulina acted a LITTLE like Sam... weird._

 _Jenna Dax: At least Paulina starting to act like Sam would. Ha._

 _Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin: I love seeing paulina learning what it's like to have real friends, and to actually feel what love feels like._

 _NonyMouse: the only thing i don't really like about this fic is that Paulina, being the idiot that she is, is incapable of any sort of deep thought_

 _Itallia: Aww...*Pouts* Filler chapter._


	20. Not Still Over

**Author's note:** I do indeed make parallels to my other fics. It's just more fun for me that way! Doesn't always mean they're related, but I just like to have common themes and headcanons.

I'm not still over. You'll make me happy, you know? - Yaida Hitomi

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **Not Still Over**

Friday morning. Paulina's eyes opened in the darkness of Sam's room. She normally would've been excited for the dance that night, but what was there to look forward to? She'd be going with one of the geekiest boys in school, and worse than that, she'd be going as _Sam_ , and she'd have to watch the former goth from a distance drink in all of the attention that should've been hers.

So instead of jumping out of bed like she normally would've done, she simply waited for Sam's mother to waltz in and throw open her curtains.

At school, Paulina kept Sam's spider pack slung on one shoulder while Danny and Tucker put their things in their lockers.

"You feeling better, Paulina?" asked Danny.

He studied her with his ever-pretty eyes. Paulina was sure she had never seen eyes so blue.

She nodded. "Yeah. I got some good sleep last night."

"You've just been kind of quiet this morning."

Paulina faltered and shrugged. "I guess I have a lot on my mind. You know, homework and…the dance tonight."

Danny grinned to himself. "Oh, yeah, the dance."

Paulina observed his dreamy expression. He seemed awfully excited about going with Valerie. She looked away to find Tucker frowning at her apologetically.

"Hey, Fentoroni!" Dash grabbed Danny by the back of his shirt and pulled him away from his locker.

Paulina watched Danny roll his eyes, but he otherwise didn't resist. She wanted to tell Dash to back off, to leave Danny alone, but there was no way he'd listen to her, not when she was currently Sam. In fact, she'd probably just make things worse for Danny.

But why was Danny just allowing Dash to seize him like this? Was he just so used to this that Dash had made him completely submissive?

"So, 'Fentoroni.' That's the brilliant name you came up with for me today, hmm?" asked Danny off-handedly, his back still toward the jock.

Dash pulled Danny back sharply so that he had to stagger to keep his balance. "There are lots of names that come to mind when I think of you, Fentonfag," Dash hissed into his ear before slamming the smaller boy into the lockers with shuddering force, the side of his head connecting directly with a lock. Dash walked away laughing while Danny clutched at his head.

"Are you okay?" Paulina rushed to his side and observed the red mark right at his temple.

"That looked like it hurt," said Tucker, also at his side.

"Not at all," said Danny with a strained voice.

Paulina was amazed that Dash actually _hurt_ him. She knew that Dash was cruel to Danny, but she had never seen him physically assault Danny before.

But Danny was acting as if this was normal.

"Danny, why do you just let Dash bully you?" she asked.

"Danny could easily throw Dash anytime he wanted to," said Tucker.

Paulina raised a puzzled brow. Was this supposed to be a joke?

"Yeah, well, I'm not doing that." Danny crossed his arms and leaned against the lockers.

Paulina's puzzlement deepened as her attention turned back to Danny. He looked serious. So this wasn't a joke?

"It could be outside of school," said Tucker. "Just enough to get him off your back."

"And risk people finding out about my powers?"

"No one would find out!"

"Who's going to believe that I could beat up someone twice my size? And honestly, I really couldn't without using my powers, and if anyone were to see that or record it—"

"What powers?" interrupted Paulina, thoroughly baffled now.

Danny and Tucker stared at her.

"You know..." Tucker lowered his voice. "Danny's ghost powers?"

Paulina's entire face twisted with shock. Had she heard right? Ghost powers? What did that mean?

"Anyway, Tuck, wasn't it you and Paulina who taught me the valuable lesson of _not_ using my ghost powers to get back at Dash?"

"You could just challenge him to a final fight. Seriously, you've gotta get him to stop targeting you like this."

"It's not worth the risk of my powers being discovered. I'd rather be picked on by Dash then torn apart by the Guys in White or whoever got to me first."

Paulina only vaguely heard these statements as she tried to make sense of what "ghost powers" could be referring to. His parents were ghost fighters, so…perhaps Danny had access to some cool ghost-fighting weapons? He had apparently loaned even the ghost boy himself some things, so that made sense.

Tucker was tugging at her arm.

"What is it?" asked Paulina.

"The bell rang."

Paulina caught a glimpse of the shrine to the ghost boy in her (well, now it was Sam's) locker as she followed the boys down the hall. She sighed right along with Sam who was gazing at it just as dreamily.

-DP-

After school, Danny and Tucker led the way to the Nasty Burger. Paulina normally would've insisted on heading straight home to get ready for the dance in just a few hours, but she figured she had no one she needed to impress. Certainly not Tucker. And definitely not Danny, never.

"I'm really excited about going with Valerie," said Danny between bites of his fries. "Even if we're only going as friends."

"Friends?" asked Paulina.

"Yeah, I don't think she's wanting to get back together or anything, but I mean she's gotta still be feeling something for me, right? Why else would she ask me?" He paused with a small smile. "Maybe there's still hope for us."

Paulina watched him for awhile as he continued to slowly eat his fries, his eyes not focused on anything in particular. She had heard from Star that Danny and Valerie had dated for awhile, but she had never given it too much thought. "So you really do like her?"

Tucker looked at her sympathetically. Danny looked at her with a blush.

"Ah, well…I guess I do," said Danny shyly. "She's the only girl who's actually returned an interest in me, the only girl who actually said 'yes' when I asked her out simply because she wanted to and not because she had any ulterior motive."

"I find that hard to believe," said Paulina without thinking. "I mean, yeah, you're kind of a dork, but you're still cute and sweet. She can't be the only girl who's agreed to go out with you."

Danny and Tucker both stared at her curiously, but Paulina hardly noticed as she thought harder.

"I mean, maybe you've just been aiming too high? You know, going after girls high on the social ladder like Star or me—"

Paulina froze and finally noticed the baffled looks on the boys' faces.

"Ah, um…I mean…" How was she going to fix this screw-up? "I mean, not me, sorry. I'm pretty low on the social ladder. I meant Star or _Sam_."

Paulina laughed nervously. Danny and Tucker exchanged bewildered glances.

"Did that scorpion ghost get you harder than we thought?" asked Tucker cautiously.

Paulina shrugged. "Yeah, maybe. Sorry."

"Nah, I think this spaciness is kind of cute," said Danny with a small chuckle. "It's weird on you, but I like it." He gazed at her fondly, then his expression became more serious. "But you'll be sure to tell us if you start feeling really sick or weird, right?"

"Of course. But I feel fine, really."

"Good. But anyway, you know that I have never even tried asking Star out, right?" Danny elbowed the boy beside him. "That was Tucker who was interested in her."

"Well, not really," said Tucker. "It's just you had taken Sam from her, so I thought it'd be a good opportunity to get some action of my own. I couldn't let you have all the fun."

"Wait, Danny took Sam from her…?" Paulina racked her memories.

"Yeah, when Kitty overshadowed her," said Tucker.

Overshadowed? What? Paulina tried her best to not look completely dumbfounded.

"There's no way you could've forgotten something like that." Tucker grinned. "No way I could either. Star is so hot."

"Yeah, but again, I've never even thought about asking her out," said Danny.

"Why not?" asked Paulina with a slight blush. She secretly hoped that he'd say it was because he only had eyes for her, her as in Paulina, the real Paulina. Not as Sam.

"She's pretty, but…that's it. I mean, I know you think Sam is shallow, but Star…Star is just mean." Danny looked up at the ceiling. "I can't think of a single thing she's said to me that wasn't mean."

"Agreed. She's cold." Tucker sighed, that goofy grin reappearing. "But also so hot."

"Sam can be mean, too. I'm not denying that. But there have been times when she's been genuinely nice to me, and that night when we were together…she was just so real." Danny turned slightly red. "She seemed to really like me. I felt that."

Paulina plastered on a smile as she inwardly tried to figure this out. A night when she and Danny were together? And she made him feel like she sincerely liked him? What was he talking about?

"Sam's going to the dance with Dash, right?" asked Tucker.

"Right. And Star's going with Kwan, I think." Danny smirked at Tucker. "And you're going with Paulina. Just like the last dance."

"Just don't steal her like you did last time, Danny," teased Tucker. He winked at Paulina.

While Danny and Tucker started a new conversation about a new video game or some other geeky nonsense, Paulina thought back on that dance not too long ago. Tucker had indeed arrived with Sam, and Paulina…

She had gone with Danny. He came to her house, met her father, looked all cute and flustered when she at last left on his arm. He certainly hadn't been a completely nauseating date that night.

But Paulina had only done that to get back at Sam. Sam had insulted her, and she wasn't about to let that stupid goth get away with it. It was the sweetest revenge, stealing her boy toy away and making him hers to command. And breaking his heart right in front of Sam? That had been part of her plan as well, but she wasn't able to get that far, not before that dragon ghost ruined everything.

Right. A ghost had appeared. What if a ghost appeared at the dance this night, too? Would the ghost boy come to save them?

"What are you thinking about, Paulina?" asked Tucker suddenly.

Paulina blinked. "Oh, I…" She studied the two boys. She now knew that they both knew the ghost boy, that they and Sam even fought with him sometimes. But they still wouldn't answer her questions. Perhaps the only way she'd be able to make any use of this switch was if she spoke to the ghost boy directly in Sam's place. "Do you think there will be any ghosts at the dance tonight?"

Danny and Tucker glanced at each other in surprise.

"Ah, well…maybe. I don't know." Danny chortled with a roll of his eyes. "But knowing my luck, probably."

"Stupid Murphy and his stupid law." Tucker shook his head.

Paulina almost asked who Murphy was, but she stopped herself, figuring that Sam probably already knew. She stood. "Ah, well, then…I think I need to go get ready for the dance."

Tucker checked the time. "It's four forty-five. The dance doesn't start until seven-thirty."

Paulina flinched. Right. Sam wouldn't take so much time to get ready. But she just had to look good in case the ghost boy showed up.

Except that she wasn't really Paulina right now. She didn't want the ghost boy thinking that she as _Sam_ looked good.

But the Paulina inside her still wanted to look spectacular.

"I just have some things to do first," said Paulina quickly.

"We'll walk you home, then," said Danny, also standing.

"That'd be nice."

The three freshman walked out into the cool afternoon air, and while Danny and Tucker carried on with some new conversation, Paulina could feel her anticipation growing. She was sure the ghost boy would be at the dance the more and more she thought about it.

This was it. She was going to finally make good use of this switch.

* * *

 **Original reviews**

 _Invader Johnny: Damn, Paulina isn't showing any sign of intelligence, I mean come on, she has been getting dozens of clues and she STILL can't figure out Danny's half ghost?_

 _stormrider7: Ooh, can't wait for the dance! Wow, I don't think they have much of a chance of there NOT being a ghost... all coz of Murphy..._

 _Balkoth: Paulina has done a lot of growing since the begining of this wish._

 _Lt. Commander Richie: Paulina's SUCH an airhead._

 _Itallia: I can see where Paulina is coming from. I mean, who would expect half-ghosts to even exist? It's a scientific impossibility. It's much harder to find what you're not looking for. I can see why she would come to the "parents are ghost-catchers" conclusion. If you put yourself in her shoes, none of the things that they're saying would make any sense. It would frustrate anyone if you couldn't even get them to talk about someone._

 _cursed chaos kitsune Kyuusune: its either my imagination or paulina is getting dumber with every chapter..._

 _XxMidnightWolfxX: I'm not a Paulina fan, but this fic gives me a new view of her, and it actually fits well into character. She changes gradually and with more experiences . . . that's what makes it so believable_

 _Guest: i seriously do not know who murphy is_


	21. Undo the Buncombe

**Author's note:** I can't believe I still haven't finished writing this fic. I thought for sure I'd be updating bi-weekly by now. I'm at the end now, so hopefully soon.

Guestopher: I liked your thought on the original fic about Paulina unintentionally helping to improve Sam's relationship with her parents by wearing a dress her mom bought. I didn't think of it that way when I first wrote it. I like to think that Sam will mature and reconcile with her parents at least a little. I always felt like Sam's tendencies were more to be rebellious than because that's who she actually is. She's really too much like her parents for her own good. Way too stubborn and blinded by her biases and pseudo-intellect. But it's okay. I still love her.

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **Undo the Buncombe**

Paulina waited near the front door of Sam's house for Tucker to pick her up. She looked down at the dress she was wearing, a pearly pink one that shimmered and cascaded all the way to the floor. She had found it among a number of other pink dresses at the back of Sam's closet. She would've never guessed that Sam even possessed such dresses, but there was likely a reason they were shoved at the back behind an assortment of ghastly goth ensembles.

She knew she looked beautiful. She looked absolutely stunning in this dress that showed off her cleavage and the flawless skin of her neck and arms so well. But even though she couldn't wait for everyone to see her, she also knew that no one would pay her much attention. She was a nobody now, a freak. It didn't matter how good she looked.

But still, she wanted to look good in case the ghost boy came.

And then she'd ask him what he really thought about her—er, Sam. She'd ask him about his feelings about _Sam_ …because that would really be asking him about _her_ , and she just had to know if the ghost boy had real feelings for her or not.

But despite her hopes, she couldn't help but feel a little sullen about this whole thing. There was no guarantee the ghost boy would be there, and if he wasn't, then she would've gotten all dressed up for absolutely nothing. There was no point looking this good if everyone only saw her as a loser.

"Paulina?" Mrs. Manson walked up to her with a huge smile. "You're wearing one of the dresses I bought you!" She clasped her hands together. "Oh, it looks darling on you. Just gorgeous."

Paulina held out the fabric of the dress, then remembered that she was supposed to be Sam. "Oh, uh…well, I hate this color, but all of my other dresses, um…were stained, so I chose this."

Mrs. Manson fingered Paulina's curls. "Well, you must really be trying to impress someone. Although you never did tell me who's taking you." Mrs. Manson hesitated before asking warily, "Is it Danny?"

Paulina shook her head. "No."

Mrs. Manson let out a small sigh of relief.

"It's Tucker."

Mrs. Manson's breath caught. "Oh," was all she said.

Paulina shrugged. Her date was a little disappointing to her as well, but she hoped it would pay off somehow. The only thing that kept her from calling Tucker and telling him that she didn't want to go was the small hope she had that the ghost boy would show up.

She normally loved dances. She had taken lessons for years and loved showing off her moves, loved the way all of the boys watched every curve and bounce of her body.

But she knew no one would be watching her this time.

The doorbell rang at last. Paulina opened the door to find Tucker standing there in a dark grey suit and no hat covering his hair. He smiled kindly at her. Paulina looked him up and down. He actually looked quite remarkable. Handsome, even.

"Hey, Paulina. You ready? My dad's taking us." He motioned to the car that was waiting at the curb.

Paulina only nodded and shut the door behind her. It was then Tucker's turn to look her over. "You're wearing pink," he said incredulously.

Paulina shrugged. "Yeah."

"Did your mom make you or something?"

"No."

Tucker walked with her toward his dad's car. "Is this about Danny, by any chance?"

Paulina furrowed her brow.

"Well, I mean, I know you think that Danny prefers it when girls wear really feminine colors—you know, like Sam always wears—but you know that he really prefers girls who are just true to themselves, right?"

"This isn't about Danny," said Paulina crossly. She knew that the goth had the biggest crush in the world on Danny, but she wasn't about to help her enemy get the boy of her dreams.

Tucker opened the door for her, but as Paulina climbed into the car, she could tell by his expression that he wasn't quite convinced.

"Well, let me tell you," he said before he closed the door, "you do look amazing." He grinned. "Danny is definitely going to notice."

Paulina weakly grinned back as Tucker finally closed the door and hopped in beside her from the other side of the car. On the way to school, Paulina did her best to engage in conversation with Tucker, but all she could think about was returning to Sam's gloomy room so she could sulk until morning.

When they finally arrived at Casper High, Paulina allowed Tucker to lead her into the gym. Once inside, her eyes immediately found Danny across the room in a dark blue suit talking to Valerie in a red dress that hugged all of her curves and complemented her beautiful skin way too well. Valerie said something that made Danny smile, then something else that made him laugh.

And Paulina couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight.

A slow song began to play. Danny led Valerie to the dance floor and clasped one of her hands, put his other on her waist just above her ample hips. Quite the gentleman, especially compared to the other boys who were stealing chances to paw and claw their dates whenever a teacher wasn't looking.

Just like the ghost boy. So much like him. So sweet and gentle and cute—

Paulina pursed her lips and crossed her arms as she continued to watch Danny and Valerie dance. Or rather she watched Danny. It didn't matter who he was dancing with. The sight of him dancing with any other girl was not something she liked to see. Didn't he like _her_? Why didn't he ask _her_ to the dance? And by _her_ , she meant Sam. But not really _Sam_ , the Sam that was actually Paulina. Why hadn't he even tried to ask her? She would've said no, of course, but that didn't mean she didn't want him to try—

"Paulina?" Tucker tapped her on the shoulder.

Paulina turned around to find him holding a drink to her. She took it and sipped it before letting her gaze wander back to Danny dancing with a girl that wasn't her.

"You okay?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah," said Paulina, still watching Danny.

"Are you sure?"

He sounded so concerned. Paulina turned back to him with a blush. He must've thought that she was jealous, that she was staring at Danny with longing because he had decided to take Valerie instead of her.

But that wasn't it at all. Sam would've been jealous, but Paulina? Never. She had the ghost boy, and he liked her, too. The ghost boy had called her his _date_ , after all. Why would she ever want Danny when she could have the ghost boy?

Tucker watched Danny and Valerie dance for a moment. "Danny's so lucky," he sighed.

Paulina frowned. Danny was at the bottom of the social ladder and frequently bullied. As far as she could tell, he was the opposite of "lucky."

"He has ghost powers, good looks, girls that actually _like_ him…"

There it was again. Ghost powers? Paulina waited for him to continue.

"I can't even get a girl to pay just a _little_ attention to me." Tucker sullenly clutched his drink. "Which is why I'm here with a friend instead of a date." Tucker tensed and looked at her apologetically. "Uh, not that I'm not happy to be here with you, but…it's just…"

"It's fine," said Paulina quickly. She wasn't sure what else to say. What would Sam say? She really didn't feel close enough to Tucker to make an attempt to comfort him, but she couldn't just say nothing. "Tucker, you know…I don't see why you can't get a girl because you're…a…nice…person." Paulina struggled with the words, but as soon as they were out, she was surprised that she meant them. Sure, he was a dork, an even bigger one than Danny, but he was also caring and funny and charming in his own quirky way.

Tucker smiled. "Thanks, Paulina." He looked at Danny again. "I just can't believe Danny didn't ask you to come to this dance with him. He was so excited to ask you."

"Don't worry about it. I don't care."

Tucker said nothing. Paulina watched Danny and Valerie again. Valerie's arms were around his neck while her head rested on his shoulder. Danny's arms were around her waist. He was smiling softly with glassy eyes.

Tucker tapped her shoulder. "Say, do you wanna dance?"

Paulina turned back to him and nodded. "Sure." Yes, anything to take her attention away from Danny. She needed a distraction.

Tucker led her out onto the dance floor and kept a discreet distance between them as they danced. Paulina took note of the others in the gym, of the various teachers talking together along the walls, of her peers both on and off the dance floor. Sam was in a hot pink dress and dancing with Dash in the only suit he owned, his light blue one. Sam was attempting to keep a distance between the two of them while Dash tried to move in closer to her and place his hands lower than her waist. Typical Dash.

But not typical Sam.

Paulina studied the former goth, the way her shining dark hair gracefully shaped her face and her make-up beautifully accentuated her features. Sam was actually…quite pretty. Why had she never noticed that before?

As Tucker spun her around, she took note of Kwan in a black suit dancing with Star in a strapless orange dress. Her blonde friend was blushing, her hair elegantly pulled back, two curling tresses cascading in front of her ears.

Paulina stole another glance at Danny as Tucker twirled her around. She immediately faced forward again. No matter what Star thought, she definitely did _not_ have any feelings for Danny.

She looked at Star again and scowled. How could Star even think that she could have a crush on Danny when she could have her pick of any boy in the school?

The back of Star's dress flailed up as a glowing form rushed up through the ground underneath her. Star shrieked and quickly tried to cover herself again while Kwan and a couple of students began laughing.

Paulina scanned the room for the strange glow. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" asked Tucker.

Paulina looked some more and took notice of Danny tensing and shivering. He also began searching the room while Valerie gazed at him with concern, saying something to him that Paulina couldn't hear.

Screams filled the air as everyone stopped dancing to stare at the menacing ghostly woman in the middle of the room.

"The Lunch Lady!" gasped Tucker.

"She _does_ look like a lunch lady," agreed Paulina, noting the apron and hairnet the ghost woman was sporting. She eagerly looked around. It was surely only a matter of time until the ghost boy arrived.

Tucker chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Oh, man. Danny is going to be _pissed._ "

"Why?" Paulina looked over at Danny, who was still with Valerie. Valerie was saying something to Danny, and then she quickly dashed off. Danny then ran over to Paulina and Tucker.

"Can you believe this? I mean, really, can you _believe_ this?" Danny growled and seemed only aggravated, not at all scared or panicked like so many others in the room.

Paulina scanned the room. In fact, she, Tucker, and Danny were the only ones who weren't freaking out.

Danny threw his hands up in the air and paced the floor in irritation. Tucker glanced at Paulina with an amused smirk.

"Every time! Every dance! Every event!" exclaimed Danny. "These stupid ghosts always appear, and I swear they do it _just_ to ruin my day. Why? Can't they just let me have some time to myself for once? Can't they just let me have one night with a pretty girl? Can't they—"

"Danny, how about you rant later?" Tucker motioned to the Lunch Lady, who had cornered a group of students and was yelling at them, blaming them for the absence of meat at the dance.

Danny huffed. "Fine. Can you go grab a Fenton Thermos?"

"Sure thing. Got one in my locker."

Tucker sprinted toward an exit. Most of the students had already run out of the gym, and the few who still remained were completely focused on the ghost.

"Well, I guess I'm going ghost," said Danny with edged frustration.

"Danny, what are you—?" Paulina stopped. Her jaw slacked, her eyes widened, her heart pounded. Danny glowed, changed, vanished. He was completely replaced by her hero, her knight, her ghost boy.

Danny Phantom.

* * *

 **Original reviews**

 _coolgirlc: Finally she found out, i was getting impatient._

 _stormrider7: Poor Paulina... imagine all the thoughts running around in her head..._

 _Sedentary Wordsmith: If my computer had a neck, I would be strangling it right now._

 _Ladel: wow she finaly found out. and here i thought u were gonna keep me in suspence for ever_

 _Kimba616: OMG! NOW SHE KNOWS! I wonder if she's gonna jump on him, go into shock, or do what I think she's gonna do and ask questions_


	22. He's a Phantom

**Author's note:** I won't apologize for the pacing. :) I can only say that it's because I'm basing it on the pacing of the original. If I had started from scratch, I'm sure I would've been able to pace it better, but I just couldn't bring myself to cut out what I had in the original. Those scenes were all important to me and to Paulina's character development. Mostly, it was important for me to develop her feelings and perceptions of Danny BEFORE she discovers he's Phantom, so that's why I spend a lot of time on that. The main plot of this story is focused on her changing views and feelings, not on the revelation that Danny is her ghost boy.

But now she knows, so the rest of the story will progress a little more quickly.

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **He's a Phantom**

Faraway, so close, the romantic melody of a song that the disc jockey had abandoned rose and rested on the edge of her mind.

She stared at Danny in paralyzed astonishment. Except no, it couldn't possibly be Danny. Danny had dark hair and blue eyes and didn't glow and wasn't anything special at all, certainly not valiant or dashing like the ghostly hero who stood before her now.

"Danny," she gasped out.

The ghost boy turned to look at her with luminous eyes.

"You're the ghost boy." She said it out loud in an attempt to convince herself.

The ghost boy smiled at her. Oh, yes, she knew that smile all too well. That was Danny's smile.

Danny was smiling at her.

"Have you always been the ghost boy?" she demanded in a whisper.

Danny creased his brow and was about to say something when a loud shriek caught his attention. He whirled around and flew out to meet the lunch lady ghost. Paulina stared up at him.

 _Just a disclaimer now: you're in for quite a shock._

Delphine's words seemed like an understatement now.

She watched Danny hit the Lunch Lady with a blast that slammed her into the wall. The students she had been terrorizing ran out of the gym. Paulina scanned the room. The only ones in sight now were Sam, Dash, and—

 _Danny_.

Danny Fenton. Danny Phantom. Fenton. Phantom.

Danny Fenton was the ghost boy.

That sounded like a complete oxymoron, and yet it was the truth that she had to accept.

"You children don't get enough meat these days!" roared the Lunch Lady, hovering before Danny menacingly.

Danny threw a ball of ectoplasmic energy in her direction, but the Lunch Lady deflected it with a fortress of hot dogs.

Tucker ran up to Paulina with a Thermos in his hand. "Hey. How's he doing?"

"He's…" Paulina looked back at Danny as he squared off against the Lunch Lady. "He's doing great. Of course he is. He's the ghost boy."

Tucker faltered. "Uh…yes, he is."

"And you knew that." Paulina blinked as she processed this. "You…we all knew that. We've always known. Because we're his best friends."

"Um…well, yeah. I mean, we were there when it happened." Tucker eyed her warily. "It was kind of your fault, actually."

"Was it?"

"Paulina, seriously, did that ghost Wednesday night do something to your head?"

Paulina only shrugged as she continued to watch the ghost fight. The Lunch Lady summoned a string of sausages that grabbed Danny around his waist and threw him across the room. Paulina watched him sail through the air, watched him crash into someone.

And not just any someone.

Paulina scowled as Sam skidded across the floor with Danny. When they at last came to a stop, Sam was on top of him. She sat up with a blush. Danny held his head with one hand and moaned.

Paulina hated this image. Even though she knew Sam was not actually Sam and that it was actually her, Paulina, she did not like seeing Sam in such close contact with him.

But wait, why did that matter anymore? The ghost boy was ruined for her, the illusion shattered. The ghost boy wasn't actually a hero at all but was actually a shy, pathetic loser in a superhero costume. She couldn't possibly like him anymore now, right?

She could just let Sam have him now…right?

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Danny, wringing her hands uncertainly.

Danny blearily nodded and gave her a smile. "Yeah, of course. Are _you_ okay?"

Paulina held her breath, bit her lip.

Before Sam could respond to Danny's question, Dash ran over and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. "Are you okay, Sam? Are you hurt?"

Paulina exhaled in relief.

"Go _away_ , Dash!" Sam snapped, roughly taking her hand out of his. "You're ruining my moment with the ghost boy!"

Danny slowly stood with a hand to his head. Dash scowled at him.

"Danny's getting too distracted," Tucker said.

"Hmm?" Paulina turned to see that the Lunch Lady had transformed into a terrifying monster made entirely of meat.

"Danny!" shouted Tucker with his hands cupped around his mouth.

Danny looked up in time to see the meat monster send a barrage of glowing ground beef coming right for him, Sam, and Dash. He acted quickly, grabbing the A-Listers and moving them out of the way. Sam swooned while Dash angrily shoved Danny away.

"You're welcome," said Danny wryly.

"I didn't ask for your help," snarled Dash.

The two boys stared each other down briefly. Paulina cocked a brow. What did Dash think he was going to do? He didn't stand a chance against Danny.

She blinked and looked down in surprise at what she just thought, this realization. She steadied herself on a nearby table.

Tucker saying Danny could beat Dash in a fight—

Danny often being late for class—

Danny's arm going right through his locker—

Danny appearing to be a magnet for the ghost boy—

Danny mysteriously disappearing when the ghost boy did show up—

It made all the sense in the world and yet no sense at all!

"Paulina, hey, what's going on?" asked Tucker urgently, taking hold of her waist as she swayed.

"I'm fine. I just need to sit down." Paulina collapsed to the floor. Tucker immediately knelt beside her. She drew in a breath and watched as the meat monster slammed Danny away from Dash into a wall. The monster wrapped a string of glowing sausages around his neck. Danny struggled and attempted to get a foothold on the wall.

He was in trouble. He was in pain.

Paulina jumped up and sprinted toward him. She could hear Tucker shouting after her, but he was drowned out by her pounding heart. She had to do something, anything to help the ghost boy—

No, to help—

"Danny!" Paulina screamed. She stopped below him and looked up at him, suddenly feeling helpless. What could she possibly do?

Danny looked down at her, his hands clawing at the sausages so tightly pressed against his throat that he couldn't even get any words out. He soundlessly mouthed something to her. Paulina clasped her hands under her chin in frustrated powerlessness as his movements grew weaker and his eyes began to droop.

Tucker ran up to her. Paulina turned to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "We have to do something!"

Tucker glanced around. "We need some sort of distraction."

A bright magenta blast smashed into the meat monster which promptly dropped Danny as it was knocked away. Danny fell to the floor below and held a hand to his heaving chest as he gulped in air.

"Or Valerie could help us out," said Tucker with pseudo-nonchalance.

"Valerie?" Paulina searched the room in confusion. "I don't see—" Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the ghost hunter in red who had confronted her and Danny—

—it really had been Danny!—

—that night on Dash's roof.

Her jaw dropped. " _That's_ Valerie?"

"Tuck, Thermos," Danny called out to him in a raspy voice. Tucker threw the Thermos to Danny, who caught it and aimed it at the dazed pile of meat on the floor, sucking it inside in a swirling vortex of energy.

"Yay! You did it!" Sam ran up to him with girlish delight that just seemed way too out-of-character for the former goth. "I knew you'd save us, ghost boy!"

Danny smiled at her shyly. From a distance, Paulina could see Dash scowling and clenching his fists.

Sam leaned into Danny, closed her eyes as her lips drew closer to him.

"Step away from him!" yelled Valerie, lowering herself to the ground on her jet sled and pointing a gun right at Danny's head. "This ghost is mine."

"It's you again!" growled Sam. She boldly stepped in front of Danny. "Leave him alone! He just saved us!"

"Uh, no, I saved us," said Valerie curtly. "I'm the one who blasted that meat ghost away."

"The ghost boy was doing just fine before you showed up!"

"Well, actually, I wasn't doing all that great," said Danny with an uneasy chuckle. "So, thanks for helping me out—"

"I didn't do it to help you!" snapped Valerie. "I did it so that I could destroy you myself!" She snarled and moved up a short distance so that Sam was no longer able to block her aim at Danny's head.

Danny held up his hands. "Look, we really don't have to this now—"

"I'll do whatever I want whenever I want." Valerie held her aim.

Danny glared up at her. "You do realize that there are others here? People who could get hurt?"

"Then how about you move away from them so I don't hit them?"

"I'm not about to just _let_ you shoot me. You realize I have to put up a fight, right? But I'm not about to do that here with others around."

"Fine with me. I don't care if you put up a fight." The whirring of Valerie's gun increased in frequency.

"What is wrong with you?" yelled Danny. "I get that you hate me. I get that no matter how many times I apologize or help you out, no matter how many times I try to prove that I'm _not_ your enemy, you will never forgive me." He started shaking. "You will always hate me. You will always want to kill me." He gestured to the others in the room. "But you can't risk harm to them."

"What are you suggesting, then?" asked Valerie. "Because I know you too well. If we try to take this outside, you're just going to fly off." She moved in a little closer, her gun still ready. "Well, not this time. I'm not letting you get away."

Danny gritted his teeth and raised a glowing arm. "I really don't want to hurt you, Valerie. But I can't let you potentially hurt the others here."

"Then just stay still," said Valerie, almost sweetly.

"No!" Sam ran to Danny and threw her arms around him. "I won't let you shoot him."

Paulina scrunched up her mouth but resisted the urge to pull Sam away from her ghost boy—

Ah, wait, no, he wasn't her—

But no, he _was_ —

Dash grabbed Sam's arm and forcefully pulled her away. "Go ahead," he said up to Valerie. "Shoot him."

Valerie lifted her gun slightly in what appeared to be baffled astonishment. Paulina stared at Dash with the same feeling.

"Dash, what are you doing?" shrieked Sam, trying to wrestle her arm out of Dash's strong grip.

"Seriously, he's wide open!" shouted Dash, gesturing toward Danny. "Shoot him already!"

"Dash, let go of me!" Sam twisted every which way, but Dash held on tight.

"How can you possibly choose him over me?" Dash yelled in her face, a crack of pain present in his voice.

Paulina fumed and narrowed her eyes. So Dash thought that eliminating his competition would make her finally choose him? How could he not see that her not wanting to be with him had absolutely nothing to do with Danny? That the reason she didn't want to be with him was because he was a selfish jerk?

"Dash, what are you doing? Let her go," demanded Danny.

"Shut up, Phantom," barked Dash.

"Dash, don't make me—"

"Bring it, ghost." Dash held up Sam's arm. "Winner gets the girl."

"She's not a prize, Dash. She's a _person_. Or have you forgotten that?" Danny rolled his eyes. "Ever think that maybe _that's_ why she doesn't want you?"

"And what do you think you are? You think _you're_ a person?" Dash laughed loudly. "You're a _ghost_. You don't seriously think you're good enough for her, do you?"

Danny's face darkened with color. Paulina could feel a warmth spreading through her as she gazed at him. The ghost who had stolen her heart. The boy who had captured her attention. The ghost who had saved the town on countless occasions. The boy who was defending her right now.

The boy who had no idea that Valerie was gearing up to pull her trigger.

Paulina ran and threw her arms around him just as Sam had done, her back facing Valerie. Valerie and Dash both groaned in frustration.

"Move out of the way!" roared Valerie.

Paulina looked Danny in the eyes. He was blushing, his cheeks a slight shade of green. "Go," she whispered to him.

Danny held her gaze just a moment longer. Paulina resisted the urge to place her mouth against his.

But then he was gone, invisible and out of her arms as he intangibly sank into the floor. Paulina hugged herself, missing the feel of him in her arms.

"Damn it!" screamed Valerie. She raced away out of the gym in futile pursuit.

Sam at last broke free from Dash's grip. She pointed a finger in his face. "I don't _ever_ want you near me again. You hear me? You make me sick." She pulled out a cell phone and stomped away. "Papa? Come pick me up right now."

"Sam, wait!" cried Dash desperately, running after her.

Paulina nodded silent agreement. When she finally switched back, she was definitely going to kick Dash out of the A-List if Sam didn't do it for her first.

Tucker walked up to Paulina. "Uh…wow, that was…something."

Paulina thought over everything with conscious deliberation. "Yes. It really was."

Danny ran in just then, dressed in a suit and no longer in ghost mode. "Are you guys okay?"

"Are _you_ okay?" asked Tucker, looking him over.

Danny put a hand to his chest. "My heart is racing."

Tucker smiled, then flinched. "Uh, Danny, behind you."

Danny had only time to crease his brow before Dash grabbed him by the arm and threw him into a table, causing it to fall over. The jock then angrily stormed out of the gym.

Danny mumbled a quiet "thank you" and attempted to get up on his own, but Tucker had to run over and assist him. Paulina also ran to his side to help steady him.

"I'm still his favorite," said Danny with a weak chuckle.

Tucker studied him. "Do you have a turtleneck or something you could wear tomorrow?"

Danny instinctively put a hand to his neck. "Why?"

"You're definitely going to have some mean choke bruises."

Danny moaned and massaged his neck. "Really? That bad? You can already tell?"

"Yeah, it's really red right now, and I don't know if make-up will be enough to cover them this time."

"Well, that's fantastic."

Paulina listened in incredulous awe. The way they talked, as if an injury like this wasn't a big deal, as if it was simply an inconvenience that had to be covered up yet again, as if Danny was more than used to dealing with this sort of pain already.

"It isn't cold enough to wear a turtleneck," said Danny with a sigh. "My mom will definitely be suspicious."

"Well, it doesn't have to be a turtleneck. Just anything with a high collar." Tucker smirked. "Or you could just pretend they're hickeys."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Right. Hickeys from who?"

"Well, from Valerie, of course."

Danny's face turned as red as his neck. "Valerie? You're joking, right?"

"Did someone say my name?" asked Valerie, walking up to the three in her red dress, her hair in a tousled mess that no one dared to mention.

"Oh, hey." Danny turned up the collar of his suit. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Valerie looked at him closely. "Are you okay? You seem a little tense."

"Ah, well, ghost attacks can do that," said Danny with a shrug, not meeting her gaze.

Valerie groaned. "I know what you mean."

The four exited the gym as a clean-up crew and a number of ghost hunters who were far too late for the action entered the room. Valerie held onto Danny's arm while Paulina and Tucker walked behind them. Paulina couldn't help but notice that Danny was leaning away from Valerie even in their close contact.

Her heart was fluttering. Or was it stopping?

Which way was she leaning now?

* * *

 **Original reviews**

 _Lisa-24-7: Paulina's reaction was really good, and I loved the emotion w/ Dash!_

 _XxMidnightWolfxX: I LOVED Paulina's reaction. It was so realistic and fit perfectly. EXCELLENT! I liked Dash's reaction too._

 _Jenna Dax: By having Dash beat up Danny, you showed Paulina what Dash is truly like. He may play the flirter, but when he's angry look who he takes it out on._

 _Punker88: Excellent reaction you gave to Paulina. More realistic, so that's wonderful._

 _Pumpernickel Muffin: u took a character that i hated and made me actually think that there's a different side to her. i'm actually not a danny/paulina hater nemore. i'm totally open to the idea now._

 _Balkoth: Dash's fit of rage and prolonged sense of jealosy didn't make a bunch of sense to me. "Micro-Managment" showed that Dash likes Danny Phantom. They get along. This is fanfiction so a little deviation from the show isn't surprising. The thing is that, it clashed with the Dash that we know and the one that you planned._


	23. Love Is as Love Does

**Author's note:** I had forgotten how much this chapter pissed off reviewers when I first uploaded it! XD But like...did they really expect Paulina to change THAT quickly? I wanted her to go through a little more inner turmoil before she reached her final epiphany. And come on, what's a story without lots of conflict? But I tried to write out her thoughts a little more transparently this time. But in the end, she's still Paulina, and Paulina will still do what she can to get what she wants.

I never thought of her as being "mean" or "selfish" in this chapter. I thought of her as being desperate and not wanting to lose the person she's just realized she's wanted all along. And she truly doesn't think Sam is good enough for Danny, so she feels she's "protecting" him in that regard and that she's the only one who can give him what he needs.

Also, I must recommend "Can't Sleep Love" by Litastic as such a sweet and perfect set of Danny/Paulina stories. If you like Danny/Paulina, please read it! The stories capture exactly what I think their relationship would be.

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **Love Is as Love Does**

Was it morning yet? Paulina had no way of knowing since Sam's curtains let in absolutely no light at all. Even if she were to open her eyes, the darkness would be the same.

But she kept her eyes closed anyway. She only wanted to feel.

She wondered what Danny was doing at this very moment, if he was awake yet or if he was sleeping in late this Saturday. Perhaps he was exhausted from a night of ghost-fighting. Maybe he was feeling too sore to even get up at all.

Did she really care, though? What did it matter if Danny Fenton, one of the dorkiest losers in the whole school, probably even the whole town, was protecting the very people who constantly ridiculed him night after night? He wasn't the hero she thought he was. He wasn't the boy she had fallen in love with. He had been nothing more than an illusion, truly just a phantom. It made no difference at all that he showed such courage when faced with danger, that he was still so nice when treated unfairly, that he managed to convince himself that the very people who were so awful to him still deserved his protection.

And it definitely made no difference that his ghostly jumpsuit showed off his physique so well and that he should really stop wearing such loose clothing in his human form or that he had nice hair no matter what color it was or that his adorable smile was definitely the same perfect smile she had seen the ghost boy give her just a week ago on Dash's roof which made it even more perfect.

 _You've been obsessed with him for awhile now._

Danny's words from earlier that week drifted back to her. Paulina groaned in embarrassment. This whole time, Danny knew that she liked his ghost side. He _knew_ , and yet he never tried to make any moves. His most forward attempt was telling her to make out with him, but he never actually tried to advantage of her in his ghost form when he absolutely could have. She would've surrendered completely if he only asked.

But would she surrender to him now if he were to ask? Now that she knew the truth?

A spooky melody pierced through the darkness and into her ears. Paulina sat up with a racing heart at the noise. Beside her on Sam's bedside table, the glowing face of Sam's cell phone was lighting up and letting her know that a certain boy was calling her. Paulina picked up the phone and accepted the call, but she didn't say anything, only breathed, not sure what else to do. How could she possibly talk to him now? What was the right thing to say to him?

"Paulina?" Danny paused. "Um, Paulina, are you there? Or are you still kind of asleep? I didn't call too early, did I?"

Paulina checked the time. "Uh, no, nine thirty's not too early. Not at all."

"Okay, good. So, um, I was just wondering if you had any plans today?"

Paulina's pulse quickened. She took a breath to calm herself. "No. Not yet, anyway. Why?"

"Well, I just thought…maybe we could see that movie you've been wanting to see."

Paulina stood and pulled open the curtains, blinking in the bright sunlight. "Ah…can you remind me what movie that would be?"

"It's that foreign film playing at Garret Cinema. It's Japanese, I think? There's a showing this afternoon."

Paulina sat down on Sam's bed and placed a hand to her throbbing chest. A movie? With Danny? In a dark theater?

She shouldn't. She should just reclaim her life. She had gotten what she wanted out of this switch. She didn't need to be Sam anymore.

And yet…

She kind of sort of really wanted to see a movie with Danny, and this was her only chance to do it without Star making fun of her.

Because when she was herself again, Paulina, there was no way she could have anything to do with him ever again.

So she had to make the most of this now.

"That sounds great," said Paulina somewhat breathlessly.

"Cool! Jazz said she could take us, so Tucker and I will be over later to pick you up, okay?"

Paulina's face fell. "Tucker?" she clarified before she could stop herself. Her crestfallen tone had to have been obvious to Danny.

"Um, yeah, Tucker." Danny hesitated. "Um…unless you'd rather he not join us?"

"No, no!" blurted Paulina. "No, we can't just leave out Tucker. He's our friend. Okay, so I'll see you soon, then. Bye."

She disconnected the call and fell backwards on her bed, holding the phone close to her fluttery chest.

She remembered another time when her chest felt this way, when she held the ghost boy close to her on Dash's roof.

When she held Danny so close to her that she could feel her heart beating against him.

-DP-

In the darkened art house cinema, Paulina sat between Danny and Tucker. She did her best to focus on the foreign film, some sort of Japanese drama with subtitles. Sam was the one who really wanted to see this movie, so she had to pretend to be enthralled.

But she wasn't really Sam, and the boy sitting to her right was far more interesting.

She tilted her head just slightly so that it would appear she was still looking at the screen while she stole glances at Danny.

Fascinated, entranced.

How was it that this boy beside her had so much power beneath that small frame and ordinary appearance?

Ashamed, guilty.

How could he still act so kind and mild despite the poor treatment that was often inflicted on him? How was he still able to be so sweet to her as Paulina when she so often ridiculed him and viciously toyed with his emotions? How was he able to resist using his powers to throw Dash or to take advantage of her?

What made her think she ever deserved him?

She stared at his hand as it lay on the armrest between them. She imagined the spectral properties running through it, whatever it was that made him the town's unappreciated savior.

She wanted to rest her own hand on it, to fit his fingers between hers.

She could feel his eyes on her. Paulina looked up with a blush to see Danny gazing at her curiously. They held eye contact for a moment, and in the light cast from the film, Paulina could see color in his face as well.

She leaned away, turned away, quickly refocused on the film screen.

Paulina continued to spend the rest of the day with Danny and Tucker. Walks around the town, milkshakes, shopping, just sitting and talking. She tried to speak to both boys equally, but without even thinking, her eyes were always drawn to Danny, her questions and comments were always directed to him.

And that night as she lay in Sam's bed, he was all she could think about.

Could he ever really like her? The real her, Paulina? She knew that he thought she was pretty, but how did he feel about her beyond that? All she ever did was taunt him, debase him, insult him. Any kind thing she had ever said to him had a selfish ulterior motive behind it.

But that night on Dash's roof, she felt as if he could see past all that, as if he really did like the real her.

But then she had to ruin it by trying to manipulate him earlier that week at lunch. She had treated him like nothing more than a tool to be used however she wanted, and he recognized her ploy almost immediately. He was gracious about it, sure, but that didn't change that he knew her game. He would likely always doubt her intentions now, would always be wary if she ever tried to be sincerely nice to him.

She couldn't bring herself to return to her real life just yet. As Sam, she could continue to be close to him without him being suspicious of her motives.

Just a little longer, just a little more time to be by his side without anyone challenging her, without Danny wondering what she really wanted from him, without Star and Dash tearing her down for genuinely enjoying his company.

Sunday was another blissful day mainly consisting of being with Danny, staring at Danny, touching Danny whenever the opportunity presented itself.

What was this peculiar spell he had on her? This couldn't possibly be right. She couldn't be feeling this way about Danny Fenton, not that same shy, dorky, unpopular boy she had pinned as not good enough for her from the moment his pants fell down during their first meeting.

But that wasn't all he was.

He was so much more, valiant and unflinching and heroic not to win any favors but just because he felt it was the right thing to do.

That evening at the Foley house, she watched Danny as he played a video game with Tucker. His eyes were staring intently at the television screen, his hair was hanging over his forehead, his mouth was curled into a competitive smile.

Danny Phantom wasn't just a ghost. He wasn't just the town's savior. He was a boy, a friend, a real person.

She absolutely still loved Danny Phantom. But now she loved him even more because he was also Danny Fenton.

Danny sat next to her on the couch with a groan while Tucker cheered loudly. "Man, I am _never_ going to beat Tucker at that game."

Paulina gazed at him fondly. "Don't worry. You've got so many other things going for you."

Danny smiled shyly.

"This has been an incredible week." She placed her hand on his thigh affectionately. "Being with you everyday…I feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

Danny looked down at her hand and placed his over it. "Paulina, um…"

Paulina's heart and breath stilled.

"I'll be right back," said Tucker hastily as he bounded out of the living room and up the stairs.

"Paulina, I've been trying to say this for awhile now."

Paulina swallowed and turned her body toward him more. He continued to keep his gaze down as his fingers lightly caressed the back of her hand.

"I know that…I mean, you're right, I've had crushes on lots of girls, and, well, when Valerie asked me to go to the dance with her, it made me really happy, but then…" Danny sighed. "I feel so happy and good with her when I'm not in ghost form. But then she just hates my ghost side so much, so much so that she doesn't even care if she hurts others as long as she kills me in the end." He paused. "Clearly, there's no way she and I are ever going to happen. She hates my ghost side more than she likes my human side. No matter what, she can never possibly like all of me." Danny turned to her. "And I've been giving this a lot of thought and realized that…there's only one girl who could ever really like all of me, who's always liked all of me."

Paulina stared into his sincere blue eyes. These words, these beautiful words, oh, yes, she wanted him to go on—

No, wait—

She glanced down at herself, glanced down at the clothes she was wearing. _Sam's_ clothes. Danny wasn't really talking to her, not to the real Paulina.

"What about Sam?" Paulina asked him breathlessly. Surely he hadn't given up on her yet, right? That night on Dash's roof was just a week ago, and he seemed to be so taken with her, had almost _kissed_ her. That just had to mean something!

Danny looked down again. "It's the same thing. It feels so great to be with her in my ghost form, but my human form, the real me…she'll never see the real me as good enough for her."

Paulina choked back on her response, forced back her tears. Danny was so sweet and kind and perfect. How could he possibly think that he wasn't good enough for her?

"No," she whispered shakily. She cupped his face with one hand. "No, you're good enough for her, Danny."

Danny studied her curiously. "That's…that's nice of you to say, but it doesn't matter because…there's someone else—"

"No," said Paulina quickly. She shushed him, stopped him from saying anything else as she collected her thoughts. She couldn't let him continue. She couldn't let him confess anything to her as Sam now. Sam didn't deserve Danny either. She wasn't sympathetic enough, was far too pushy and aggressive and stubborn. Sweet, gentle, sensitive Danny needed someone tenderer, more understanding, more agreeable.

Paulina had always been so cruel to Danny, so merciless in her teasing toward him, but she could change. She could be good for him.

And it would be cruel of her now to allow Danny to be with Sam when Sam definitely wasn't right for him. She had to stop that. For his sake.

"I know what you want to say," said Paulina.

Danny stared into her eyes with such hope as he waited for her to continue.

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel the same way."

These words practically stuck in her throat. It took all of her effort to get them out.

Danny said nothing and lowered his gaze. He let go of her hand. It took even more concerted effort to stop herself from taking his hand again and telling him she was just kidding, just kidding, of course she was in love with him, too.

But even though it pained her to see him look so sad, she knew that this had to be done so that Danny could truly be hers.

* * *

 **Original reviews**

 _conan98002: is she going to swich lives back and relise that sam and danny are meant to be together and shes more a jerk err dash kinda girl?_

 _Invader Johnny: I hope everything turns back to normal AND that Sam and Danny end up together, I know you are probably getting sick of reading that comment but you know that Paulina would NEVER end up with Danny._

 _Balkoth: Paulina feels shame? Paulina's HUMAN! Didn't see that one coming. Seriously though, the way you breath life into two-dimensional characters is inspiring._

 _Lisa-24-7: I totally understand why she would do that, because now she actually likes Danny back so she doesn't want Sam to have him!_

 _RealityBreakGirl: So Paulina's gone back to scheeming huh? Figures. Although I suppose she never actually left it._

 _Rolling Stone: didn't like how that ended at all. It seemed like you stunted Paulina's character growth. She had been developing so nicely, too. She was starting to grasp the concept of real friends, and how shallow and quick to judge she had been, and then a selfish action like that? It's weird and unlike you._

 _XxMidnightWolfxX: I was expecting her to stop liking Danny P because she hates DF, but it turned out to be the other way around._

 _GenmaTheDestroyer: To offset the horde of "Danny/Sam 4ever" reviews, I'm going to admit that I'm rooting for Paulina._


	24. Out of Eden

**Author's note:** Something to keep in mind is that Paulina has only gotten to know Danny and Tucker. She hasn't gotten to know Sam at all. So she still doesn't really like Sam. She got to know Sam a little more in Mind Wrapped, but even then, sometimes, people are just too opposite to be friends. I can't imagine Sam and Paulina ever being friends even if they did start being civil with each other. But I could definitely see Paulina being friends with Tucker or Danny.

Just my thought. Daresay I have too many.

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **Out of Eden**

Monday morning, Sam's mother threw open her curtains as usual. Paulina lay in contemplative silence on Sam's bed, barely acknowledging Mrs. Manson's presence.

She needed to switch back. She should've changed back already. Why was she still here in Sam's room? Why was she still playing this part?

Because she was Danny's best friend like this. She could be close to him whenever she wanted like this, could touch him whenever she wanted without anyone wondering what she was really up to.

If she switched back, if she faced forward, would she ever be able to hold him again?

This was it. This was the last day. He still thought of her as his close friend, and she'd use this to her advantage to learn more about him, the real him, so that she could win him over when she was Paulina again.

Throughout the school day, Paulina engaged in meaningful conversations with Danny, studied his mannerisms, learned his hobbies and interests, brushed or touched him just long enough to satisfy her urges but short enough that he didn't think the contact meant anything else. She couldn't allow him to feel anything for her right now, not when she wasn't really herself.

"How do you really feel about Sam?" Paulina asked Danny at lunch.

The two of them were alone through a scheme Paulina had devised that morning. It was only too easy to steal a lewd magazine from Dash's backpack and place it among Tucker's books. And when Tucker finally discovered it in math class that morning, Paulina called their teacher over for "assistance," and of course the teacher took notice of just what Tucker was looking at and of course gave him lunch detention.

Okay, yes, it was totally manipulative and devious and an absolutely typical thing of her to do, but it was all for the cause. Tucker was too much of a distraction, and she wanted to make good use of this final day.

Danny glanced over at the A-List table. Sam was chatting and smiling. "I like her," he said softly, his eyes glazing over.

"Really?" Paulina tried to conceal the hope in her voice.

"Well…" Danny chewed the inside of his cheek. "I like her when I'm Phantom. I know you'll never believe me, but she really is so nice and so fun when she's just being herself, when she's not trying to play mind games or show anyone up. When I was with her on Dash's roof, she was just…so real. So sweet. I felt like she really liked me and that she genuinely wanted to be with me, and not just because of _what_ I was, her ghost boy. Just because of… _who_ I was. Just Danny."

Paulina blushed and smiled to herself.

"But she didn't know that. When I'm with her like this, as just myself, that real girl is gone, replaced by someone self-absorbed and manipulative." Danny lowered his eyes. "She could never like the real me because I could never be on her level. I could never be good enough for her."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" asked Paulina with a breaking heart.

"I'm nothing special," said Danny with a sad shrug. "Sure, I'm the ghost she's been in love with, but apart from that, what do I have to offer her? I'm shy, I'm awkward, I'm unpopular, I get terrible grades, I don't play sports, my parents and sister are even weirder than I am—"

"Hey, now, come on." Paulina shushed him. "You have so many good qualities. Sam would only be too lucky to have you."

Danny gave her an awry glance. "Thanks, but I'd really rather not kid myself about it anymore. That one night was great, but I have to just give up on it already." Danny looked at Sam again wistfully. "It just hurts too much."

Paulina bit her lip as she took in the heartrending surrender in his expression and words.

"All of it. All of these girls. I just can't do this anymore."

Paulina recalled how Valerie had almost shot him, how she herself had broken his heart the night before when she rejected him as Sam. She had to fix his heart. She had to be the girl who would finally make him feel happy and loved.

"Oh, no." Danny stiffened and inhaled sharply. He turned and shielded his eyes with one hand. "Oh, no."

"What?"

"Sam's coming this way."

Paulina looked up to see that Sam and the other A-Listers were indeed heading toward them. She wasn't at all surprised after the way Danny had just been staring at Sam. It was something she herself would've done. She had always loved making Danny uncomfortable, and she especially loved it doing it in front of the goth who she knew was madly in love with him.

Sam stopped at their table with a twisted smile. Star and Kwan wore plastic smiles of their own. Dash appeared irritated and frustrated as he scowled at Danny. But why was Dash here with Sam? Had Sam forgiven him for what he did at the dance Friday night? Regardless, Paulina definitely still planned on having a talk with Dash after she reclaimed her life.

"Where's your other boy toy?" Sam asked her.

Paulina glanced at Danny. He had uncovered his eyes, but he was now looking down at the table.

Sam's smirk grew wider in the silence. "Are you two dating now?"

"No, we're not," said Paulina forcefully, quickly.

Danny raised his eyes and looked across at her with a wounded expression.

"Oh, I know that look." Sam placed a slender hand under his chin and turned his face toward her. "I've caused that same look in many a boy myself."

Danny pulled out of Sam's grasp but said nothing. Star and Kwan snickered while Dash continued with his death glare.

"Did you break his heart?" Sam asked Paulina coyly. She placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Aw, poor Danny."

Danny leaned away. But what could Paulina say to make Sam back off? She knew that there was little she could do, that the more she tried to get Sam to back off, the more aggressive she'd become.

Sam was toying with and hurting Danny right in front of her.

No, this wasn't Sam. This was _her_. Paulina.

"Stop," said Paulina. "Leave him alone."

Sam looked at her with amusement. "He's the one who's been staring at me far more than usual today. And I guess I know why. You turned him down, so now he's back to wanting me." Sam placed one leg up on the table and stroked the back of his head with mock-sympathy. "Well, I'm sure he never stopped."

Danny tried to stand, but Sam forced him back down. She kept a firm hand on his shoulder as she spoke directly to him. "I'm flattered, Danny. Really. But if you can't even get a girl _in_ your league—" Sam gestured to Paulina. "—then what makes you think you can get a girl way _out_ of your league?"

Danny maintained his injured silence. Sam and the other A-Listers laughed. Paulina narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth behind her scrunched mouth. But who was she really hating in this moment?

It was Paulina. She was the one tormenting him right now, mercilessly taunting him and making him feel as if he could never be good enough for anyone, certainly not her.

She used to really believe this, too. She used to believe that Danny Fenton was far too much of a loser for her.

But in actuality…

She had been in love with Danny for a long time now.

Even though she knew who he was really was now, her feelings for him hadn't actually changed. The only difference now was that Danny Phantom was suddenly real to her, human. He had all of the valiant points of the ghost boy she loved but also all of the adorable quirks of her dark-haired classmate, quirks that had always made him all the more fun to torment.

But Danny did so much for everyone in this town, had done so much for her without her ever knowing, suffered through so much, put his life at risk on a daily basis. After all that, only the best could possibly be worthy of him, someone kindhearted and thoughtful, someone who would treat him with all the compassion and respect he deserved.

Paulina wanted him so much now, but she knew she didn't deserve him.

She rose to her feet. Sam took immediate notice and turned away from Danny.

"He's the one out of your league, Sam," said Paulina with evenly.

Sam gave her a look of disgust and faced Paulina squarely with hands on her hips. "Out of _my_ league? Really?"

"Really," confirmed Paulina simply. "It's you who isn't good enough for him."

Paulina could see Danny looking at her warily out of the corner of her eye, but she kept her focus trained on Sam.

"And just what would you know about _my_ league, freak?" Sam crossed her arms. "And how can you possibly think he's good enough for me when he's letting _you_ stand up for him?" Sam sneered down at Danny. "He's not even man enough to defend himself."

"Thank you!" exclaimed Dash. "That's what I've been saying all along. Fenton's such a girl."

Danny also stood. "Paulina, let's just go."

"No." Paulina glared at all of the A-Listers. "You know, you are all just lucky that Danny is such a nice guy." She focused on the blond jock. "Especially you, Dash."

Dash returned her glower. " _I'm_ lucky? Nah, that pussy's lucky I haven't pounded his face in by now."

"You couldn't even if you tried," spat Paulina, "and even if you did somehow manage to do that, Sam would never forgive you, and you know it."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Why would I care if Dash beats up Danny?"

"Because you like him way more than he's ever liked you."

Stunned, dumbfounded silence. Danny, Sam, and the others all stared at her.

"Yeah, I know your secret." Paulina smirked at Sam. "You've had a huge crush on him ever since he first introduced himself to you."

Sam turned bright red. Danny's jaw dropped.

"Oh, my gosh." Star snorted with laughter and held her side. "Even the goth can tell?"

Sam turned on the blonde. "Shut up, Star."

"I told you it was obvious!"

Sam snarled and faced Paulina again. "I could never have a crush on this loser." She lightly hit Danny over the head with the back of her hand. "So how about you just run along and stop being so jealous of me, goth geek? Shouldn't you be off slitting your wrists somewhere anyway?"

Tears built up in her eyes. Paulina had never hated someone so much. She hated herself.

"Sam, do _not_ talk to her that way," ordered Danny with sudden fierceness.

"Oh, so now you finally say something?" Sam leered at him. "Why bother sticking up for her? Not like you're ever gonna get any from her." She shrugged. "Or any girl, for that matter."

"Paulina's my friend. I care about her." Danny met her leer boldly. "I'm sorry if guys only do nice things for you just to get under your shirt." He shot a look at Dash. "Really, if that's been your experience, then I feel sorry for you, Sam."

Dash growled. The veins in Sam's head pulsed with agitated fury. She looked about ready to scratch Danny's eyes out.

And Paulina could feel her tears spilling over. She walked away as fast as she could with no destination in mind.

 _If that's been your experience, then I feel sorry for you._

He shouldn't feel sorry for her! She had brought this on herself. Guys were only nice to her because they wanted something from her. Girls were only nice to her because they didn't want to get on her bad side. She had no real friends. No one was nice to her simply because she was a kind person who deserved it. She didn't deserve any kindness. She certainly didn't deserve Danny's kindness. She didn't deserve him at all.

"Paulina!" Danny placed a hand on her shoulder and brought her to a standstill. She was now outside in the school courtyard.

"Paulina, I don't understand what just happened."

Paulina didn't turn to look at him. She didn't want him to see her tears.

"Are you okay?"

Paulina wiped away the tear streaks from her face. "Why are you asking about me? Why are you always more concerned about others than yourself? Why do you always just let people treat you like that?" She finally faced him. "You know your feelings matter, right?"

Danny glanced at the ground, bit the inside of his lip.

"I couldn't just let them talk to you like that," said Paulina firmly. "And I'm never going to let them talk to you like that again." She held onto his shoulders. "But please give Sam another chance, okay? Please don't hate her for this."

Danny only looked at her with mystified question. It was all Paulina could do to resist kissing him then and there.

-DP-

That night, Paulina leaned out Sam's open window, her eyes focused on nothing in particular. Her mind, however, was focused on all that had happened that day, all that she knew she had to do now.

She would miss being Danny's friend. But she could be his friend again as the real Paulina. If he'd let her.

But would he let her? After what Sam had said to him earlier at lunch? How could she convince him when she was herself again that she didn't think that about him? Well, that she didn't think it anymore?

"You ready?"

Startled, Paulina focused her eyes and found Delphine floating outside the window right in front of her. She stepped back with a small "oh."

Delphine flew in through the window and landed on the floor. "So, pretty crazy, huh? No one would ever suspect that cute little Danny Fenton is the dashing hero of this town."

"No." Paulina frowned. "I certainly didn't." She looked at Delphine seriously. "And yet, it was so obvious."

"Human nature. Humans won't believe anything they think is impossible until it's proven beyond a doubt to them. And even then, they don't always believe."

"Humans? As opposed to ghosts?"

"All us ghosts have known since the beginning that Phantom is only half ghost," said Delphine with nonchalance. "We're used to what might seem impossible to humans."

Paulina made no reply as she reflected on this.

"So, you ready to switch back?"

Paulina nodded slowly. "Yes."

"What you do from here is entirely up to you."

Paulina was quiet for a moment. "Do you think I could ever deserve him?"

"That's for you to figure out."

Delphine put a finger to Paulina's forehead and pushed her backwards onto Sam's bed. She then leaned back and flew out the window, disappearing from view as she turned invisible. Paulina watched her fade away, then fell back onto the bed.

Morning. Everything would be familiar again in the morning, and yet everything would be completely different.

* * *

 **Original reviews**

 _Phantress123: Paulina's brainless and deeply shallow. That's all there is to say about that shallow brainless little witch._ ***my note: 'deeply shallow' hahahahahahaha***

 _Balkoth: The realization that you hate an aspect of yourself is never pretty but you captured the feeling pretty well._

 _RealityBreakGirl: Maybe now she sees the way that she really is, and won't just go back to it._

 _XxMidnightWolfxX: I would like to complement you on making it so that Paulina does not change drastically and suddenly. You're taking it slow and making her realize things from a new perspective while still keeping the old Paulina in check._

 _igoghost2: im glad paulina wants to change for danny. aw._

 _Kimba616: Well, at least shes kinda seeing that she was mean and stuff._

 _Jenna Dax: Now that Paulina's figured out what a selfish witch she is, will she change her ways?_


	25. Strange Changes

**Author's note:** How strange. After eleven years, I haven't changed as much as I thought I did.

Thanks for your awesome reviews. I love the analytical ones! They make me think because you guys often bring up things I hadn't considered.

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **Strange Changes**

From the way the light hit her eyes, Paulina immediately knew she was in her own room again. No more completely opaque curtains that blocked all sunlight. She sat up and looked down at her nightgown. Hers. She looked at her canopy. Also hers. She walked over to her vanity and gazed at her reflection.

Her eyes fell on the picture of Danny Phantom tacked to the side of her mirror.

She pressed a couple fingers to it, smiled fondly, gently removed it and set it facedown on the dresser.

She couldn't wait to see him again. Ghost boy, human boy, didn't matter. He was perfect either way.

But she had never felt so eager to see him in his human form as she did now.

She looked through her clothes, wondering what to wear, wondering how to do her hair, wondering how to do her make-up. What would impress him most? Giddiness, excitement, nervousness, anxiety. She had to look good, had to look more beautiful than she ever had before. This wasn't just any boy, after all.

When she met up with Dash and Star at the bus stop, her two friends took notice of how much care she had put into her appearance that morning.

"Wow, Paulina. What's the occasion?" Star raised a brow. "I mean, you don't normally curl your hair."

Paulina fingered her curled locks. "Does it look okay?"

"It looks amazing. I'm just confused why you did it."

Dash's face was noticeably red as he looked at Paulina.

"Ah, well, I just got a new curling iron, and I wanted to try it out." Paulina shrugged and looked down the street even though she knew the bus wouldn't arrive for a couple more minutes.

"Well, it…it looks really great," stammered Dash.

Paulina glanced at him but made no reply.

"Ah, come on, you're not still ignoring me, are you?"

Was that what Sam had decided to do after Dash had pissed her off at the dance? Well, it seemed fair and totally like something she would do. Paulina turned her head away from him.

"Dash, it's gonna take awhile," said Star with a slight hint of amusement. "You know that if you even _say_ anything bad about her precious ghost boy, let alone try to get him killed, you're dead to her."

"But I said I was sorry like a million times!"

Paulina rolled her eyes. She definitely needed to have a serious talk with Dash about all of the terrible things she now knew about him, but it would have to wait. She didn't want to focus on that right now. She had something far more important to attend to.

Some _one_ far more important.

-DP-

From the moment Paulina first saw Danny by his locker that morning, she wanted nothing more than to approach him, talk to him. But how would he respond to her now that she was no longer his "best friend"? How would he act around her after the way "she" had treated him the previous day at lunch?

"Paulina?" Star frowned and put a hand on her hip as she studied her friend.

Paulina blinked and faced Star.

"You're staring at Fenton yet again. He's not the one you're all gussied up for, is he?"

Paulina normally would've yelled at Star, but she instead turned away with a silent shrug.

Throughout the day, she felt a strange emptiness. She was popular and beautiful and envied again, but none of that seemed to matter every time she saw Danny, Sam, and Tucker together. In the company of her fellow A-Listers, the belonging and closeness she had felt with Danny and Tucker was sorely missed.

But most of all, she missed Danny. And now he'd probably never want to be her friend.

She had glanced at him so many times that day, even managed to catch his eye a couple times. But he always turned away almost immediately, quickly walked away whenever she gathered the courage to try to talk to him.

At the end of the school day, Paulina wistfully stared at the shrine to Danny Phantom in her locker. She looked down the hall to see Danny getting ready to leave with Sam and Tucker. With a heavy sigh, she reached into her locker to start removing the shrine.

"Paulina!" cried Star, running up to her.

Paulina quickly slammed her locker and turned to face the blonde.

"Wanna go shopping? I need some new shirts."

Paulina looked down the hall again. "Um…actually, there's something I need to do."

Star looked down the hall as well. "It really is Fenton, isn't it? He's the one who's made you all spacey today." She touched one of the Latina's curls. "And why you're all dolled up. I guess his sassy backtalk yesterday must've really done something for you, huh?"

Paulina sighed. The two girls soundlessly watched Danny for a few moments.

"You should go talk to him," said Star.

"After what happened yesterday? Do you think he'll want to talk to me?"

Star chuckled. "He can't possibly resist you when you look like this. And besides, Fenton's not the type to hold a grudge. He's way too nice."

Paulina nodded. "You're right." She straightened up. "Okay, how do I look?"

Star was about to reply when Dash ran up. "Hey, Paulina!"

Paulina ignored him and turned away.

"Aw, c'mon! Say _something_ to me!" whined Dash. "You're killing me!"

Paulina looked at Danny again. It seemed he and his friends were about to leave. She didn't have much time.

Dash followed her gaze. "Ah, that dweeb. Can you believe what he said to you yesterday?"

Paulina narrowed her eyes.

"I should stuff him in a locker. Or maybe give him a swirly? Or whatever you want me to do, Paulina." Dash grinned at her. "It's your honor I'd be defending, so you should choose."

Paulina glowered at him. "Dash, you are not allowed to hurt or even touch Danny anymore. And I don't want to hear you talking bad about him either."

Dash stumbled back a step in shock. "Wha—what?"

"You heard me. If you ever pick on Danny again, I'll kick you out of the A-List."

"What? You can't do that!"

"Considering I'm pretty much at the top of it, yeah, I can."

Dash sputtered and looked at Star in stunned aggravation. Star only shrugged in response.

"Now, I'm going to go talk to Danny." Paulina glared at Dash fiercely. "And you are _not_ going to interfere."

She began to walk away, but Dash grabbed her arm.

"You can't be serious," he griped desperately. "You can't talk to him!"

Paulina forcibly took his hand off of her. "I can talk to whoever I want. You don't get to decide that."

She briskly left him behind and breathed deeply to compose herself, ready herself. She could talk to Danny if she wanted to, sure, but would he decide to return the conversation?

It was time to find out.

-DP-

"Heads up. Paulina's coming this way," said Tucker.

Danny and Sam both stiffened and glanced briefly to see for themselves that the Latina was indeed walking toward them.

"What could she possibly want?" asked Sam irritably.

"Well, after what you told me happened yesterday at lunch, she probably has a few choice words for you two," said Tucker.

"Let's start walking out," said Danny anxiously. "Come on—"

"Danny, wait!" Paulina walked up to the three, her face a little flushed.

Danny grimaced and forced himself to turn around. His intended terse reply caught in his throat as he gaped at her. Why did she look so much prettier than usual?

"Danny, um…listen, are you free later today?" asked Paulina.

Danny glanced at Sam and Tucker. "Why do you ask?"

Paulina bit her lip and wrung her hands. "Um…well, I have cheerleading practice, but I was thinking maybe we could meet up later at the Nasty Burger or something?"

Nothing was said for a few moments. Danny studied Paulina carefully, took in her strangely shy demeanor as she looked at the floor.

But he wasn't falling for it.

"Paulina, what do you want?" he asked tiredly.

Paulina raised her eyes in surprise. "I—I just want to talk."

"No, I mean, what do you _want_?" Danny crossed his arms and frowned. "Do you want to try to get me to tell you more about Phantom? Or are you wanting to get back at me for what I said yesterday?" He sighed and looked at her apologetically. "Look, I'm sorry I said that, okay? It was out of line, and I do actually feel really bad about it." His expression hardened again. "But that doesn't change the fact that you are always screwing around with me. And I just can't let you do that anymore." He glanced at Sam. "And I can forgive you for what you've done to me, but what you said to Sam yesterday, the way you hurt her…that I can't forgive."

"Oh, please," grumbled Sam. "Like Paulina could ever hurt me."

"I'm sorry." Paulina looked at Sam with large eyes. "I really am sorry." She turned back to Danny. "Please, Danny, I want to talk about everything. I want to fix all this. Please meet me later today."

Danny stared at her. He had never seen this expression on her, one that looked so genuinely contrite. And he wanted to believe it, wanted to grant her request.

"I can't," Danny said in a low voice. "I know that this is all just some game to you, that I'm just some game to you, that you just see me as a loser and so it doesn't matter if I get hurt because who cares, right? I don't matter because everyone at the bottom of the social ladder at this school is just here to be used for your amusement." Danny shook his head. "I can't let you do this to me again."

Paulina, Valerie, even Sam…maybe he just wasn't meant to have anyone. And he certainly wasn't about to get his hopes up again just for Paulina to cruelly dash them like she always did.

"I just want to talk," said Paulina pleadingly. "Please, just meet me at the Nasty Burger later."

Danny shook his head and began to walk away. Sam and Tucker turned to follow him.

"Danny!" Paulina grabbed his wrist. "Please, don't say no. This is really important to me. Please just tell me you'll think about it?"

Danny turned around at her touch. He observed her teary eyes and trembling bottom lip.

"Paulina, he said no," snapped Sam. "How about you take a hint? Face it, a guy is actually turning you down for once."

Paulina's eyes darted from Sam to Danny. Her imploring expression never faltered, only grew more desperate.

And yet, she still managed to look so beautiful.

Danny sighed and took his wrist away from her. "Okay," he said softly. "I'll think about it, all right? And if I decide to go, I'll meet you at the Nasty Burger in a couple hours."

Paulina happily clasped her hands. "Oh, thank you, thank you, Danny."

"What?" Sam growled. "No! Danny, come on!"

"It's okay, Sam." Danny smiled at his goth friend before looking at Paulina sternly again. "But if I decide to go and it turns out to be some sort of A-List prank—" He abruptly stopped. He knew whatever he'd say next would just be an empty threat. If it turned out to be a prank, his confidence and heart and everything else would be completely shattered and broken. But he still wouldn't retaliate.

Was this really worth the risk?

"It won't be a prank." Paulina smiled at him. "I promise."

The way she looked at him. He remembered her looking at him that way once before. When?

He watched her walk away, his hopes involuntarily rising.

"Danny, are you really going to meet her later?" asked Tucker as the three started walking in the other direction.

"Of course he's not," said Sam. "You know Danny. He's too nice to flat out reject someone. Way too nice for his own good."

Danny said nothing as he tried to remember where he had seen Paulina look at him with such sincere admiration and fondness.

The memory sharpened instantly. On Dash's roof over a week ago. She had been in his arms, in Danny Phantom's arms, gazing up at him, pressed against him.

No, that couldn't be. Why would she be looking at Danny Fenton that way?

* * *

 **Original reviews**

 _Balkoth: Paulina has definately changed. Its sad that somebody can't turn over a new leaf without being smacked down but that's life, right?_

 _XxMidnightWolfxX: Wow, who knew Danny could hold such a grudge? And Paulina . . . well, she reversed her shallow mutation and is now back to being a normal human being!_

 _Rolling Stone: Good insight to how Paulina feels now that she's back. Danny seemed a bit cold, but that was expected._

 _Kimba616: I wonder how she's gonna straighten this out... or as close to as she wants it, I mean._

 _Invader Johnny: Im intrigued what Paulina will do to make Danny forgive her after what "she" did._


	26. Mile High Country

**Author's note:** I love Danny/Paulina so much, guys. ^^

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **Mile High Country**

Paulina checked the time on her phone, the time on the wall of the Nasty Burger from the booth she was sitting in. Her legs shook and swung, her hands tapped against the table and each other. She looked at the entrance intently, waiting, hoping.

All right, worst case scenario, if he didn't show up, she could just try again tomorrow.

But what if he ignored her? Avoided her? What else did she even deserve from him? She had been so horrible to him in the past, had done nothing more than objectify him, played with him like a toy for her own sadistic amusement. He had so many other problems trying to protect the town that gave him nothing in return, and she only aggravated his troubles by mercilessly taunting him, pulling him in and then breaking him down just when she had him on the edge.

And what even was it about Danny that made her treat him like that in the first place? There had never been another boy she felt so compelled to string along. It had perhaps started with seeking petty revenge against Sam who had dared to insult her without even knowing her, but something about the boy kept her coming back for him, something about his adorable discomfited reactions and his beautiful eyes lit with so much hope. Even though she always thought of him as beneath her, she actually _wanted_ him to keep pining for her. Any time she felt that he was moving on, she just had to be there to snatch him back, to keep him in her clutches even if she never planned on actually doing anything with him. She wanted him in her secret reserves, her treasury, her vault, locked away for her own pleasure whenever she wanted to bring him out to play.

But _why_?

Did she always like him even before she knew he was the ghost boy? Secretly? Like Star kept insisting? But she was just too ashamed to admit it because of his low status and so hid it under the pretense that she was just using him for fun?

Perhaps the real reason she had made the deal with Delphine to switch lives with Sam was not because she wanted to learn more about the ghost boy. Maybe what she really wanted was an excuse to be with Danny without marring her reputation, without anyone teasing her for it.

Well, she didn't care who teased her about having a crush on him now.

The front entrance opened. Paulina's breath caught.

"Danny!"

Danny looked in her direction and headed over. Paulina stood in greeting.

"You came!" she said breathlessly.

"Against my better judgment, yes." Danny slid into the booth across from her. "So, how was cheerleading practice?"

"It was great." Paulina sat down again. "Fine. Normal. Nothing too exciting to report. How was, uh…whatever you did?"

"Well, I spent a lot of time trying to decide whether or not to come here. Admittedly."

Paulina smiled shyly. "I'm so glad you did. Really."

Danny shrugged.

The two teens were silent as Danny looked down at the table and Paulina looked at him, waiting for him to raise his eyes.

"So, um." Paulina cleared her throat. "Do you want something to eat? Or drink?"

Danny finally looked up at her, albeit warily.

"I mean, I'll buy you something," said Paulina. "If you want."

Danny leaned back with a frown. "No, I'm fine. But thank you."

Paulina nodded and propped her elbows on the table, clasped her hands, leaned her forehead against them. Stalling, thinking. She was usually such a smooth-talker, but this boy had her at a complete loss for words.

"Paulina?"

Paulina lifted her head to see Danny studying her.

"What is all this about?" he asked quietly. "Why did you want me to meet you?" He sighed. "I mean, is there something you need from me? Because if there is, I mean…just let me know, okay? I'll help you out if I can. Just no tricks, okay?"

Paulina's eyes softened. "You're so sweet. But I don't need anything. Well, I mean, I just want to talk."

"About what?"

"Well…a little about yesterday."

"About what I said to you at lunch?"

"More about what Sam said."

Danny blinked in surprise. "What Sam said?" He glanced away as he thought for a moment. "Is that what this is about? Are you wanting to use me to get back at her?"

"No, no!" Paulina looked at him pleadingly. It hurt her that Danny would jump to such conclusions, but then again, she had done things exactly like that in the past to him, so it was painfully understandable.

Danny stood. "I can't be part of this, Paulina."

He began to leave. Paulina grabbed his arm. "Please, Danny. This isn't like that at all. I don't want to hurt Sam."

He looked back at her. Paulina maintained eye contact. "And I definitely don't want to hurt you, Danny."

Danny studied her. Paulina could see his internal struggle in his expression, the apprehension and pain and confusion and longing.

Paulina gently stroked his arm. "Will you take a walk with me outside?"

"You don't want to stay here?"

"No. I realize this isn't really the best place to have a serious talk."

"Serious?"

Paulina nodded. "Yes. I have something really important to talk to you about."

Danny breathed audibly as he considered the request. "Okay."

Paulina smiled and led him outside and toward the nearest park. The wind picked up just a little as the clouds moved over the sinking sun. Danny glanced around, scanned the area, looked everywhere except at Paulina.

"Are you looking for something?" asked Paulina.

Danny continued to not look at her. "Sorry, it's just…I'm sort of expecting Dash or someone to ambush me."

Paulina averted her gaze to the ground. "Danny, I know that you're worried this is a prank, but I promise I want to have a real conversation with you."

"A real conversation about what?" Danny moaned just a little. "Can you please just tell me already?"

Paulina bit her lip. "Well…I'm kind of afraid to."

Danny did not reply, but Paulina could sense his curiosity.

"I just don't know what you'll say. I'm afraid of what you'll say. But I just have to tell you."

In the park, they found an empty bench and sat down together.

"What Sam said yesterday. Well, it got me thinking." Paulina paused and nervously put her hands together. "She's right."

Danny creased his brow.

"She's right about you being out of my league. You _are_ out of my league. You're out of everyone's league, in a league all your own."

Danny's mouth hung open in baffled shock. He shook his head, stumbled over his words. "That's—she—that's not—I really have no idea why she—"

"I know you don't believe it yourself. But that doesn't mean it isn't true."

Danny seemed thoroughly confused and completely uncomfortable now. Paulina would've found his expression endearing, perhaps, if there wasn't so much pain behind it.

"I think you're great, Danny. You are truly amazing, and you really should be proud of what you've done, what you continue to do everyday."

Paulina gazed at him with admiration. Danny met her gaze with bewilderment.

"And there's something else Sam was right about."

Danny's eye twitched.

"She was right about me having a crush on you."

Danny stared at her disbelievingly. "What? You…what?" He looked away and put a hand to his forehead. "Oh, God, this is a trick, isn't it?"

He started to stand. Paulina pulled him back down.

"No, I swear this is the truth. Please, Danny, I'm serious. I've had a crush on you for so long now."

"Oh, yeah? Is that why you've been taunting me and teasing me and saying to my face that I'm a loser? Because you just like me so damn much?"

"Yes!" cried Paulina.

Danny frowned, clearly not expecting such an emphatic affirmation.

"Yes, that's why, Danny. Look, I was a bitch, okay? I liked you, but you were…well, you know. Not one of the popular cool kids. I didn't want to ruin my reputation. But I still wanted to interact with you, and I didn't want you to stop liking me. So I did the only thing I could to be around you and talk to you without bringing myself down the social ladder. I was mean to you and I insulted you and I strung you along and then I would laugh about it later with Star or even Dash or Kwan."

Danny remained quiet. Paulina couldn't meet his gaze.

"I wanted you but knew I couldn't have you. And I didn't want to ignore you because then you'd move on to another girl." Paulina crossed her arms and leaned forward. "And I didn't want to lose you like that."

Danny was now staring off into the distance. Paulina remained bent over as she waited for him to say something, anything.

"I…I just…I don't…" Danny sighed and put a hand in his hair. "This makes no sense to me."

"I know. I really am sorry for confusing you like this, for being so terrible to you, but I was in denial about it for a long time. But not anymore." She smiled to herself, giggled just a little. "But I really have always liked you, ever since you first came up to me under that tree and your pants fell down."

Danny groaned. "Oh, jeez, don't remind me. That was beyond humiliating."

"Aw, I thought it was kind of cute. You were so nervous." Paulina grinned at him. "And I gave you points for originality, remember?"

Danny smiled back weakly, then he became serious again. "What about Phantom? The ghost boy? I thought you had a thing for him."

Paulina paused as she considered what to say next. "I still do," she said finally.

"You can't like both of us."

Paulina reached out and took his hand. "Danny, I know you think that's true. I know that you've been struggling with so many people who like just one of you but hate the other. I know that's difficult for you."

Danny looked at with her alarm.

"I know that you think Valerie will always hate Phantom even if she likes you which is why you're so heartbroken over her. And I know you think that I just like Phantom and don't care about you. And I know you think that Sam is the only girl who could ever like both of you, but that's not true." Paulina moved in closer to him, placed her hand along his jawline. "I can like both of you. I _do_ like both of you."

Danny turned to her fully and stared into her eyes. "Do you know?"

Paulina swallowed nervously. "Yes, Danny. I know."

"What do you know?" Danny gently held her shoulders. "Tell me exactly. If you really do know, then you'll know why I need you to say it directly."

Paulina placed her hands on top of his. "I know you're the ghost boy."

Danny stared at her, looked away, looked off into the distance, his eyes large and unfocused. Paulina chewed her lip as she waited for him to say something.

"How do you know?"

"I…I saw you transform once."

"Oh, really? When?"

"Ah…um…"

"Because last I talked to you before today, you were treating me just the same as usual. No, worse than you ever have. Telling me I'm not good enough for you or any girl."

Paulina cringed. "I'm so sorry I said that."

"You're treating me differently now, suddenly being all nice and apologetic, so that means you saw me transform sometime between lunch yesterday and this afternoon. But unless you were somehow in my room last night, that would be impossible. I didn't transform anywhere else or at any other time."

Paulina made no reply. How was she going to fix this?

"Who are you?"

Paulina cocked a brow. "Who am I?"

Danny stood and turned stern eyes on her. "All of this. This whole setup. You really thought I'd buy this? Paulina just suddenly asking to talk to me? Wanting to be alone with me? And then she tells me she has a crush on me? And then she says she knows I'm Phantom? I didn't trust any of this from the beginning."

Paulina's jaw hung open. "Danny, what are you—?"

"Drop the act." Danny glared at her crossly. "You thought you could just overshadow a girl you think I like to get my guard down or something? Or to use me? To make another ghost jealous? Kitty, is it you again?"

"Again?"

"Whoever you are, just get out of her. You're wasting your time."

Paulina stood as well, shook her head to indicate her lack of understanding.

Danny sighed. "Fine. I'll take you out myself."

"You'll _what_?"

Danny put a rough hand on her shoulder. He blurred and distorted. Her blood burned, her stomach sloshed, her skin prickled.

When everything came back into focus, she was on the ground with Danny leaning over her, holding her with one arm supporting her head.

"Paulina, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Paulina gazed into his alarmed blue eyes. She managed to nod.

"Please forgive me. I really thought—I'm so sorry. There's no excuse."

Paulina sat up and allowed Danny to help her to her feet. "What happened? What exactly did you do?"

Danny guiltily held her hands in his. "I…overshadowed you. To see if you were being possessed."

"You thought I was possessed? Like by a ghost?"

"Well, it's just—I have a lot of enemies, you know? And they're always looking for ways to get at me. And I just thought…I mean, this was all so strange and sudden."

"I'm sorry," said Paulina, not sure what else to say.

"How did you figure it out? Really?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious, don't you think?"

"Considering the entire town including my parents still hasn't figured it out, I'd have to say no."

"Well, it was admittedly hard for me to believe at first, but now that I know…" She studied him, his face, the shape of his eyes, the sweep of his hair. "It _is_ pretty obvious."

Danny gazed at her with amazement and admiration. But then his expression changed to one of uneasy apprehension. "And you're okay with it? With who I really am?" He looked down, his worry appearing to deepen. "And what I said to you yesterday at school?"

Paulina put a hand under his chin and tilted his head back up. "You didn't say anything that wasn't true. And I want to change. I want to be better. I want to be better for you."

Danny said nothing, but his eyes never left hers.

"I mean, if you still have any feelings for me. Any at all." Paulina bit her lip. "I know that this is really sudden and that you need time to think it over, but please know that I'm here when or if you're ever ready."

She placed a gentle hand on the side of his face, smiled at him, then started to walk away.

"Paulina, wait."

Paulina turned back to see Danny holding a hand up.

"Just let me think for a moment."

Paulina watched him look into the distance, his eyes glazed over. In the coming twilight, they almost seemed to glow.

She tried to imagine what he was thinking about. Her? The first time they met? The way she had laughed at him? The way she had treated and used him? How she had been cruel to not only him but his friends as well?

Or was he thinking about her good points, the good times they had together? His initial impression of her beauty? The way he held her to him while floating above Dash's roof? How he had protected her from the rain? How she had tried to protect him from Valerie?

"I really like you, Danny," she said softly.

Danny finally focused on her. "I really like you, too." He drew in a shuddering breath. "But this, it's just—I still don't know if I can trust you. I _want_ to trust you, Paulina. But you've tricked me like this before, and I don't…and then what you said to Sam, I just don't know if I can…" He shook his head.

With tears in her eyes, Paulina moved in close and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder and memorized the feel of him against her in case this was the last time he'd let her be this close to him. He seemed stiff, unsure, but not reluctant.

"You're so warm," she murmured. "So much warmer than when we were on Dash's roof."

Danny said nothing for a moment. "Is it better this way?"

Paulina nodded and held him tighter, breathed him in.

His arms were then around her as well, his hands tracing her sides and moving up her back.

Comfortable, tender.

Paulina at last pulled away from him and gazed at him happily. "So much better this way."

Danny returned her happy gaze, his eyes half-closed with dreamy bliss. "Probably nicer without the rain, huh?"

"I don't know. It was kind of romantic when you made us intangible." Paulina looked up at the clouds. "But I hope it doesn't rain tonight."

"I'm sure the weather will be just as it was last night."

Paulina looked back at him. "Really?"

"Yup. Dark."

Paulina snorted and covered her mouth as she giggled.

Danny smiled at her fondly. "Paulina."

She stopped giggling and blushed as he leaned into her, her chest bending back as his mouth met hers. The most sensuous massage, the softest contact, the rawest feelings.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Is this real?"

Paulina traced a finger over his lips, memorizing their shape and texture. "If it isn't, then it's the best dream I've ever had."

Danny chuckled. "Do you want to go on a flight with me?"

"A flight?"

"Yeah, kind of like a walk. Except we would fly." Danny thought for a moment. "Well, _I'd_ fly. And I'd hang onto you."

"That sounds like the perfect way to continue this dream."

Danny glanced around and transformed. He held out a gloved hand to her, just as he had when he asked her to dance on Dash's roof. She placed her hand in his and allowed him to lift her into the air, into the darkening sky lit by the quickly setting sun and dotted with a smattering of stars. Nothing below them, nothing to tie them down. Paulina put a hand over his that was tight around her waist. He gave her a smile before increasing their speed and taking them even higher.

Was this sort of thing really just ordinary to Danny? Or did he still marvel at what he was able to experience that no other human could?

Paulina closed her eyes and snuggled in close to him. This certainly wasn't ordinary to her.

-DP-

Sam checked the time for the twentieth time in five minutes. "Where is he? I thought he'd be back by now."

In Sam's room, Tucker sat across from her in a chair. "Beats me."

"I just can't believe he decided to go meet her. I mean, really, how stupid is he? Hasn't he learned his lesson with her by now?"

"Yes, you've expressed your disbelief many times now," said Tucker.

Sam took a pillow from her bed and threw it across the room. "Stupid Paulina! She ruins everything." She flopped down on her bed with a growl. "Why would he even want to be with her? After yesterday? And after all she's done to him?" She sat up and worriedly looked at Tucker. "And what if it really was just a trick? What if this was just a prank to get back at him for yesterday?"

"Don't you think they'd try to include you, too? You apparently said some strong words to all of them yesterday."

"But you know that Dash practically lives to humiliate Danny."

"True, but Danny can take care of himself. He would never let Dash or anyone take things too far."

"I just wish he'd answer my texts." Sam sent another text for good measure. "I just want to know he's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine, Sam." Tucker stood with a sigh. "Look, I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I need to get home." He headed to Sam's door, then stopped abruptly and turned around. "Sam, why did you do that?"

Sam cocked a brow. "Why did I do what?"

He walked up to her. "Why did you tell Danny that you didn't like him? I finally got him to realize his own feelings, and then you—you— _why_?"

Sam's mouth fell open. She suddenly remembered. Sunday evening, Danny was about to confess his feelings for her, but she had cut him off, told him she didn't feel anything for him in return.

"You two are driving me crazy!" cried Tucker. "Danny didn't ask you to the dance, and then you tell him you _don't_ like him?"

"I…" Sam raised her hands in confused defeat. "I don't know. Everything I did this past week, it's like…I remember doing it, but I don't remember _thinking_ about it. I don't remember thinking at all about anything."

Tucker gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"It just felt like I was doing things mindlessly, you know?"

"No, I don't." Tucker sighed. "I don't know what was going on with you this past week, but just tell me something." He studied her closely. "Do you like Danny?"

Sam nodded. "Yes. Very much so."

"And Danny _does_ feel the same way, so promise me that you'll fix this, okay?"

Tucker then left Sam alone to wonder where her half-ghost friend and crush was. She moved to her bedroom window and pulled back the curtains so that she could stare out into the night.

The past week seemed like a dream that she couldn't quite remember. Almost as if it wasn't really her living through it, as if she was absent from her body and mind.

And what could possibly explain such a phenomenon? A brain tumor? Or maybe a ghost? Wouldn't be the first time a ghost had screwed with her.

There was no way she would've willingly told Danny she didn't like him. She absolutely liked him and had waited so long to hear him confess that he felt the same. So what could've possibly made her do anything other than hug him close and kiss him?

Well, everything was back to normal now. She felt present again. She would just have to tell him how she really felt. That very night, even. As soon as he returned from whatever Paulina wanted him for, she'd correct this situation.

Something glowing and moving in the sky caught her eye. She looked up through her window and opened it so that she could lean out farther. She instantly recognized Danny's shining ghostly form as he flew beneath the stars and clouds, but he wasn't alone. He was hanging onto someone, keeping this other darkened form aloft.

Her breath caught in her throat. Paulina. He had an arm around Paulina.

She turned and collapsed to the floor as a flurry of questions bombarded her. Why were they flying together? What had happened earlier between them? Why had he transformed? Was there a ghost fight or something? Did he reveal his identity to Paulina?

She felt a horrible weight bearing down on her.

Paulina had once again beaten her out.

* * *

 **Original reviews**

 _Jenna Dax: I think Sam is the really stressed one right now. She is so confused by what happened the previous week, and now to see Paulina with Danny? No fury like a woman scorned (or head over heels in love and is clueless to admit it.)_

 _Dark Lady: Paulina is manipulating all of this (Danny's feelings for example, if she hadn't of had "Sam" tell him she didn't like him he'd of had more doubts on his feelings), even if she doesn't realize it. I still dislike her, but I will recognize that she has human emotions._

 _kristi: please please PLEASEE dont let him end up with paulina_

 _seek refuge: Whoa. Double whoa. In the SAME CHAPTER you made me feel empathy for Paulina (that's a feat in itself!) and then not long afterwords, I'm like choking up like "Oh My God, what about Sam!"_

 _starshinesoldier: Love the Paulina/Danny interaction. But Sam comes off a bit bitchy. Oh well, this is still great... XD besides, it's not like I like Sam. -waves Paulina/Danny flag-_

 _Balkoth: There are so many writers that would try to capture all the emotion you squeezed into this and give the post a rushed feeling. With you, it's a different story._

 _Autumnmycat23: I love your story but please make Danny and Sam get together. Paulina doesn't deserve to be with Danny._


	27. All We'll Never Be

**Author's note:** If you read the original reviews I got for this chapter, you'll see why I started having a lot of anxiety and panic and doubt and fear and concern...

All I wanted was to give Paulina more characterization and the Danny/Paulina pairing more attention. And I kind of felt like too many were against me. But I'm so glad that's not the case anymore. It's been far more relaxing and enjoyable writing this revision.

Guestopher: Actually, Danny does know Delphine in this version. He just didn't jump to that conclusion like he did in the old version. But Danny has an entire backstory of his own with Delphine which is what has led Delphine to meddle with Paulina and then later Sam. I may or may not write his separate story with her. I don't think it'd be very long, so...maybe.

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **All We'll Never Be**

At school the following day, Tucker's jaw dropped as he switched focus from Danny to Paulina to Danny again.

"When—what—when did this happen?!"

"Yesterday," responded Danny, his arm draped over Paulina's opposite shoulder while her arm was around his waist.

"You're kidding. That's—you went to go meet her last night, and _this_ is what happened? Seriously?" Tucker shook his head. "You—what— _what_?"

"Tuck, I'll explain at lunch," said Danny.

Paulina sighed and wrapped her other arm around him as well, squeezing him tight.

Around the corner, Sam peeked out and observed Danny and Paulina embracing with Tucker standing in front of them. She had so hoped it wasn't true, that she had only imagined seeing Danny flying with Paulina the night before.

But it had been real after all. And it made her sick.

Paulina had to be using Danny. That was the only explanation. And Sam had to rescue him from the Latina's underhanded scheme. Whatever it was.

She looked down at herself, made sure everything was in place, checked her hair and make-up in a pocket mirror, straightened up and walked confidently toward the group.

Tucker was the first to notice her. His eyes widened.

"Tuck, what is it?" asked Danny. He followed his friend's gaze and turned to see Sam approaching. His eyes also widened.

Dressed in a violet and black ensemble including a black mini skirt with silver chains and knee-high black boots, Sam looked right at Danny and smiled.

Danny's hold on Paulina loosened as he studied her, his eyes moving up and down. "Is that the outfit I picked out for you at the mall?"

Sam flipped her hair with a shake of her head. "Maybe."

Paulina scowled and squeezed Danny. "Danny, I'm cold. Can you warm me up?"

Sam maintained her smile but shot a glare at the girl as Danny's hold on her tightened again.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

The four teens looked to see that Dash was now standing beside them, his face contorted and purple.

"Him? But—I don't—what about the ghost kid? Danny Phantom?" cried Dash.

Paulina gazed at Danny fondly. "I _love_ Danny Phantom."

Dash gritted his teeth. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Danny and I are together now," said Paulina simply.

Sam crossed her arms. Tucker put a hand on her shoulder.

"You just can't be serious," yelled the jock. "You'd seriously choose this fag over me?"

"Dash, what did I tell you yesterday?" barked Paulina with a seething tone.

Dash's face darkened even more before he punched a nearby locker and stalked off, shoving aside students as he left.

"Sorry about that," said Paulina.

"I'm used to it," said Danny with a chuckle.

"Wait, wait." Tucker leaned into Danny and lowered his voice. "Does she know you're…?"

"Phantom?" Danny nodded. "Yeah, she knows."

Tucker's jaw dropped as the bell rang.

Danny grinned. "I'll explain at lunch, okay? See you two in class."

Holding hands, Danny and Paulina walked down the hall together away from the goth and techie.

"I'm really sorry, Sam," said Tucker softly.

"I don't trust her," said Sam darkly. "Not for a minute."

-DP-

In the cafeteria at lunchtime, Danny took a seat across from Sam and Tucker at their usual table.

"Where's Paulina?" asked Sam, hoping he had come to his senses and dumped the scheming Latina.

"She's over there with her friends," said Danny, gesturing with his head.

"Why aren't you sitting with her? Is she too embarrassed to be seen with you?"

Danny narrowed his eyes at her. "We decided it'd be better to tell our friends what's going on without the other around." His tone was courteous but pointed. "We both realize that this is kind of hard to believe."

"You know she's just using you, right?" blurted Sam desperately, angrily. How could he possibly be so stupid and blind? And why did she have to be so in love with someone this stupid and blind?

"No, she's not. I mean, I didn't believe her at first either when she confessed her feelings for me, but—"

"Why did you tell her you're Phantom?" interrupted Sam.

"I didn't tell her. She figured it out."

"Yeah, right. Paulina is way too dumb."

"I was pretty skeptical myself. I thought she was being overshadowed or something, but nope, it was just her. She said she saw me transform." Danny shrugged. "Although truthfully, I think there's more to it than that."

"What do you mean?" asked Tucker.

"I don't know when she could've possibly seen me transform since yesterday. Perhaps some ghostly intervention helped her out. Maybe it's even connected to Sam's weird behavior last week."

"You think ghosts are behind everything," said Tucker with a smirk.

"Well, can you blame me? Ghosts are always trying to mess with me."

"But what if it _is_ a ghost?" asked Sam. "What if Paulina is plotting something with one of your enemies? And what if it does have something to do with how I acted last week?" Sam once again tried to recall memories from the week before, any thoughts at all, but they still remained hazy and dreamlike. "Maybe a ghost was overshadowing _me_ last week. And Paulina was somehow behind it! And that's why she knows your secret now."

"Sam, why would Paulina do that?" asked Danny tiredly.

"'Cause she hates me! Why wouldn't she?"

"Something strange definitely happened last week," said Danny, "but we can't just pin it on Paulina. Remember when all of those ghosts came after her and how they all said _your_ name?"

"I don't know what was going on!" snapped Sam. "I didn't tell those ghosts to do anything. Desiree must've overheard something I said or…I don't know! You can't blame me for that."

"I don't blame you," said Danny sincerely. "I'm just saying that if Paulina is connected to what happened with you last week, maybe it was out of her control."

" _Or_. She's just using you."

Danny looked down at the table and made no reply. Sam sighed and decided to try a different approach, anything to knock some sense into him. "So, Paulina knew you're Phantom _before_ she spoke to you yesterday and confessed her feelings for you. Is that right?"

"Right."

"So clearly, the only reason she's suddenly interested in you is because she's discovered you're her ghost boy." Sam scowled. "Don't you see, Danny? She's just using you. All she cares about is status and popularity, and you're the biggest celebrity in Amity Park."

Danny's eyes remained lowered for awhile as he silently thought. He then slowly raised them to look at Sam. "She said it felt better to be with me as Danny Fenton than it did when she was with me on Dash's roof as Danny Phantom."

Sam gritted her teeth behind closed lips and fought back her frustrated tears.

"And it felt so good to be with her, too." Danny traced an abstract design on the table with his finger. "And, well…I've just never felt this way about a girl before. And for once, this girl actually likes me back. Both sides of me."

Sam abruptly stood, her whole body too shaken to sit any longer. "Can I talk to you outside?"

Danny blinked. "Sure." He stood as well. "Tuck, if Paulina comes over before I get back, just keep her company, okay?"

"No problem," said Tucker.

Sam led the way outside with Danny a couple steps behind her. She didn't dare turn to look at him. Not yet. She had to clear all these tears away and compose herself before she could let him see her again.

-DP-

"Hey, Tucker!" greeted Paulina as she sat down beside him in the cafeteria. She noted the mostly uneaten lunches around him. "Where's Danny?"

Tucker lowered his burger and eyed her suspiciously. "Paulina, how do you _really_ feel about him? I mean, are you only dating him because he's also Danny Phantom?"

"That's certainly a bonus, but I really do like him." Paulina gazed at the tech geek fondly, remembering how nice he had been to her when the switch was in effect. She hugged him. "And I like you, too!" She pulled back to see Tucker looking completely stunned.

"Wow, Paulina." He blinked, shook his head slightly. "Did you really just hug me?"

"I just never got to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

Paulina smiled sweetly. "So, where's Danny?" she asked again.

"How did you find out he's Phantom?"

Paulina faltered. "Um…"

"Danny says that you said you saw him transform."

"That's true, actually."

"But when?"

Paulina sighed. "It's kind of complicated."

Tucker raised a brow.

"Okay, it's _really_ complicated." Paulina looked at him seriously. "But I want to tell Danny first."

"Why haven't you told him already?"

"Because like I said, it's really complicated. And kind of unbelievable. And I just want the timing to be right."

Tucker smirked. "Okay, wow, now I'm really intrigued. This must be something good."

"I plan on telling him this weekend. We're going on a real date then." Paulina chewed the inside of her cheek. "Hope I don't scare him off with the truth."

Tucker leaned into her. "Well, how about you try telling me first? And then I'll tell you if it'll scare him."

Paulina laughed. "Nice try." She glanced again at the uneaten lunches. "Okay, seriously, where's Danny?"

Tucker hesitated before answering. "Uh, well…I think he went outside."

Paulina studied him closely. There were two uneaten lunches here, and one was that disgusting vegan garbage she knew too well. "With Sam?"

Tucker averted his gaze. But he didn't need to answer.

Paulina jumped up and ran out of the cafeteria.

Sam wouldn't. Sam couldn't.

Could she, would she?

If she would or could, Paulina had to stop her.

* * *

 **Original reviews**

 _Invader Johnny: Well to be honest I started reading this fic because I thought that you eventually make Danny hate Paulina for the wish she made and that he and Sam would be together._

 _BubblyPhantom: I HOPE PAULINA ENDS UP WITH SOMEONE ELSE...IF THIS IS A DANNY/PAULINA STORY, I"M GOING TO HIT MYSELF FOR OBSESSING OVER THIS STORY..._

 _chetnag: what in the world danny and PAULINA doing together? R U LIKE FREAKING MAD? danny AND SAM should be together... i can't stand paulina.. UUH! sorry! when ever the story has to do with paulina i always flip out but please make them break up..._

 _Axel-of-the-Fantasy: This story still interests me, but the only reason Paulina got Danny is because she cheated._

 _Luna Maria Boulevardes: Wow! Drama much? Anyway, this is probably a new one but please don't let Danny and Sam get together! I feel for her, but as I read this fic Danny and Paulina really grew on me, not to mention this is probably the only fic I've read that's pro-Paulina._

 _flarey phoenix: change it change it change it, please get them to find out and get the lovebirds together or something just please don't go on with the paulina stuff please i'm begging you here -gets down on hands and knees-_

 _Itallia: I still think that Paulina is being selfish, taking Sam's life and rightful place with Danny._


	28. His Trampoline Heart

**Author's** **note:** Here it is, the final chapter! Enjoy. ^^

Tim: When I first wrote this fic about eleven and a half years ago, Reality Trip had not yet aired, so I didn't have that frame of reference. But further, I actually think RT is a terrible episode in terms of characterization. It was very poorly executed, and it might as well have not even happened since Danny erased all memories of the event, so...yeah, this fic ignores that. I don't think Paulina's reaction in that episode was realistic at all. I was very disappointed.

Guestopher: I've never thought about Paulina and Danielle interacting. I actually think Paulina would find Danielle adorable, especially since she's basically Danny just in girl form. That could be an interesting fic...

* * *

 **The Luckiest Girl in the World -Remastered-**

 **His Trampoline Heart**

Danny followed Sam out the school doors and across the courtyard. He waited for her to say something, but she kept quiet, didn't even look at him, didn't even keep at his pace, as if she didn't want him to see her face. He knew that his new relationship with Paulina would upset her, but it didn't make him feel any less guilty.

"Sam," he said. "Can we stop already? What is this about?"

Sam finally paused underneath a tree and hesitantly turned to face him. She gazed at him with glassy eyes for several silent moments.

Danny shifted his weight, made small movements hoping to snap her out of her trance. "So, um…that outfit really does look nice on you."

Sam sighed loudly and hardened her eyes. "Why Paulina?"

Danny shrank back. "Look, Sam, I know that you—"

"Seriously, out of all the girls, why _Paulina_?"

Danny glared back at her. "Well, I was trying to explain. Are you going to cut me off again?"

"It just doesn't make any sense. After what she said to you Monday at lunch? How can you just forgive her so easily?"

"You didn't hear what she said yesterday—"

"I don't need to! As usual, you're all caught up in her looks and forgetting the person she really is. Typical Danny."

Danny gritted his teeth. "Typical me? What exactly do you mean by that?"

"You're just always letting your hormones rule your heart," Sam yelled. "You keep letting these stupid crushes blind you and hurt you."

A beat.

"A stupid crush?" Danny echoed in a low voice. "Is that what you think this is?"

"I know that's what this is." Sam let out an exasperated sigh and threw up her hands. "And I don't want to see you get hurt, Danny."

"Are my crushes ever _not_ stupid, Sam?" snapped Danny.

Sam paused, stared into his eyes. He could see them misting over.

"Danny," she began slowly. "Sunday night, when I said that I…"

Danny frowned, furrowed his brow.

"When I said that I didn't feel the same way." Sam drew in a shaky breath. "Danny, I _do_ feel the same way."

Danny stepped back, his mouth hanging open. "What?" He studied her, looked her up and down. "But—wait— _what?_ "

"I don't know why I said I didn't!" Sam cried. "I don't know! I wasn't thinking! It isn't true! Not true at all." She stepped in close to him, took his hands in hers. "I've had feelings for you for so long now, Danny. I've been crazy about you. You're all I ever think about." She looked down at his hands. "And the way you've been acting the past few weeks, well…I thought maybe you felt the same way."

Danny swallowed, averted his gaze. He couldn't look at her, not when she looked so beautiful in this outfit she had bought just for him. "I do."

Sam blinked and looked up in surprise.

"I _do_ feel that way about you," Danny said quietly, to her, to himself. He put a hand to his head and started muttering and shaking his head.

"Danny?" Sam's tone was concerned.

"No, no, no, no," he moaned. "No, no, no!" He focused his eyes on her again and tried to fight back his rising emotions. "Why are you doing this? Why did you say that on Sunday if…?"

Sam shrugged in frustration. "I already told you. I don't know! It just happened! I just did! I don't know why! Just believe me now, please." She held her arm. "I can't stand seeing you with Paulina."

Danny's heart ached and yearned. Shattered and reformed and now shattered all over again.

"It's too late, Sam," he said breathlessly. "I'm with Paulina now. And I'm sorry, but…I really do like her. I'm happy with her."

"But why? How? Are you seriously going to just ignore everything she's said to us? Everything she's done to us? To _you_?"

Danny kept his gaze down.

"Have you forgotten this is the same girl who has mercilessly teased you and laughed at you and told you right to your face that she thinks you're a nobody?"

"I know, but…she's changed."

"What, just because she knows you're Phantom?" Sam scoffed. "She's using you. Why can't you see that?"

Danny shook his head. "Sam, enough. I can't do this."

"You said you do like me." Sam grabbed his hands again, leaned in close to his face. "And I like you. It's not too late, Danny. It's not. You and me. Us. We can still be—"

"It _is_ too late, Sam," said Danny with crushed spirit. "I do like you, but I also really do like Paulina."

"But you can still break up with her—"

"I'm not breaking up with her, Sam."

"Well, why not?" demanded Sam. "We have history. I know you so much better than she ever could. I could make you so much happier."

"Sam, I really am sorry." Danny wasn't even sure why he was apologizing, but he hated upsetting Sam this much. "But when I'm with Paulina, I feel…I feel good. I really do."

"But what about her exactly makes you feel good? And what makes you think I can't make feel you just as good or even better?"

Danny sighed deeply and looked off into the distance. "She just…when she's being real, she has this way of encouraging me and making me smile. I feel like she's inspired by me even. And she expresses such joy over the littlest things. She's just always so cheerful and upbeat. And she laughs at my jokes—"

"Oh, jeez, am I too gloomy for you?" snapped Sam. "You want me to be peppy and pretend to laugh at your stupid jokes, too?"

"No, Sam, of course I wouldn't want you to—"

"Well, sorry I'm not a dumb bimbo who finds your dumb puns funny."

"They're not— _Paulina_ is not—"

"It's stupid. You and her. It's stupid. It's just a stupid crush. It always has been." Sam growled. "And not just her. Valerie and too many other girls. You always get so caught up and will go after the first girl who gives you any attention."

Danny narrowed his eyes. "So it's a stupid crush if it's not a crush on you? Is that it?"

Sam was stunned into silence, her eyes wide, her lips parted.

They held one another's gaze with fierce intensity, in a trance.

"Danny." Sam held her elbow and dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…I just care about you so much, and I…I'm so mad at myself for telling you I didn't have any feelings for you when I absolutely do. And I have for so long."

Danny's eyes softened.

"I really don't know why I told you that I didn't. I…I must have gotten scared." She paused. "But I really do like you. I just want you to know that even if you don't choose me."

Danny stared at her, at the friend he had known for years and had come to care about deeply.

"I like you, too, Sam."

Sam looked up at him with no words.

Another girl approached them during this time. Paulina. She looked first at Danny, then Sam, then Danny again.

"What's going on?" she asked tentatively.

Danny turned to her. "Paulina."

Paulina put her arms around his neck and kissed him, shooting a quick glance at Sam. The goth scowled back.

Danny gently took Paulina's arms off of him. "Hey, sorry, but this isn't the best time right now."

Paulina pouted. "Why? What's wrong?"

Danny looked at Sam and sighed.

"Seriously, what is going on?" demanded Paulina, stepping back so she could see both Danny and Sam.

Sam grimaced and crossed her arms. "I know your game, Paulina. Always about popularity. You find out he's your precious ghost boy, and now you suddenly want him when just a couple days ago you were putting him down like you always do."

Paulina blinked. She looked at Danny for reassurance, but he was staring at the ground.

"And he's just too nice to stay mad at you. He's too quick to forgive. It's why he keeps getting hurt." Sam's eyes turned cold. "I can't even believe he's letting you use him yet again."

"I'm _not_ using him, Sam."

"I don't know what you're trying to do, Paulina, but I don't trust you. And I never will. And when I end up being right, you can bet I'll never let Danny forget it."

Both girls turned to look at Danny. He was still staring at the ground.

"Danny?" Paulina approached him and held onto his arm with concern.

Danny gently cupped the side of her face. She leaned into his hand.

"Paulina." His voice was hushed. "I'm so sorry, Paulina."

She frowned at him questioningly.

"I don't…I'm not sure I can do this now." He gazed at her, glanced at Sam. He could even see Valerie in the distance.

This was far too much. All these girls jumping on his trampoline heart.

"What do you mean?" asked Paulina, tears springing to her eyes. "What happened? What did Sam say to you?"

Danny sadly shook his head. "I need some time." Danny's voice dropped to a whisper. He stepped away, looked at Sam. "I just need time. I can't. Not right now."

He walked away. The two girls stared after him, but neither moved to follow him.

Sam at last turned back to Paulina with a glare. "I'll never trust you, Paulina," she said sternly with just the slightest tremor. "And I will never let you hurt Danny."

Paulina felt a pang of guilt tugging at her. Sam really did like Danny, and Paulina had taken him from her in the most dastardly way.

A stalemate for now. She had been so close to winning. But her brief time of being on Danny's arm was never a real victory. She had cheated. Even after all she had learned and all she had become, she still didn't deserve him.

If she wanted to really win Danny over, she had to be fair about it. No more manipulations or underhanded schemes.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Paulina smiled boldly at the goth. "I really am sorry for how I've treated you and Danny in the past." She straightened up and moved her hair behind her shoulders. "But I'm not giving up. This doesn't change how I feel."

Sam gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"But I'll play fair this time, okay?" Paulina shot Sam a wink. "See you around."

She walked away with renewed energy and determination. No anger or desire for revenge. Danny was too important for anything like that.

Star ran up to Paulina once she entered the school. "Hey, is it true that you and Fenton already broke up?"

Paulina smirked. "Word travels fast, huh?"

"But what happened?"

Paulina shrugged. "Just bad timing. But it's not over yet."

Star stuck out her bottom lip in confusion. Paulina dismissed the issue and walked by her friend's side to their next class.

In less than a day, she had found and lost him. But no matter. She was still the only girl he had ever been intimate with, the only girl he had ever genuinely kissed, and those incredible achievements made her feel nothing short of the luckiest girl to ever live.

And he would be hers again. She'd see to that.

* * *

(The End! There will definitely be a sequel, so please watch out for the remastered "Goth on the Planet" in the future. I might post the original version that I never finished uploading in the meantime, too.)

(I was originally going to write three endings: one for Danny/Sam, one for Danny/Paulina, and then this ending that leads into the sequel. However, I couldn't get the Danny/Sam and Danny/Paulina endings to work. The Danny/Sam ending just didn't feel right, not organic to the situation at all. I don't think Danny would dump Paulina just to be with Sam when he does legitimately like Paulina, too. And then the Danny/Paulina ending didn't feel right because Paulina cheated to get him. It didn't seem right for her to win when she was so manipulative and underhanded about it. She really needed that final lesson. And so I decided to stick with just one ending that leads into the sequel. Paulina's character transformation is now complete because of this loss, and she's better for it.)

(Thank you all so much for reading!)


End file.
